Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait
by vava cracra
Summary: Voilà première fic Romance RonHermione et HarryGinny Avec un peu d'action... Gros bisous a tous et n'oubliez pas une revieuw ca fait plaisir !Pas de spoiler du tome 6 et fic TERMINEE !
1. Départ du privet Drive

Sachez que tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Voila ca se passe pendant la 6 éme année de Harry.

Départ du Privet Drive.

Harry venait d'avoir 16 ans, après la révélation de la prophétie et la mort de son parrain. Celui-ci avait son moral le plus bas. Mais ce qui irritait encore plus Harry c'est que il savait que l'endroit où il était le plus en sécurité c était cette maudite maison où il passait chaque année des vacances abominables. A l'idée de rester jusque la fin du mois d'août chez son oncle et tante Dursley , Harry avait qu'une seule envie se cogner la tête dans le mur.

Pourtant il aurait pu s'enfuir et vivre ailleurs grâce à l'immense fortune que lui avaient laissé ses parents. Après tout, son parrain Sirius l'avait bien fait lui, à l'âge de 16 ans il s'était enfuit de chez ses parents. Mais avec le retour de Voldemort , plus puissant que jamais,il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste au Privet Drive.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry reçu plusieurs lettres. La première fut celle de son ami Ronald Weasley.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi bof maman ne veut plus que je sorte à cause de tu sait qui. La boutique des jumeaux marche super bien. Finalement, ils ont remporté un vif succès._

_Enfin bref je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter ma vie surtout que normalement je ne devrais _

_Pas t'écrire au risque que ma lettre soie interceptée. Donc je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire pour tes 16 ans. Hermione est arrivée depuis peu, elle va passer le reste des vacances avec nous. Voilà à bientôt, on se revoit à la rentrée. _

_Ton ami Ron. »_

Harry se sentit pris d'un sentiment de jalousie, lui était coincé la avec son abominable cousin tandis que sa meilleure amie Hermione pouvait aller chez Ron.

Enfin, le cadeau de Ron lui réconforta un peu le cœur d'Harry, C'était une photo de l'armée de Dumbeldore prise l'année passée. Harry en conclut que cette photo à du été prise par Colin Crivey qui lui aussi fessait partie de l'armée de Dumbeldore.

La deuxième lettre était de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je viens tout juste d'arriver chez Ron je serais plus en sécurité chez lui._

_Je t'en expliquerais d'avantage dés que je te reverrai._

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire pour tes 16 ans._

_Prends bien soin de toi._

_Amitiés Hermione._

Harry fut surpris d'habitude Hermione lui écrivait des lettres beaucoup plus longue. Il était sur que, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Le cadeau d'Hermione, fut un traditionnel livre :

« L'histoire de Poudlard »

Harry savait très bien que il ne le lirait pas car Hermione connaissait ce livre par cœur, il suffisait de la questionner sur le sujet pour qu'elle réponde instantanément.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry après avoir effectuer sa toilette matinale,

descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. L'oncle Vernon le regarda d'un mauvais œil derrière sa gazette. Tandis que la tante Pétunia l'ignorait tout simplement.

Les Dursley ont refusé toute sorte de communication avec Harry depuis son retour de Poudlard ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci.

Après son petit déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et aperçu Hedwige avec une lettre.

_« Harry,_

_Nous venons te chercher dans une heure prépare vite tes bagages _

_Signé : les membres de l'ordre du phénix »_

Harry a cru que il allait faire un bon périlleux de trois mètre, il était libre dans une heure.

Il se précipita pour préparer tout ce qui était nécessaire à la rentrée scolaire.

Une heure après, dans un craquement sonore, il vit devant lui Tonk, Remus Lupin et Charlie Weasley qui venait de transplaner dans sa chambre.

Salut Harry ! dit Charlie en lui serrant la main, tu as passées de bonnes vacances ?

Oui enfin moyen quoi répondit Harry

Bonjour Harry dit Tonk et Remus en cœur

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que nous partions dit Rémus aparement assez pressé.

Comment allons nous nous déplacer ? lança Harry

Cette fois y par la voie la plus normale, nous avons emprunté une voiture et ce sera Remus qui conduira ! dit Charlie avec enthousiasme. Il faut savoir que Charlie était pris de la même passion que son père : les moldus.

Charlie et Rémus prirent les bagages de Harry, celui-ci refusa que Tonk touche a une seule de ses affaires connaissant sa maladresse légendaire.

Ils descendirent par l'échelle située juste en dessous de la fenêtre d'Harry et partirent en douceur, Harry avait quand même laisser une lettre sur son bureau à sa tante et son oncle pour ne pas que ceux-ci soit content à l'idée que Harry puisse être enlevé.

Une fois dans la voiture Charlie entama la conversation :

Alors tu es content de retrouver Ron et Hermione ?

Oui, au fait on retourne au square Grimmaud ?

Charlie surpris que Harry puisse encore parler normalement du square Grimmaud lui répondit :

Non au fait on réussit à trouver un endroit plus intéressant pour l'ordre mais toi tu iras au Terrier, cette année.

Chouette !

Harry avait toujours aimé le Terrier et la famille Weasley, c'était un peu comme sa véritable famille.

Pendant ce temps la, à quelques kilomètres plus loin, une jeune fille de 15 ans, rousse, se coiffait et maquillait avec beaucoup d'énergie. Afin d'être belle, pour celui que elle avait toujours aimé depuis ses 11 ans, ce garçon s'appelait : Harry Potter.

Le deuxième chapitre parlera de Ginny et Hermione bisous à tous !


	2. Dispute au terrier

2. Dispute au Terrier.

Après, 10 minutes de maquillage intensif, Ginny se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre, elle se trouva très belle. En effet celle-ci , avait opté pour une longue queue de cheval, un t-shirt avec un grand cœur dessus, et un mini short avec des franges, le températures dehors atteignait quand même les 30 dégrées. Elle avait choisit un maquillage mauve clair comme far à paupière et un rouge à lèvre rose pale. Elle gonfla sa poitrine, pleine de fierté. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

C'était Hermione, elle avait les joues rouges écarlates, saignait abondamment de la lèvre et du nez et était d'une humeur assez fracassante.

J'EN AI MARRE !

Qu'est ce qui passe encore ?

C'est la faute de ton imbécile de frère !

Vous êtes encore disputé, je parie dit Ginny tout en se mirant dans le miroir

- Oui et tu sait à cause de quoi ? Regarde un peu ce qu'il m'as fait !

Ginny la regarda un cour instant en effet son saignement des lèvres et nez ne s'arrêtait pas, mais Ginny fit semblant de rien et continua à se regarder dans son miroir.

Et tu sais comment il m'a fait ça ! dit Hermione tout en prenant une potion pour calmer son saignement.

Non mais tu vas me le dire.

Et bien je regardais tes frères jouer un match de Quidditch et j'étais bien à l'écart, c'est alors que j'aperçu coq au loin qui me rapportais la lettre de Victor que j'attendais depuis longtemps quand Ron l'aperçu il savait très bien que c'était Victor qui me répondait.

Oh oui, que son frère était au courant, Ginny s'en souvenait vu que deux jours plutôt Hermione et Ron s'était encore disputer à ce propos. Ron n'acceptait toujours pas que Hermione corresponde avec Victor et l'humeur de Ron s'en faisait ressentir dans toute la maison.

Et bien là ta brute de frère n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de renvoyer le souaffle dans la direction de coq mais malheureusement le souaffle met arrivé droit dans la figure ça aurait pu me tuer.

Oui et après ?.

Ginny ne l'écoutait que à moitié

Et là Ron a essayé de venir s'excuser non mais tu te rends compte, venir s'excuser comme si j'allais le pard… Ginny tu m'écoutes oui ?

Ginny sursauta

Et puis pour qui tu t'ais fait belle comme ça ? Pour Dean ?

Pour répondre à ta première question non et pour ta deuxième je me suis faite joli pas pour Dean.

Ah bon et puis je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Hermione qui avait retrouvé le sourire, son mini hémorragie de nez et lèvres étant arrêté.

Mais elle avait la lèvre énormément gonflée.

Tu le sais très bien, il arrive dans quelques heures.

Ginny à quoi tu joues enfin ! Je croyais que tu avais renoncé à lui depuis plusieurs mois. Dit Hermione d'un ton assez sévère.

Ginny ne préféra pas répondre et détourna la conversation.

Tu devrais aller voir Ron et écouter ses excuses

Jamais, Je ne veut pas lui pard…

Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner coupa Ginny, mais au moins écoute le.

Ginny, tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Ginny soupira.

Ecoute ça fait a peine une semaine que tu es arrivée et ça fait déjà la deuxième dispute. C'est incroyable que vous ne sachiez pas vous supporter plus d'une semaine tout de même.

Tu as raison, je vais aller le voir mais je te jure qu'il faudra qu'il rampe à mes pieds pour que je lui pardonne.

Ginny souri et Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Elle quitta la chambre et laissa Ginny seule dans ses pensées.

« Hermione a raison, à quoi tu joues ma vieille » lui dit une petite voie dans la tête.

« Tu aimes qui Dean ou Harry ? » insista la petite voix. Voilà où était le vrai problème, c'est vrai que elle avait renoncé à Harry depuis plusieurs mois et avait décidé de s'amuser un peu de vivre sa propre vie. Mais Ginny en était incapable. Elle aimait Harry profondément même si elle essayait de l'oublier ça ne marchait pas. Elle rêvait souvent de lui et pensait souvent à lui quand elle était seule. Oui, elle avait revu Dean pendant l'été en cachette de ses frères hyper protecteurs mais l'effet que lui produisait Dean n'étais pas le même que quand elle voyait Harry. Quand elle regardait Harry, elle avait cette impression de fondre comme un glaçon sous la chaleur du soleil. Et entendre son cœur battre à 100 Km/heure.

Alors que faire, larguer Dean et tout avouer ses sentiments à Harry au risque que lui ne ressente pas la même chose pour elle ou bien garder Dean et lui donner des faux espoirs. Il faut dire que celui-ci s'était beaucoup attaché à elle ses derniers temps. Ginny n'en savait rien. Elle mit ses sandales à talons et descendit dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

Voila le prochain chapitre s'appellera « les excuses de Ron » promis je parlerai exclusivement de Ron et Hermione dans le troisième chapitre.

Bisous à tous.


	3. Les excuses de Ron

3. Les excuses de Ron .

Ron était assis sur un banc dans le jardin. Il fixait le sol. Il avait l'air abattu, le teint pâle.

Il se demandait comment, il avait pu être aussi stupide pour la millième fois.

Quand, il avait renvoyé le souaffle, il ne voulait pas viser Hermione.

Et puis c'est de sa faute, elle sait très bien que le quidditch est un sport dangereux, elle n'avait pas à ce trouvé à cet endroit pensait-il.

Il se mentait à lui-même, il savait bien que tout était de sa faute et qu'il devait faire des excuses. En espérant que elle lui pardonnerait. Mais est ce qu'elle le fera ? Et si elle n'acceptait pas ses excuses cette fois –ci ? Et bien ce n'est pas grave de toute façon ça lui était égal que elle accepte ou pas se dit- il.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai » lui dit une petite voix dans la tête.

« Tu n'es qu'un jaloux et tu sait très bien que si elle refuse tes excuses tu en souffrira plus que autre chose » la petite voix résonnait encore une fois. Ron secoua sa tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Mais un doute subsistait dans le cœur de Ron. Comment se fait il, que Hermione ai accepté de venir nous voir jouer alors que elle déteste le quidditch ? Elle aurait pu aller avec Ginny dans sa chambre, comme elle le fait toujours.

« Peut être que elle voulait être avec toi ? » dit la petite voix. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle être avec moi ?

« Réfléchis un peu, grand gringalet » répondit la petite voix. Oh ça suffit, si ça continue comme ça on va me prendre pour un fou pensait Ron.

Tout ça c'est la faute à Krum murmura Ron.

Oh que non, ce n'est pas la faute de Krum.

Ron releva les yeux, Hermione était devant lui, le regard glacial. Son saignement avait cessez.

Ses lèvres avaient doublé de volume et son nez avait une couleur violacée.

Hermione, je m'ex….

Stop ! Ne dis rien, je ne suis pas venue pour entendre tes excuses surtout si tu ne les penses même pas.

Qu'est ce que tu en sait Hermione ? Tu vis dans ma tête peut-être.

Hermione fit une grimace, qui montrait bien que Ron devait se taire immédiatement avant de déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

Non je ne vis pas dans ton cerveau, tu as raison. Mais je suis venue te faire rendre compte à quel point tu m'avais mal et défigurée.

Je pourrais arranger ça, avec une potion normalement tous tes bleus disparaîtront.

Ah bon ! et…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Ron s'était levé d'un bon, empoigna Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du Terrier. Une fois à l'intérieur, il continua sa course jusque dans la salle de bain. Arrivé dans la salle de Bain, Il se retourna et pris le soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

Ron, tu vas me dire en fin se qui se passe ? dit Hermione d'un air à la fois paniquée et outrée.

Tais-toi, c'est à cause des jumeaux, dit Ron

Qu'est ce que Fred et Georges ont avoir la dedans ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

Ils venaient dans notre direction.

Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Hermione agacée.

Je ne voulais pas que ils nous voient ensemble sinon ils allaient encore m'embêter toute la soirée.

T'embêter à propos de quoi ?

Rien c'est juste une histoire entre eux et moi… et puis je devais soigner ton nez et tes lèvres.

Ah oui c'est juste, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu nous as enfermé dans la salle de bain dit ironiquement Hermione.

Oh tu sais quoi Hermione, laisse tomber !

Hermione ne dit plus rien, elle s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit.

Ron commença à fouiller dans une petite armoire. Et il en ressortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu. Il éparpilla le liquide sur un peu d'ouate.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te manger dit Ron devant le regard anxieux d'hermione.

Ron se pencha vers Hermione. Et il commença à poser la ouate sur son nez et à le frotter sur les parties recouvertes de bleus.

Ce fut un moment assez embarrassant pour Hermione. Car contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Ron lui montra sa délicatesse. Il était assez doux avec elle quand il commença frotter son visage. Ron lui demanda même à plusieurs reprises si ça ne lui fessait pas mal. A chaque fois, elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle sentit même ses joues rosir à plusieurs reprises quand Ron avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Cette délicate « opération » n'avait durée que quelques minutes. Mais dans la tête de Ron et Hermione ça avait parut duré au moins une heure.

Et voilà, admire le travail du chef dit Ron plein de fierté.

Hermione se leva doucement de son tabouret. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle tâtonnait son visage. La moindre trace de bleus avait disparut et ses lèvres avaient retrouvés leur taille normale. Elle se retourna vers Ron et dit :

Merci

De rien, au moins tu as meilleure allure comme ça dit Ron dans une phrase éclair.

Ron commença à avoir le teint rosé.

Bon on ferait mieux de sortir avant que quelqu'un arrive proposa Ron

Oui.

Ils descendirent, les escaliers en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

Au fait, Hermione, Je suis pardonné ? demanda Ron d'un air assez timide

Ron, tu crois franchement que si je ne t'avais pas pardonné, je perdrais mon temps en ce moment même à te parler.

Hermione fit alors quelque chose que elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant, elle enlaça Ron dans ses bras pendant un bref moment. Puis il se retira de son étreinte, et commencèrent tous deux à rougir.

Bonjour vous deux!

Harry ! Crièrent –ils en même temps.

Prochain chapitre le retour de Harry et comme d'habitude bisous à tous !


	4. Retrouvailles chalereuses

4. Retrouvailles chaleureuses.

Harry était enfin revenu. Hermione fut tellement contente qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Harry manqua de basculer en arrière sur le coup mais réussit à maintenir l'équilibre. Hermione se rendit compte de ce que elle venait de faire et le lâcha immédiatement.

- Oups, excuse moi Harry dit Hermione

Ce n'est rien je commence à avoir l'habitude après 5 ans.

Salut Harry dit Ron en lui serrant la main.

C'est alors que Harry remarqua que Ron avait encore pris quelques centimètres depuis la fin du mois de juin.

Bonjour Harry dit Ginny qui sortait de la cuisine, elle s'avança vers Harry et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Harry eu des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction, il savait que Ginny n'était plus amoureuse de lui, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle puisse avoir changer à ce point. Surtout que il remarqua, que Ginny était devenue jolie jeune fille. Le regard d'Harry s'attarda même sur l'énorme cœur du t-shirt de Ginny qui était juste à l'endroit de sa poitrine. C'est alors que madame Weasley le sortit de sa rêverie.

Harry ! Mon chéri, comment vas –tu ? dit –elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Bien madame Weasley.

Tant mieux ! Bon tous les trois, vous aller porter les bagages d'Harry dans la chambre. Je ne veux pas que mon couloir soit encombré ce soir.

Tous les trois se hâtèrent pour prendre les bagages d'Harry, et montèrent les escaliers.

Au fait Ron, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai demandé dit Madame Weasley d'un ton autoritaire.

Oui maman.

Une fois réunit tous dans la chambre, Hermione fut la première à harceler Harry de questions.

Alors, Harry tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Bof, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, les Dursley ne m'adressait plus la parole. Tant mieux dans le fond.

Ah ! et as-tu reçu les résultats des buses ?

Harry s'attendait à cette question de la part de Hermione.

Non

Moi non plus ce qui m'inquiètes beaucoup d'ailleurs dit Hermione anxieuse

Moi, je ne suis pas pressé de les recevoir dit Ron l'air cool.

Aux yeux d'Harry, l attitude de Ron, lui rappela Bill Weasley.

Pourquoi tu dis ça Ron. Plus vite on les aura, plus vite on sera fixé.

Ainsi je pourrais enfin savoir dans quel métier je peux me diriger. Ce serait une catastrophe si jamais je ne les avait pas toutes répliqua Hermione.

Ne paniques pas Hermione je suis sûre que tu les auras toutes dit Ron.

Hermione observa Ron et rougit un cour instant. C'est bizarre, c'est l'une des rares fois ou Ron ne la taquinait pas avec ses résultats ou au contraire il l'encourageait. Mais elle garda son air anxieux.

Ron, qu'est ce que tu dois faire exactement ? dit Harry

Ron le regarda d'un air perplexe.

Oui ta maman t'a demandé de faire quelque chose avant de monter ici.

Mince, c'est vrai Harry, tu fais bien de me le rappeler.

C'est alors que Ron se leva et quitta la pièce à une vitesse éclair sans ajouter un mot. Harry se leva à son tour pour le suivre mais Ginny le retient par le bras.

Non toi, tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on te dise de sortir.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry

Parce que et surtout ne pose surtout pas de question dit Ginny en lâchant le bras d'Harry.

Tout cela était vraiment étrange pensa Harry. Il se rassit sur son lit. Observant Ginny qui se rassit elle aussi dans un mouvement élégant presque sexy.

Dis moi Hermione pourquoi tu ne m'as écrit que tu étais plus en sécurité ici ? dit Harry en se tournant vers celle-ci.

Hermione eut l'air gênée.

Tu sait bien Harry, que Voldemort, ( Ginny frémit en entendant le nom), depuis que il à retrouvé la totalité de ces pouvoirs, il va s'en prendre en premier aux sorciers qui ne sont pas de lignée pure..

Mais oui et alors… dit Harry

Laisse moi terminé Harry coupa Hermione. Alors j'ai eu très peur pour moi et ma famille. Donc c'est alors que j'ai écrit à Dumbeldore. Et il m'a répondu que je devais aller chez Ron. Car ici il y aura un des membres de l'ordre du phénix toujours présent qui sera me défendre en cas ou.

Et tes parents Hermione ou vont-ils aller ? demanda Harry.

Ils vont rester là ou nous habitons, ils sont moldus et Voldemort ne s'en prendra pas a eux directement. Et tu sait Harry, si j'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire une lettre beaucoup plus longue cette fois-ci c'est que je suis fort préoccupée ces temps-ci dit Hermione le teint légèrement rosé.

Ah bon et qu'est ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

Tu ne devineras jamais Harry ! dit Ginny sur un ton d'excitation.

Harry sursauta, Ginny était enfin intervenue dans la conversation.

La S.A.L.E a pris plus d'ampleur que on le croyait. Hermione a réussit à faire passer son projet au ministère. Ils vont peut-être le mettre d'application.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, elle n'était plus rose mais était devenue toute rouge comme une tomate. Harry se contenta de sourire et dit :

Félicitation Hermione. Je suis content pour toi.

Merci répliqua celle-ci. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille aider Ron.

Hermione se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que Ginny et Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard furtif. Ginny sentit ses joues rougir. Harry entama la conversation.

Comment vont tes frères ? je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu depuis mon arrivée.

Bien Bill a présenté Fleur De Lacour à mes parents, maman à pleurer car elle disait se sentir vieillir. Charlie a trouvé du travail au ministère. Il est très enthousiaste car il travaille dans le même service que papa. On n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Percy et les jumeaux sont très contents que leur boutique fonctionne bien. Ils se font connaître peu à peu.

Ah et bien tout se passe bien apparemment pour vous.

Oh tu sais Harry de toute façon tu auras l'occasion de les revoir bientôt dit Ginny sur un ton décu. Celle –ci aurait préféré que ils parlent de tout autre chose que ses frères.

Et quand est ce que je pourrais les ….

Il fut interrompu par madame Weasley qui hurla du bas des escaliers.

LES ENFANTS VOUS POUVEZ DESCENDRE !

Harry se leva suivit par Ginny. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. En effet aucune bougie n'était allumée. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et dit :

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

CHUT ! Dit Ginny en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de Harry.

Ginny pris Harry par la main. Harry sursauta quand il sentit ses petits doigts entrelacés dans les siens. C'est alors que elle l'entraîna en direction du jardin en évitant de se cogner dans les meubles.

Et la, une fois arrivé dans le jardin. Harry resta bouche bée.

Toute la famille Weasley était là avec Hermione, Lupin, Tonk, Modingus et presque tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient tous là, à l'applaudir. Harry remarqua une banderole avec marqué dessus : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ». Harry se sentit euphorique. Il était si heureux qu'il se demanda si n'allait pas faire un saut périlleux de 3 mètre de haut.

Il serra plein de poignée de main et aperçu une table couverte de cadeau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand la fête battait de son plein, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry qui s'était mit à l'écart.

- Ca va Harry? demanda Ron.

Oui Ron, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez tous là.

Maman a pensé que une fête te ferait du bien pour remonter le moral, aïe…, il s'interrompit car Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Ron comprit pourquoi en voyant le visage d'Harry pâlir. Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

Ron je peux te demander un service ?

Oui

Tu veux bien aller dans la chambre, me chercher mon pull-over, car la nuit tombe et il commença à rafraîchir.

Bien sûr Harry j'y cours.

Ron se leva du banc et alla jusque dans la chambre. Il pris le pull-over de Harry. Mais il passa devant la chambre des filles. La porte était entrouverte. Tout à coup il aperçu, posée sur le lit d'Hermione, la lettre de Krum.

Ron était devant un choix cruciale, allait –il être tenter de la lire ou bien passer son chemin.

Il opta pour son premier choix, il rentra dans la chambre des filles et commença sa lecture.

_« Chère Hermione, _

_Comment vas –tu ? Ici tout va bien. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ?_

_Car moi ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai entraînement de quidditch tous les jours et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Mais je sais que toi ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne penses pas à moi et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi notre relation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Pour répondre à ta lettre précédente, je crois que en effet cette personne a des sentiments pour toi. Mais, elle est trop bornée pour s'en rendre compte. Sur ce je te laisse et t'envoi mille bisous d'amitiés. _

_Ton ami Victor »_

Ron se redressa, l'air furieux, ses oreilles était écarlates. Une autre personne pour qui Hermione aurait des sentiments, ça il ne l'accepterais jamais.

Il partit à tout allure en direction du jardin, furieux plus que jamais.

Voilà j'ai travaillé comme une dingue sur ce chapitre et je ne suis pas trop fière du résultat.

Alors le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : « La colère de Ron » ou vous verrez que Ron dévoile quelque chose de très important à Harry. Bisous a à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	5. La colère et les confidences

Réponses au revieuws

Ko-Vania :  Salut ! Oki j'en deduis que tu n'as pas aimé les 3 premiers chapitres !Mais ce n'est pas grave je poste deux chapitres j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Voilà bisous .

Cloporte: Eh oui! Lhistoire n'est pas encore très devellopée mais tu verras elle est bien par la suite merci et bizz.

Missannie: J'ai suivi ton conseil merci pour tout ! Moi aussi j'espère que ma fic aura autant de succès sur ce site ! Oh fait merci pour tes fidèles encouragement !Bisous 

5. La colère et les confidences

Hermione était assise sur le banc en train de discuter avec Harry.

Alors Hermione, comment envisages-tu cette année ?

Oh tu sais, je serais encore plus débordée que les autres années, avec la S.A.L.E à m'occuper et puis mes autres projets…

Des autres projets ? demanda Harry

Oh c'est moins important que la S.A.L.E.

Harry remarqua que elle commençait à rougir.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire rougir Hermione à tout bout de champs ces moments -ci pensa –t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose mais il n'eu pas le temps car deux mains venue de nulle part venait de basculer Hermione en arrière de son banc.

Hermione était étalée dans l'herbe et une personne rousse se tenait devant elle.

C'était Ron. Il avait l'air furieux. C'est alors que il commença à insulter Hermione.

ESPECE DE SALE PETITE GARCE ! COMMENT AS TU OSE ?

Hermione devenait blanche comme une morte. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Cet alors que Ron releva Hermione dans un geste brusque et commença à la secouer dans tous les sens.

TU N ES QU UNE GOURGANDINE. KRUM NE TA PAS SUFFIT, IL A FALLU QUE TU JETTE TON DEVOLU SUR QUELQU UN D AUTRE.

Dans un genre de mouvement de panique, tous les frères de Ron et Harry vinrent à la rescousse de Hermione.

Charlie, Bill, et les jumeaux réussirent à immobiliser Ron .

Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras, toute tremblante et des grosses larmes coulait sur ses joues. Cet alors que Harry détourna le regard vers Ron encore retenu par ses frères. Ron se débattait avec tant de frénésie. Harry confia Hermione à Ginny. Il s'avança en direction de Ron avec précipitation.

NON, MAIS QU EST-CE QUI TE PREND RON ! TU AS PERDU LA TETE OU QUOI ? hurla Harry avec rage.

C'EST DE SA FAUTE, ELLE N AURAIT JAMAIS DU FAIRE CA.

FAIRE QUOI RON ?

C'est alors que Hermione se précipita sur Ron et lui giffla la joue tellement fort que on aurait cru que la tête de Ron avait fait un tour de 360 degrés. Il eu un silence lourd. Sauf Hermione, les yeux embrumés de larmes, qui commença à parler sur un ton calme mais de la colère transperçais sa voix :

Ronald Weasley, premièrement tu as osé fouillé dans mes affaires, ensuite tu lu des choses qui ne te regardait pas, puis tu t'es montré violent et grossier envers moi. Tu as encore foncé sans réfléchir. Pour tout cela, j'ai pris ma décision.

Elle s'interrompit pour s'éclaircir la voix.

TU N ES PLUS MON MEILLEUR AMI ET PLUS JAMAIS JE NE T ADRESSERAI LA PAROLE ! Cria-t-elle.

Hermione partit en courant et pleurant en direction du terrier. Ginny se mit alors à la poursuive en criant attend Hermione.

Tous les regards étaient à présent posés sur Ron. Les frères Wealey avaient lâché Ron depuis un cour instant.

Monsieur Weasley s'avança dans leur direction.

Ronald ce que tu as fait subir à cette jeune fille est lâche et ignoble de ta part, nous aurons une conversation seul à seul dés ce soir dit monsieur Weasley ; Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu prendre un air aussi sérieux envers l'un de ses enfants.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Une larme commença à rouler sur son visage. Il mit ses mains sur son visage en fuyant à toute allure en direction des prairies envoisinant.

Harry se lança à la poursuite Ron.

IL avait le souffle cours, car Ron avait bien de l'avance sur lui.

Après 20 minutes de course folle à travers les champs et prairie, Ron commença à ralentir le pas. Harry décida donc de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de Ron.

Ils marchaient à présent tous deux. Ron reniflait beaucoup, il avait cessez de pleurer.

Harry lui passa son mouchoir en tissu.

Berci dit Ron en se mouchant bruyamment.

Pas de quoi.

Harry ne savait pas par ou commencé, il avait déjà vu Hermione et Ron se disputer mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin que des paroles. Qu'est ce qui avait pu mettre Ron dans un tel état ? C'est comme s'il avait été fou de rage. Harry n'avait jamais vu non plus Ron se mettre dans une colère noire. Et maintenant que il l'avait rattrapé qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Ron lui rendit son mouchoir.

Cet alors que Harry remarqua que il n'avait jamais encore vu cet endroit. Il arrivait à une lisière d'un bois. Harry s'arrêta, il fessait assez sombre. Ron pris sa baguette et dit : - Lumos. Harry en conclut que Ron savait où il allait. Harry prit sa baguette fit de même que Ron et le suivit.

Ils s'enfoncèrent à présent dans le bois. La lune visible, les éclairait bien.

Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas. Dit Ron

Qui ? demanda Harry

La lune répondit Ron. Tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs continua Ron

Ron qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Harry il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose d'important.

Harry ne répondit pas et préféra se taire. Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du bois. Ils se trouvaient au pied d'une falaise. Un lac juste en dessous des rochers, resplendissait de mille feux grâce au reflet des étoiles. On apercevait au loin, le village. La lune était presque pleine. Harry trouva cet endroit magnifique. Ils s'assirent tous deux au bord de la falaise. Ron entama la conversation.

C'est à cet endroit-ci que je devais l'emmener après la fête.

Mais qui Ron ?

Bien, Hermione.

Pour quoi faire ?

Pour la noyer !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

Je plaisante Harry. Je voulais lui montrer cet endroit pour qu'elle voie à quel point c'est beau. Quand j'avais 6-7 ans, avec mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur ont venaient souvent ici. Et généralement, on allait se baigner dans le lac, et on pic- niquait, c'était super. Mais un jour, cet imbécile de Percy a faillit se noyer. Résultat, depuis ce jour, maman refuse que nous revenions. Alors on a été obligés de revenir en cachette.

Harry écoutait Ron avec grande attention, il était assez rare que Ron explique des moments de son enfance. Et pour une fois que c'était le cas, Harry fut content de l'entendre parler ainsi.

Tous ça c'était le bon temps maintenant les choses sont différentes… dit Ron avec nostalgie

Ron, Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ? Tu sais bien que je suis ton ami et que je suis là pour toi Dit Harry

Ron pris une grande inspiration comme si il allait devoir escalader une montagne

Harry……. Je suis amoureux d'Hermione dit Ron d'un air triste.

Harry crut que il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. C'était donc ça. Mais à présent tout s'éclaircissait dans sa tête. Toutes les pièces du Puzzles étaient réunies. Ce qui était logique :

Tous ces mystères de sa prétendue jalousie sur Krum , leurs disputes interminable et sa folie de tout à l'heure. Harry savait enfin pourquoi.

Normalement, je devais venir ici tout à l'heure avec qu'elle et tout lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle, mais encore une fois j'ai tout raté. Et puis ça n'aurait servit à rien elle éprouve à présent des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que Victor.

Qu'est ce que tu en sait ? demanda Harry

Il y avait une lettre de Victor sur son lit. Et tu me connais Harry, moi et la curiosité ça fait deux. Et dans la lettre, Victor lui disait que une personne éprouvait des sentiments mais que elle était trop bornée pour sans rendre compte. Je vois vraiment pas qui ça peut-être. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, vu que elle ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole dit Ron d'un ton sinistre.

Ne dis pas ça je suis sûre que elle te reparlera, mais cette fois –ci ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il faudra du temps. Mais elle doit comprendre pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça.

Harry, je ne pourrais pas lui avouer.

On aurait cru que Ron allait se remettre à pleurer.

Aller je suis sur que t'y arriveras un jour et je serais là pour d'aider.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, on pouvait apercevoir une lueur d'espoir qui scintillait dans ses yeux.

Merci. Bon je crois que l'on ferait mieux de retourner et puis je dois écouter les réprimandes de mon père.

Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne disputera pas, il te fera juste la morale c'est tout dit Harry réconfortant.

Au fait Ron depuis quand est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que…

Tu vas rire Harry, le jour ou elle a eu une tête de chat.

Harry le regarda d'un air bizarre.

Ce que tu peut être bête dés fois, c'est le jour du bal de Noël. Dit Ron en riant au éclat.

Et ils quittèrent cet endroit magique en rigolant et en se remémorant tous de sortes de bon souvenirs.

A 1 kilomètre de la, au terrier, dans une des chambres, une jeune fille de 16 ans pleurait enfuie en dessous de ses couvertures tandis que une autre essayait de la réconforter.

Et dans la cuisine, un père attendit patiemment son fils cadet, afin de lui raconter une petite histoire de moral.

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que le 4. Mais je n'avais plus d'idées désolé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera. « Tel père, tel fils » ou monsieur Weasley expliquera une petite histoire assez amusante à Ron. Et il y aura une scène assez insolite entre Ginny et Harry. Voilà sur ce Bisous à tous.


	6. tel père, tel fils

Réponse au Revieuws :

Quedver: Salut! Mais non t'inquiètes ils se pardonneront très vite ! Merci du compliment et bisous !

Athéna: Salut! Bon pour lees fautes d'orthographes c'est vrai que je suis nulle mais j'y ferais attention à l'avenir . Pour mes idées originales et cencées j'aimerais que tu m'expliques en détails parce que je ne comprend pas ! Il me semble que mon histoire est bien partie non ? Maintenant si tu as des idées dis le moi car cette fic est écrite d'avance jusqu'au chapitre 23 et je pourrais envisager de modifier certains chapitres si tu le desires. J'ai bien écrit un chapitre entier pour quelqu'un qui me l'avais demander sur un autre site alors pourquoi pas ? Bon je suis flatée de ton dernier compliment donc je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir! Merci beaucoup et bisous !

ps : Merci du conseil mais on m'avait déjà fait la remarque avant donc je me suis améliorer dans les chapitre suivant ! bizz

Sophie: Merci du Compliment ! Mais t'inquiètes la suite est écrite d'avance jusqu'au chapitre 23 lol ! Merci et bizz!

6.Tel père, tel fils

La fête était terminée depuis longtemps. Les banderoles et décorations avaient disparue. Tout le monde était retourné chez soi.

Charlie était partit se coucher. Bill et Fleur également.

Et Fred et Georges après avoir dit au revoir à leurs parents, étaient aussi retournés dans les appartements de leur boutique.

Il ne restait plus que Molly et Arthur Weasley dans la cuisine.

Arthur, je veux que tu donnes à ton fils une bonne correction. Il l'a mérité après ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre Hermione.

Molly ça ne servirait à rien de le punir. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un meilleur stratège pour que il s'en souvienne longtemps du mal qu'il a pu causer.

Très bien fait comme tu veut mais je te préviens il a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux sinon je m'occuperais de lui personnellement dit madame Weasley menaçante.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Molly chérie, va te coucher maintenant tu as en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Bonne nuit Arthur dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Et Molly partit en direction se sa chambre.

Monsieur Weasley regarda sa montre, il était à présent minuit 15, Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

Monsieur Weasley se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le jardin, il aperçut au loin deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui, dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant Monsieur Weasley, celui-ci pris un air sérieux et dit :

J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta ballade nocturne, Ronald, car maintenant on ne rigole plus.

Ron baissa les yeux. Harry et lui rentrèrent à l'intérieur du Terrier sans prononçé un seul mot.

Harry échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et dit :

Bonne nuit Monsieur Weasley, bonne nuit Ron.

Bonne nuit Harry répondit monsieur Weasley.

Harry passa devant Ron et celui-ci grommela quelque chose comme : 'onne 'uit

Et Harry pris la direction de sa chambre.

Enfin, ils étaient la, le père avec le fils.

Monsieur Weasley sur un air solennelle, fit signe de s'asseoir à Ron.

C'est ce qu'il firent ensemble, ils étaient face à face.

Ronald, je ne suis pas là pour te punir. Mais ce que tu as dit à Hermione n'es vraiment pas bien du tout.

Ron ne réagissait pas. Il préféra regarder ses chaussures.

Aussi, ta maman avait décidé de t'infliger une punition mais pour une fois nous avons décidé autre chose pour te faire comprendre ce qui es mal et ce qui est bien.

Monsieur Weasley continua la conversation.

Je sais que tu éprouves plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione. Dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

QUOI ! dit Ron dans un sursaut. Ses oreilles devinrent écarlates.

CHUT, tu vas réveiller les autres.

Excuse moi Papa, dit Ron en se rasseyant.

Ecoute Ron, je sait très bien ton secret mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le dirait à personne.

Mais papa, comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?

Il ne faut pas être aveugle pour sent rendre compte.

Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Non mais en fet ta petite crise de tout à l'heure m'a rappelé quelqu'un que j'avais bien connu autre fois.

Ah bon et qui est ce ?

Tu le sauras en m'écoutant attentivement.

Monsieur Weasley commença son récit :

**_« Il y a maintenant un peu plus de vingt ans de cela. A Poudlard, il y avait un jeune garçon de 16 ans du nom de Franck Smith. C'était l'un des plus beau garçon de l'école, toutes les filles de l'école étaient à ses pieds. Il était aussi un très bon joueur de Quidditch._**

**_Il était de la maison de Griffondor et avait de assez bons résultats au cours. C'était un travailleur acharné. Donc tout lui réussissait. Malgré ce succès, il était assez modeste et n'avait pas une pointe d'orgueil. Sa seule ambition était de devenir professeur de métamorphose. _**

**_Un jour que je revenais d'une de mes retenues. Je l'aperçu dans le couloir en très grande conversation avec une fille. Ce n'était pas une des plus jolie fille de Poudlard, mais celle-ci avait son petit charme. Puis la fille disparue vers la salle commune. C'est alors lorsque je m'avançais vers lui il m'interpella :_**

**_Dis moi Arthur, la fille avec qui je vient de parler elle est très jolie tu ne trouves pas ?_**

_**Je ne l'ai vue que de loin qui étais-ce ?**_

_**Molly.**_

_**Ah bon.**_

_**Dis moi je peut te demander un service.**_

_**Oui**_

_**En fet, cette fille me plaît vraiment bien et j'aimerais que tu te renseignes cette semaine –ci sur elle et aussi que tu lui parles de moi. **_

_**Mais enfin Franck, je ne connais pas très bien cette fille et puis pourquoi tu ne le fait tu pas toi-même.**_

_**J'aimerais bien mais seulement je dois travailler avec Mc Gonagald après mes heures de cours.**_

**_Très bien, je le ferais._**

_**Merci, t'es un très chic type Arthur, je te revaudrais ça.**_

_**C'est alors que toute semaine là, je restais tout le temps avec Molly. Et c'est comme ça que je connus ta mère. Mais, Il s'est avéré que pendant cette semaine, il se passa quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas. **_

_**C'est le Fait que je m'attendais très bien avec Molly. Pour moi, c'est une fille drôle, amusante, intelligente… Elle avait tant de qualité que je ne soupçonnais pas. Disons que j'avais passé une semaine formidable en sa compagnie. **_

_**Et je crois que j'éprouvais un début d'amour à se moment là pour elle. Mais je ne m'en rendais vraiment pas compte. Et puis l'heure était venue de tout raconter à Franck. Le dimanche soir donc lorsque nous fûmes seuls, Franck me demanda :**_

_**Alors raconte moi tout.**_

**_Et à ce moment là je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête mais je répondis :_**

**_Elle est totalement inintéressante._**

_**Ah bon ? mais encore…**_

**_Bien, elle est comme toute les filles, stupide, ennuyeuse, pas du tout marrante, et elle te déteste._**

_**Mais je croyais que...**_

_**Et bien tu avais mal compris.**_

**_Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'avait pris. Je crois que il se doutait bien que je lui mentais. Et un drôle de sentiment commença à bouillir en moi,je ne savais pas ce que c'était._**

_**La semaine suivante Franck ne lâcha pas prise. En effet, je l'aperçu plusieurs fois avec Molly et le pire ce que ils s'entendaient à merveille. **_

_**Moi je continuais à rester souvent avec Molly et à l'aimer de plus en plus jour après jour.**_

_**Puis un jour Molly m'annonça que elle sortait avec Franck.**_

_**Ce fut comme un éléctro-choc. Je vis rouge. Je me précipita pour trouver Franck, ( il se trouvait dans la classe de Madame Mc Gonagald), Et là, je me jeta sur lui et commença à l'insulter et le frapper comme avec toute ma force. Quand on nous sépara, Franck était amoché. Et moi j'eu des heures de retenues pendant un mois entier.**_

_**Molly ne m'adressait plus la parole. Pendant au moins des mois je n'eu même plus un regard d'elle.**_

_**Le 1 mai, je décidai d'aller faire mes excuses à Molly et Franck.**_

_**Le plus grand des hasards fut que je trouvai Molly en premier. Elle était seule sous le saule pleureur en train de réviser. **_

_**Molly je peux te parler un instant.**_

_**Elle leva ses yeux vers moi mais ne dit rien.**_

_**J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon attitude envers toi et Franck.**_

_**De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.**_

_**Comment cela ?**_

_**Franck et moi avons rompu.**_

_**Et pourquoi ?**_

_**Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.**_

_**Je m'assis près d'elle. Et si comme, les mois entiers où elle ne me parlait plus n'avaient jamais existé. On était comme avant, on s'entendait toujours aussi bien.**_

**_Je n'ai plus vu revu Franck après notre mariage celui-ci a été tué par tu-sait-qui, ta mère et moi avons même été à son enterrement. Quand à ta mère et moi on ne sait plus quitté depuis ce premier mai et tu connais la suite »_**

Ron resta bouche bée. Alors son père fut exactement comme lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

Ron ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que dans la vie, la jalousie ne résout rein. Si tu aime tant que ça Hermione laisse la vivre, ne l'étouffe pas ça ne vous mènera à rien. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione est une fille très intelligente je suis sur que vous vous réconcilierez très vite.

Ron ne préféra rien dire, il souhaita bonne nuit à son père et monta se coucher. Et puis comme on dit la nuit porte conseille.

Ginny ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Car elle avait consoler jusque à deux heures du matin Hermione qui pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Ginny regarda son réveil, il était 3 heures du matin. Soudain un besoin pressant se fit sentir.

Elle se leva en douceur, se maudissant d'avoir bu trop de jus de citrouille.

Après avoir été à la toilette. Son ventre gargouilla. Elle descendit dans le noir le plus complet à la cuisine.

Quand elle ouvrit le frigo, il restait de la tarte à la cerise de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle pris un morceau et pris la décision de l'emmener en haut.

BONK.

Ginny venait de se trébucher sur quelque chose ou plutôt sur quelqu'un.

Cette autre personne qui était couché en dessous d'elle, sortit sa baguette et dit Lumos.

C'était Harry. Ils étaient étalés tous les deux à terre. Couché l'un sur l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se relevèrent tous deux gênés, de leur situation.

Le morceau de tarte était venu s'écrasé entre eux deux, résultats ils avaient tous les deux des traces de rouges sur leurs t-shirt.

Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? chuchota Harry.

Je suis venue pour manger un bout car mon estomac n'arrête pas de râler.

Ca tombe bien moi aussi, alors on a qu'à manger un truc à deux.

Ginny était très enchantée de cette proposition.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, ils se mirent à table et mangèrent de la tarte en discutant de chose et d'autre. Notamment du quidditch, de l'année avenir, de Ron et Hermione. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé que il était 5h30 du matin quand ils montèrent se coucher.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un silence le plus complet.

Ouf, j'y suis arrivée à cette fin de chapitre. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera

« La fin des vacances » ; Eh oui il est temps pour nos quatre amis de rentrer à Poudlard.

Sur ce bisous à tous.


	7. La fin des vacances

7. La fin des vacances

Hermione fut la première levée. Il était 7 heures. Elle descendit.

A travers les carreaux de la cuisine, le soleil perçait et la chaleur commença à envahir toute la pièce. Cette journée allait encore atteindre des sommets de températures.

Comme personne ne fut encore debout, Hermione pris le soin de préparer le petit déjeuner et de dresser la table.

Oh ma chérie tu es déjà levée ?

Hermione sursauta. C'était madame Weasley.

Oui et j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Comme tu es adorable !

Hermione essaya de sourire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et encore rouge de la veille. Elle avait du mal à ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

Bonjour Mesdames dit une voix claironnante.

Bonjour Arthur dit Madame Weasley.

Bonjour Monsieur Weasley dit Hermione.

Alors Hermione ça va mieux qu'hier ? demanda Monsieur Weasley

Madame Weasley lui fit un grand signe de se taire. Hermione ne préféra rien répondre et détourna la conversation.

Je vais me changer.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre. Molly se retourna vers son mari et dit :

Arthur ! Tu manques complètement de tact. Cette fille a été traumatisée et toi tu ne trouves pas mieux que d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais Molly chérie…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase car la tête de Rémus Lupin venait d'apparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Bonjour vous deux. Il faut absolument que vous rendiez au quartier général de l'Ordre. C'est Urgent.

Mais enfin Rémus qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda madame Weasley.

Je ne sais pas mais Dumbeldore a demandé que je vous contacte tous les deux, Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux doivent venir aussi. Je vous laisse car je dois prévenir tous les autres membres. On se retrouve la- bas. A tantôt. dit Rémus stressé.

Et Il disparut. Monsieur et madame Weasley se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

Bon, il faut réveiller tout le monde et les prévenir. Je te charge de cela Molly. Pendant ce temps je vais me préparer en vitesse.

Ok. Ne panique pas chérie, je vais me charger de tout cela.

Madame Weasley se mit au pied de l'escalier et hurla

LES ENFANTS DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! sa voix résonna comme un tremblement de terre dans toute la maison.

Charlie fut le premier à descendre. Il était déjà en tenue de travail. Bill, Fleur et Ron le suivirent à moitié endormis. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard tous deux en n'arrêtant pas de bailler. Et Hermione les suivit vêtue d'une petite robe d'été qui ne laissa pas indiffèrent le regard de Ron. Quand Arthur revenait dans la cuisine, Molly leur expliqua se qui se passait.

Les enfants nous devons nous absenter toute la journée. Bill et Fleur vous devez nous accompagner, nous partons rejoindre l'ordre. Charlie tu resteras ici avec eux aujourd'hui et tu n'iras pas travailler.

Mais maman…

Il n'y a pas de mais Charlie, il faut quelqu'un pour les protéger en cas ou. Quand à Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny vous vous… GINNY !

Ginny pris peur et se cacha derrière son frère Bill.

Q UEST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A TON T-SHIRT ? cria madame Weasley.

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, hier j'ai mangé de la tarte et c'est tombé dessus dit Ginny rougissante.

Et comment est ce que je vais ravoir cette tâche maintenant ! rugit madame Weasley.

Je le laverai moi-même dit Ginny d'un air timide.

Tu as intérêt dit madame Weasley d'un air menaçant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il repensa à la scène d'hier soir. Mais lui au moins avait pris le temps de changer de t-shirt. Cet alors que Monsieur Weasley se leva.

Donc vous quatre vous ne quitterez pas la maison aujourd'hui dit monsieur Weasley en s'adressant à Harry, Ron , Hermione et Ginny.

Mais papa c'est injuste intervenait Ron.

C'est juste le temps d'une journée profité-en pour faire le début de vos bagages car vous retournez bientôt à Poudlard.

Monsieur Weasley les regarda tous et dit :

Aller dépêcher vous !

A ce moment là, tout le monde se hâta de se préparer. Vingt minutes plus tard, quand ils furent sur le point de partir. Madame Weasley dit ses dernières recommandations :

Surtout ne quitter pas la maison et pas d'imprudence compris ?

Oui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Et dans un Flop, Monsieur, madame, Bill Weasley et fleur De Lacour transplanèrent. Et tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur du terrier. Cet alors que Ron suggéra à Harry :

Harry, comme il fait chaud aujourd'hui on a qu'a aller se baigner au lac, tu sait bien l'endroit que je t'ai montré hier soir.

Il est hors de question que nous y allions, on a promis à maman qu'on ne sortirait pas du terrier intervenait Ginny.

Personne ne t'as invité à ce que je sache lui dit Ron d'un ton amer.

Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée dit Charlie ; L'ennui ce qu'on doit tous y aller ensemble.

Qu'est ce que tu en penses Hermione, tu viendrais avec nous ? demanda Harry.

Faites ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche dit Hermione sur un ton d'indifférence.

Très bien dit Ron allons tous nous changer.

Et un fois tous prêt. Ils partirent ensemble en direction de l'endroit magique. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel. Et il fessait une chaleur étouffante.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils se déchargèrent de leurs sacs à dos. Ils pique-niquèrent.

Tout le monde se mit en maillot de bain. Ron, Harry et Ginny plongèrent dans l'eau et ils commencèrent à s'éclabousser.

Charlie s'apprêtait lui aussi à les rejoindrent, mais il remarqua que Hermione restait à l'écart, à l'ombre, en train de lire un livre sur les différentes écoles de sorcellerie partout dans le monde. Il préféra la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ?

Oh oui dit –elle dans une voix qui n'étais pas la sienne.

Charlie remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le livre cachait bien son visage.

Hermione, quoi que tu penses en ce moment, ce n'est juste que un mauvais passage, avec le temps ça s'arrangera dit il en passant son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.

Le pire c'est que j'ai perdu le meilleur ami que j'avais dit elle dans un sanglot.

Ne dis pas ça. Tu verras ça va aller mieux. Aller vient te baigner avec nous dit Charlie en se levant d'un seul coup.

Non je préfère vous regardez dit Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

Tu as tort car l'eau à l'air délicieuse.

Et Charlie partit rejoindre les autres. L'après-midi, tout le monde décida de se reposer et de bronzer. Sauf Hermione qui profita du fait que les autres soient endormis pour aller enfin se baigner. Elle plongea dans l'eau du lac et fit une ou deux longueurs. Quand, tout à coup, de l'eau éclaboussa le visage d' Hermione. Elle se leva la tête et vit Ron en hauteur, penché au- dessus d'un rocher.

Alors miss, on profite tant que les autres ne te voient pas.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Et continua à nager en l'ignorant.

Tu sais que je peux te noyer si je le désire dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas. Et plongea la tête baissée dans l'eau et disparut dans les profondeurs du lac… Ron ne la voyant plus commença à la chercher du regard.

PLOUF !

Ron était tombé dans l'eau. Hermione l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait fait glissé de son rocher. Hermione sourit et lança un regard à Ron qui signifiait « Attrapa moi si tu peut ».

Ron se lança donc à la poursuite de Hermione. Harry, Ginny et Charlie qui furent réveillé par le chahut, plongèrent dans l'eau et se mirent aussi à la poursuite d'Hermione. Harry réussit à la rattraper. Et ils jouèrent ainsi jusque la fin de l'après-midi.

Vers 17h30 le ciel commença à s'assombrir de nuages noirs. Toute la joyeuse troupe du replier ses bagages et repartirent pour éviter l'orage qui se préparait. Ils rentrèrent au terrier bien avant que les parents ne rentrent. Mais l'orage était présent, Harry, Ginny et Charlie admirait le ciel remplit d'éclair. Hermione était seule dans sa chambre. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron rentra. Mais n'eu le temps de rien dire car Hermione, le dos tourné à lui, commença la conversation.

Ron, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. Je ne veux pas non plus que l'on ne se parle plus, mais je veut que tu comprennes ce que tu m'as dit sera comme une plaie qui ne cicatrisera jamais. Donc nous serons toujours ami mais ce sera différent entre nous à présent.

Ron ne préféra rien répondre. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient dans le bas de son dos. Il l'admirait comment pouvait-elle encore lui adresser la parole ? pensa-t-il.

Merci mione fini-t-il par dire et il s'en alla.

Elle resta seule dans ses pensées regardant le ciel orageux. Elle se dit qu'il y avait encore un espoir de sauver cet amour qui brûlait en elle pour lui.

Pendant, les trois semaines qui suivirent, le temps ne changea pas. De la pluie, de l'orage, par moment des éclaircies. Ce qui avait le don de mettre tout le terrier de mauvaise humeur.

Car cela signifiait quelque chose il fallait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard et fini les vacances.

Le 1 septembre, Le réveil de Harry sonna, ses bagages étaient prêts de la veille.

Il se leva et se dit : En route, pour Poudlard.

Voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse je vous l'ai publié le plus vite possible. Bon disons que il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans se chapitre-ci. Mais dans le prochain, il y aura plein de surprises

Le prochain Chapitre s'intitulera : « Une rentrée mouvementée », ou vous découvrirez le résultats des buses de chacun, des nouvelles de Malfoy, Neville, et tous les autres ainsi que une surprise attend Harry. Voila sur ce bisou à tous.


	8. Une rentrée mouvementée

8. Une rentrée mouvementée.

Il était 7h30.Tous le monde était descendu déjeuner. La tension qui régnait dans le terrier était à son comble. Madame Wesaley qui n'arrêtait pas de courir partout en stressant tous les autres membres de la famille. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire : « Ron dépêche-toi à finir ton déjeuner» ou « Ginny, tu as pris toutes tes affaires ? »Ou bien « Arthur, Charlie et Bill dépêchez vous, vous aller être en retard pour le travail ». Hermione quand à elle, tremblait littéralement, en sachant que ils n'avaient toujours pas eu le résultat des buses.

Pour finir, ils partirent tous dans un mouvement de panique général, en direction de la gare.

Ils arrivèrent tous à temps pour prendre le Poudlard express. Après un bref moment des au revoirs, madame Weasley les serra bien fort dans ses bras et ils prirent place dans un compartiment libre.

Ouf, enfin libre. Souffla Ron. Chaque année c'est la même chose, il faut toujours que elle nous stressent à la rentrée.

Ne te plaint Ron au moins ça prouve qu'elle tient à nous. Dit Harry en souriant.

Le ventre de Ron grogna.

Tiens je m'achèterais bien quelque chose à manger.

Tu viens de prendre ton petit déjeuner dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger correctement avec maman qui courrait dans toute la maison.

Le chariot de friandises passa. Ils achetèrent pleins de sucreries. Ron fut le premier à se jeter dessus. La porte du compartiment s'ouvra. C'était Neville, il avait toujours cet air naïf.

Bonjour les amis.

Bonjour Neville.

Salut Neville tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! dit Harry la bouche pleine.

Oh, grand-mère ne veut plus que je sorte à cause de vous-savez-qui. C'était un peu ennuyeux d'ailleurs. Dit Neville sur un ton triste.

Neville s'installa avec eux.

Oh fait, Ron et Hermione vous devez aller dans le compartiments des préfets on vous attend dit Neville.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, se levèrent et disparurent dans le couloir.

Le reste du voyage se passa bien, pas de Malfoy en vue. Ils échangèrent leurs souvenirs de vacances. Arrivés à Poudlard, Hagrid était toujours là, en train de guider les premières années.

Une fois dans le château, Harry et Ginny retrouva Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà dans la grande salle en entendant la cérémonie de répartition.

Lorsque Harry vint s'installer en face d' Hermione. Il remarqua son insigne de préfète, elle n'était plus préfète mais préfète en chef. Harry tourna son regard vers Ron celui- était toujours préfet. Hermione gonfla alors sa poitrine pour bien faire reluire son badge. Et parla à Harry sur un ton très sérieux.

Les premières années ne vont pas arrivés tout de suite, tiens voilà ta lettre de buse. Mc Gonagald nous les donnent seulement maintenant car elle a dit que il a fallut du temps pour que le jury se décide. Oh fait je suis préfète en chef.

Hermione tendit la lettre à Harry.

Merci. Dit Harry.

Harry ouvra son enveloppe. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

Son cœur fit alors un bon. Il avait eu 12 buses. Il était heureux, il allait pouvoir entamé sa carrière d'auror. Même si il y avait les aspics avant c'était déjà exploit d'avoir réussit la plupart des ses buses.

Harry releva ses yeux.

Alors ? dit Ron

J'en ai 12.

Félicitation mon vieux, Hermione les as toutes eues et moi j'en ai eu 10.

Félicitations aussi à vous deux.

Tiens je me demande qui sera notre nouveaux prof des défenses contre les forces du mal dit Hermione.

A la table des professeurs, à coté de professeur Rogue, il y avait une jeune femme assez séduisante, blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air très sympathique. Dumbeldore souhaita la bienvenue aux élèves. Et présenta la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Je vous présente miss Eléonore Graham. Elle sera l'assistante de votre professeur de potion. Aussi vous n'aurez pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans un premier temps. Mais, nous vous en trouverons un dé que possible. Dit Dumbeldore en se levant.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle.

La cérémonie de répartition se passa. Ensuite, il mangèrent le repas du début d'année puis montèrent dans la salle commune. Angelina Johnson, capitaine de l'équipe de Grifffondor s'avança vers eux avec des béquilles sous les bras. Elle avait la jambe droite dans le plâtre.

Salut les amis ! dit Angelina souriante.

Salut répondirent Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ta jambe ? demanda Hermione.

Oh c'est de ma faute, je suis tombé cet été de mon balai en plein vol et je suis mal retombée mais ça va aller, je n'en ai que pour 6 mois grand maximum le temps que mes os se ressoudent.

Eh qui va te remplacer comme capitaine pour les matchs et entraînement ? demanda Harry.

Oh Mc Gonagald ne t'as pas mit au courant dit Angelina d'un air incrédule.

Non.

Bien ce sera toi ! Et tu resteras comme attrapeur bien sur.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il allait être capitaine de l'équipe pendant quelques mois.

Et bien il t'en arrive des affaires cette année mon vieux dit Ron sur un ton exclamation.

Cite moi une année où il ne met pas arrivés quelque chose…dit Harry

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Ron, Hermione, Harry s'installèrent au coin du feu pour discuter et attendirent que tout le monde soit monté se coucher.

Je me demande pourquoi Rogue à besoin d'une assistante en potion ? dit Hermione.

Moi je la trouve très jolie, pas vrai Harry ? répliqua Ron

Oui on peut le dire dit Harry

Ah les garçons que vous êtes bêtes ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche que Rogue à une assistante alors qu'il sait bien se débrouiller tout seul pour préparer ses potions! dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une assistante.

Harry, Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête en même temps, Ginny était apparue du dortoir des filles.

J'avais soif alors je suis descendue me chercher un verre d'eau. Dit-elle sous le regard interrogateur de Ron.

Comment tu le sais que ce n'est pas une assistante demanda Ron

Oh après le repas, elle est venue me trouver dans le couloir. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais bien dans l'année des buses. Je lui répondu que oui. Puis elle m'a demandé si on voyait toujours les potions de force en cinquième année, je lui ai répondu que oui.

Et alors dit Ron.

Laisse moi finir. Ensuite elle m'a dit que si elle me posait ses questions là, c'est parce que elle allait nous donner cours en cinquième car elle est stagiaire. Elle veut devenir professeur de potion. Mais que elle aidait aussi le professeur Rogue dans la préparation de ses potions.

Et tu sais si elle va nous donner cours demanda vivement Ron.

Non, rien que notre classe car elle dit qu elle a assez de travail avec une classe.

Ron soupira de désespoir.

Tant mieux ainsi tu seras te concentrer sur ton cours dit Hermione.

Hermione, merci de ma motiver de la sorte répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Bon moi je vais chercher à manger aux cuisines dit Ginny, et disparut derrière la grosse dame.

Il était à présent 23heures, Ron, Hermione et Harry se levèrent de leurs fauteuils, se dirent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher. Ginny n'était toujours pas revenue des cuisines.

La pendule retentit les douzes coups de minuits, dans la salle commune des griffondors, un jeune homme de 16 ans, attendait patiemment sa bien-aimée.

C'est alors que elle apparu lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame pivota. Elle était belle, rousse, il se rua vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Oh ma Ginny comme tu m'as manqué, se voir que 5 fois pendant les vacances c'est à devenir fou.

Ginny le regarda, elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ginny. ? demanda Dean.

On… On. Elle sanglotait à présent.

Ne te fatigues pas j'ai compris. Dit Dean en se dégageant des bras de Ginny.

Qu'est ce que t'as compris dit Ginny, les yeux rouges.

Que tu l'aimes toujours et que c'est fini entre nous ! répliqua Dean d'un geste brusque.

Ginny ne préféra rien dire, il avait raison, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Dean commença à faire les cents pas. Il était rouge de colère.

Alors, il y aura toujours lui, le célèbre Harry Potter. Dit Dean fulminant de rage.

Ne je ne l'aime pas parce que il célèbre, je l'aime parce qu'il est simplement Harry.

Oui c'est ça fait croire ça à d'autres mais pas à moi !

Arrête, tu préfères quoi que je continue à sortir avec toi en te donnant de faux espoirs répliqua-t-elle.

Ginny était fâchée à présent.

Non mais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire, tu sais très bien que il ne s'intéresse pas à toi et toi tu obstines à croire à quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais dit Dean.

Ce que Dean venait de dire, avait pour effet d'une gifle à Ginny. Il avait en partie raison.

Il a changé d'avis sur moi. Dit Ginny tremblante

Ah bon et j'aimerais bien voir ça. Prouve le-moi. Dit Dean sur un ton de défi.

Ne je n'ai pas à te le prouver j'en suis sûre. Tu verras bien dans les jours avenirs.

Dans 50 ans, tu veut dire répliqua Dean avec un sourire narquois.

Dean, tu n'es qu'un jaloux, et tu ne cherches pas à me comprendre. Dit Ginny d'un ton sévère.

Oh que non tu es trop compliquée pour moi Ginny. Allez vas donc le retrouver ton héros Harry.

Ginny tourna alors les talons et d'un pas précipité disparut dans le dortoir des filles.

Dean resta seul dans ses pensées en regardant la cheminée éteinte ; « Tu me le paieras Harry, ça je te le garantit ».

Voilà. J'ai mit deux jours pour l'écrire car l'inspiration ne venait pas. Mais je suis quand même fier de moi car je trouve ce chapitre assez original lol. Donc le prochain chapitre, nous verrons la relation Ron-Hermione évoluée de manière inattendue et nous en saurons un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse Eléonore Graham. Il s'intitulera : Accepter ses sentiments.

Sur ce bisous à tous et Revieuws s'il-vous plaît.


	9. Accepter ses sentiments

Annonce: Je m'apercois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de revieuws franchement dites-moi ce que vous en pensez meme si c'est négatif ! En plus de ça je répond à toutes vos revieuws et à toutes vos questions éventuelles si franchement c'est si nul que ça dites le moi et j'arrete tout de suite la publication ! Voilà merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissez une revieuw jusque maintenant ! 

9. Accepter ses sentiments.

Le premier mois de cours se passa très bien, Harry, Hermione et Ron eurent de nombreuses heures de liberté parce que Dumbeldore n'avait toujours pas trouvé de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Pendant ses heures de liberté, chacun s'occupait à ses loisirs ; Hermione était surmenée de travail ; entre les lettres à écrire au ministère pour la S.A.L.E, les devoirs pour l'école, les chapeaux à tricoter pour les elfes, la surveillance des autres années, et vérifier si les préfets fessait bien leur travail, il avait de quoi être de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry assuma bien son poste de remplaçant du capitaine. Bien sûr, Angelina venait souvent les observer, et juger comment se déroulaient les entraînements. Elle était très contente de Harry qui se débrouillait comme un chef. C'est ainsi qu'il passa son temps à entraîner l'équipe. Ce qui lui était fort favorable pour l'année suivante c'est-on jamais.

Quand à Ron, lui passa son temps à jouer au Quidditch et à rêver sur l'assistante de potion.

Car Eléonore Graham, même si elle ne leur donnait pas cours, s'installait toujours dans le fond de la classe et prenait constamment des notes. Ce qui obligea, Ron à se retourner sans cesse pour la regarder, ce qui fait que il était souvent en train se s'impliquer de la crème au niveau de sa nuque. Donc tout allait pour le mieux.

La seule chose assez curieuse était Malfoy, oui depuis la rentrée, il n'avait fait aucunes remarques aucunes attaque à Harry et ses amis. Ce que Hermione trouva très louche mais Ron lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'inquiéter que c'était certainement parce que son père était à Azkaban et que certainement que Drago avait peur de eux à présents. Hermione avait répliqué que ce n'était certainement pas ça. Sur ce Ron et Hermione s'était encore disputer et puis réconcilier.

Un jeudi matin, les élèves de griffondors et serpentards étaient rassemblés devant le cachot de Rogue afin de suivre deux interminables heures de potions.

Rogue apparut, les élèves rentrèrent, s'installèrent et commencèrent leur préparation de potions.

Ron et Hermione étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre.

Tu as fini de te retourner sans cesse, de toute façon elle ne te remarque même pas. Dit Hermione sur un ton d'exaspération.

Qu'est ce que tu en sais miss-je-sais-tout répliqua Ron.

Je le sais parce qu'elle ne t'adresse aucun regard dit Hermione le teint rosi.

Ron répondit :

N'empêche que j'aimerais savoir un peu plus sur elle, Rogue ne nous l'a pas présenté.

C'est qu'il a jugé utile de ne pas nous la présenter, à quoi ça servirait puisque elle ne nous donne pas cours ?

A mieux la connaître et à … Hermione tu ne prépare pas ta potion ! s'exclama-t-il.

En effet Hermione écrivait un long parchemin au ministère. Elle observa Ron et lui montra une petite fiole contenant sa potion.

Je l'avais préparée à l'avance car j'ai trop de travail en ce moment dit Hermione.

Très astucieux miss Granger, mais voyez-vous il y a un temps pour travailler et un autre pour s'amuser dit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

C'était Rogue.

Mais monsieur, je ne m'amuses pas et puis j'avais fait mon travail répliqua Hermione.

Très bien, 10 points en moins chacun pour Griffondor. Et en plus de cela, monsieur Weasley vous serez en retenues ce soir avec moi, pour avoir à maintes reprises perturbés la classe en vous provocant sans cesse des torticolis.

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rires.

Et vous mademoiselle Granger je veut que vous l'accompagner et que vous l'attendez jusque à la fin de sa retenue et vous le raccompagnerez. Vous râlez à cause de votre surplus de travail ? et bien vous pourrez vous plaindre pour quelque chose ainsi dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

La cloche sonna, Ron fut le premier en sortir à grand pas.

Hermione et Harry eurent le temps de le rejoindre dans la grande salle.

Ron se servit une grande cuillère de purée, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Aller, Ron ce n'est pas si grave que ça dit Harry.

Pas si grave que ça ? Et mon entraînement de Quidditch ce soir alors ? S'exclama Ron.

Et moi, qu'est ce que je devrais dire, passer la soirée à t'attendre devant les cachots de Rogue. Moi j'ai des activités plus importantes que le Quidditch Monsieur weasley répliqua vivement Hermione.

Ah oui à part t'occuper de ta sale je ne vois pas ce que tu peut bien faire d'autre de ta journée puisque tu t'avance dans tes cours dit Ron

Hermione ne termina pas son assiette, se leva d'un geste brusque, pris son sac et dit à Ron :

Et puis on ne dit pas sale mais S.A.L.E et mes autres occupations ne te regarde en aucun point.

Elle avait l'air fâchée et quitta la grande salle précipitamment.

Ca y est je sent que ça va être la joie et le bonne humeur ce soir dit Harry.

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute cette fois Harry ? répliqua Ron

C'est de la faute à tous les deux, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputez !

Ron choqué par l'attitude de Harry se leva également, et partit sans rien dire à Harry.

Ginny qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

Ils se sont encore disputés ? dit Ginny.

Harry releva les yeux et remarqua que Ginny s'était maquillée aujourd'hui.

Il sourit et lui répondit :

Non, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle tactique pour manger en paix.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

Les cours de l'après-midi, se passa sous la mauvaise humeur de Ron et Hermione.

Le soir venu, Ron descendit du dortoir. Il passa devant Harry et lui dit :

Souhaites moi bonne chance !

Non plutôt bon courage

Ron sourit, Harry lui rendit son sourire. Et il disparut derrière la grosse dame.

Puis Hermione venant du dortoir des filles s'arrêta devant Harry essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Ouf, Harry tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ?

Si il est déjà partit en retenue.

Ola la, il ne sait pas m'attendre celui-là dit elle en courrant à toute allure.

Une fois Hermione partie. Ginny en tenue de quidditch vint près de Harry.

Tu viens Harry, on a entraînement, tu as oublié ?

Non, j'arrive tout de suite, avance sans moi et dis à l'équipe que j'arriverais 5 minutes en retard.

D'Accord.

Et au moment ou Ginny allait disparaître derrière le tableau, Harry ne sait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il se leva, pris son balai et se lança à la poursuite de Ginny, en criant :

Attend, Ginny je viens avec toi !

Hermione réussit à rattraper Ron de justesse.

Tu ne sais pas m'attendre !

Non, sinon j'allais être en retard pour ma retenue.

Hermione ne répondit rien et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

Une fois arrivée devant le cahot du professeur de potion, Ron et Hermione se tairent.

Rogue était là qui les attendait avec son regard supérieur.

Bon, monsieur Weasley rentré et vous miss Granger vous l'attendrez ici devant.

Hermione s'assit sur la chaise que Rogue avait mit à l'extérieur.

Severus Rogue avait exigé que Ron nettoie, toutes ses armoires sans magie bien sûr.

La retenue de Ron dura 3 heures. Quand, il eut fini le professeur lui dit qu'il pouvait partir.

Ron sortit de la classe et remarqua que Hermione était à moitié endormie sur sa chaise.

Il la secoua un peu et lui dit :

Aller Hermione il est temps de partir.

Hermione se leva difficilement en baillant et lui demanda.

Ca été ?

Bof, j'ai du laver toutes ses armoires.

Ils commencèrent à marcher tout doucement vers l'escalier. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Quelque chose attira leur attention. Une porte des appartements de Rogue, était un petit peu ouvert, laissant juste échapper une fine lumière. Et une femme parlait à voix forte.

Ron regarda Hermione qui lui fit un mouvement de tête pour dire Non.

Mais il se borna pris Hermione par le bras et se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Là ils furent figés tous les deux, le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux était ahurissant :

Rogue en train d'embrasser Eléonore Graham. Ils se caressaient. Elle était assise une table lui était debout entre ses jambes. La main de Rogue se glissa sous la jupe de Eléonore, le chemisier de celle-ci était à moitié défait. En même temps qu'il embrassait et mordillait son cou juvénile.

Eléonore sourit et dit :

Mum, professeur je vois que vous êtes un expert en la matière.

Serverus s'arrêta pour la contempler. Et lui répondit :

Tu sais que ça m'a manqué cette semaine ma belle.

Et il repartit de plus belle à l'assaut de son cou.

Quand tout à coup l'horloge de Rogue sonna. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent.

Rogue s'arrêta.

Il faut que j'y aille, Eléonore. Je dois rejoindre l'Ordre.

Oh déjà dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Oui il le faut, garde moi une place au chaud lui dit-il en fessant un clin d'œil.

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût.

S'il te plaît quand tu auras fini tu me rapporteras mon petit déjeuner ! Dit Eléonore.

Il se retourna, s'avança doucement vers elle et pris une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

Et d'un air malicieux lui dit :

Mademoiselle Malfoy, vous êtes exigeante quand vous le souhaiter, mais néanmoins je tacherais de faire un effort.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent la bouche ouverte, ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

Rogue embrassa une dernière fois Eléonore.

C'est alors que Hermione saisit Ron par l'épaule et lui chuchota :

Viens vite, il va sortir par ici.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir en direction de leur salle commune. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que une fois arrivés dans leur salle totalement vide.

Hermione et Ron s'écroulèrent chacun un divan. Ron entama la conversation en parlant très fort :

Tu as entendu Hermione, qu'est que c'est cette histoire ? D'abord, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et puis il l'a appelé Malfoy.

Hermione resta paisible, le regard fixé sur le feu de la cheminée.

Ron parle moins fort, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie et c'est bien étrange tout cela. Par ailleurs je me doutais bien que elle avait un lien de parenté avec Malfoy, Dés le premier jour quand le professeur Dumbeldore nous la présentés, j'ai trouvé que elle avait des airs de famille avec Drago. Mais je n'étais pas sur. Maintenant, je suis certaine.

Ron ne dit plus rien. 5 minutes se passèrent sans que ils ne disent rien. Puis Ron entama la conversation :

Tu crois que on devrait le dire à Harry.

Non, il ne faut rien lui dire pour l'instant, tant que je ne tirais pas cette affaire au claire.Je vais mener mon enquête sur elle. Et puis on verra bien.

Ron sourit d'un air de malice

Quoi qu'est ce que il y a ? interloqua Hermione.

Ainsi mademoiselle granger et moi-même avons un secret en commun. Un peu comme Rogue et Eléonore en somme.

Hermione se mit à rougir fortement.

Ron, voyons !répliqua-t-elle.

Aller, avoues que cela ne t'as pas donnée d'idées pour l'avenir, ce qu'ils fessaient dit Ron avec un sourire qui s'agrandisait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Les visages n'étaient que à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Hermione commença à sentir le souffle de Ron, près de ses joues. Hermione ressentit alors son cœur s'emballer comme jamais.

Brusquement, le feu de la cheminée s'éteignit. Et ils détournèrent, le regard en direction de la cheminée. Hermione se leva, fortement confuse, et dit bonne nuit Ron en se précipitant vers le dortoir.

Ron se claqua la main sur le front. Quel idiot ! pensa t il.

Il aurait pu l'embrasser sans s'occuper du feu qui s'éteignait.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se racontait, embrasser sa meilleure amie, quelle idée !

Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête :

« Tu l'aimes depuis ta quatrième voilà pourquoi tu as voulu l'embrasser. Et si tu ne décides pas à le faire un jour ça va être trop tard. »

Ron se leva et monta en direction du dortoir des garçons. Tout en se déshabillant et en se couchant, il repensa à la petite voix. Et il pensa : Oui je l'aimes et je ferais tout pour la conquérir. Sur-ce il se mit dans ses couvertures et s'endormit en souriant.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et oui le couple Ron/Hermione c'est pas pour tout de suite à moins que ….suspense. Donc le prochain chapitre parlera de pleins de choses, tout dabord nous verrons comment Dean se venge d'Harry et nous saurons qui est Eléonore , Ce chapître s'intitulera : La vengeance de Dean. Bisous à tous.


	10. La vengence de Dean

10. La vengeance de Dean Thomas.

Il était 19 heures, le ciel était sombre, le vent et la pluie battaient contre les vitres.  
Hermione était encore la dernière de la bibliothèque. Elle cherchait désespérément, dans les archives de Poudlard le nom d'une ancienne élève : Eléonore Malfoy.  
« Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'est pas si vieille que ça » se dit-elle.  
Mais rien, elle ne trouva désespérément rien. Vers 21h, elle était trop fatiguée et décida d'aller se coucher de toute façon la bibliothèque fermait ses portes. En rentrant dans son dortoir, elle découvrit Ginny, qui était habillée de façon le plus ou moins inattendue.  
Longue robe noire, elle avait fait un chignon dans ses cheveux et maquillée d'un far à paupière assez sombre qui mettait en valeur ses yeux.

Et alors mademoiselle Weasley pourquoi vous faites jolie ainsi ?

Ginny se retourna.

Pour Harry, tu te rends compte il m'a invité en tête à tête, ce soir à 22heures dans la salle sur demande ! Dit Ginny sur un ton d'excitation.

Ah bon …

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny lui glissa une lettre sous le nez.

Oui regarde, c'est Seamus qui me l'a donné à l'heure du déjeuner.

Hermione pris la lettre et la lu :

« Chère Ginny,  
Je n'ose te le dire en face alors je t'envoi cette lettre. J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes à la salle sur demande ce soir à 22heures, car je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. Habilles toi en tenue de soirée cela me ferais énormément plaisir .Bisous  
Harry. »

Hermione releva les yeux et observa Ginny en train de se regarder dans le miroir. Mais Hermione fut prise d'un doute, l'écriture de cette lettre ne ressemblait pas tellement à celle de Harry.

Ginny tu es sûre que…

Ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien, je ne ferais pas trop de bêtises. Répondit Ginny en la coupant.

Ah quoi bon, Ginny aimait Harry depuis ses 11 ans et ça rien ne pouvait le changer.  
Hermione abandonna son doute au fond de sa tête et commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit.

Mon dieu, il est 21h30, il faut que je me dépêche ! Bonne nuit Hermione.

Ginny partit. Hermione mit sa chemise de nuit et s'endormit aussitôt prise dans un sommeil profond.

Ginny rentra dans la salle sur demande.  
Elle fut émerveillée, un feu dans une cheminée, des lumières tamisées et un divan de deux personnes en face de la cheminée. Dans le divan, une chevelure brune dépassait. Ginny s'approcha très lentement et dit :

Harry, c'est toi…

La personne se releva s'était Dean. Ginny tenta de partir. Mais il la retint par le bras.

Alors ma jolie ou compte-tu partir comme ça ?

Lâche moi Seamus tu me fais mal.

Non, j'aimerais m'excuser pour l'autre soir.

Ginny cessa de se débattre. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est sincère, ce que je te dis.

Tu m'as écrit une lettre en prétendant que tu es Harry exprès pour que je vienne.

Oui sinon j'étais sûre que tu viendrais pas.

D accord excuses acceptées maintenant si tu permet je retourne à mon dortoir.

Attend j'ai autre chose à te dire…

Elle se retourna et l'écouta attentivement.

Voilà, Ginny, depuis que nous nous sommes quittés je pense énormément à toi.  
Et je me suis dit que pour être totalement quitte avec toi, j'aimerais que tu m'offres un dernier baiser comme avant et promis je ne t'embêterais plus.

Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Dit Ginny sur un coup de colère.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la maintenus par les bras. Il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

S'il te plaît Ginny juste une dernière fois…

Milles pensées commencèrent à envahir l'esprit de Ginny. C'est Harry qu'elle aimait après tout même si Dean n'est pas laid garçon. Et cet endroit super romantique, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Et puis personne ne les verrait, ce serait un dernier baiser pour s'amuser et comme ça Dean la laissera en paix.  
Ginny passa ses mains autour du cou de Dean et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci.  
Leur respiration devint de plus en plus haletante. Les langues se cherchèrent. Il était sûre que après ce baiser Dean aurait des traces de rouge à lèvres.  
Ginny qui était dos à la porte n'entendit pas celle-ci s'ouvrir tout doucement derrière elle.

Bien je croyais que vous étiez séparés tous les deux.

Ginny se retourna dans un sursaut. Harry se tenait à l'entrée, pâle plus que jamais.

Attend Harry c'est pas ce que tu crois bredouilla Ginny.

Mais tu n'as pas à te justifier, Ginny, seulement il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as écrit une lettre en me donnant rendez-vous ici…

Mais Harry je ne t'ais jamais écrit une lettre !

Non et ça qu'est c'est ?

Il agita un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains. Ginny fit des yeux ronds ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Bah c'est pas grave amusez vous bien tous les deux ! dit Harry

Harry repartit d'un air triste.  
Dean qui n'étais pas intervenu jusque maintenant éclata de rire. Ginny plus furieuse que jamais se tourna vers celui-ci. Elle avait tous les traits de sa mère lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

ALORS ! CA T AMUSES DE GACHER LE BONHEUR DES HONNETES GENS !

Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est trop drôle ! dit Dean éclatant de rire.

ARRETE DE RIRE QU EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MAINTENANT ?  
TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE.

Ginny pris un vase et le jeta sur Dean qui l'évita de justesse.

MAIS TU ES FOLLE !

A présent Dean était tout tremblant.

Justement je suis folle d'Harry et ça tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher.

Elle partit en pleurant.   
Lorsque Harry remonta dans son dortoir et qu'il se coucha mille questions traversaient ses pensées.  
Pourquoi a-t-elle voulut que je vienne la voir qu'elle embrassait Dean.  
L'estomac de Harry se contracta rien qu'à repenser à cette scène.  
Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrives en ce moment ? pensa Harry.  
Je n'arrête pas de rêver de Ginny et de penser à elle. C'est vrai que elle se met en valeur, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle a tellement changée ces derniers temps. Son caractère beaucoup moins timide. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec moi.  
Je crois que j'éprouve la même chose que quand j'aimais Cho. Oh non ce n'est pas possible ! Amoureux de Ginny. La petite sœur de mon meilleur ami.  
Comme tout ce là est compliqué. C'est surtout les filles qui le sont.  
Il verrait bien demain et ne préféra pas se prendre la tête avec ça.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ginny vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry. Il étais seul dans son coin.

Je te tenais à te dire que ce qui c'est passé hier, je ne t'ai jamais envoyé une lettre et Dean et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps dit Ginny à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres griffondors.

Je t'ai déjà dit hier que ce n'était pas grave pour la lettre mais si Dean et toi n'étiez plus ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous embrassiez ?…

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par une voix derrière elle.

Qui est-ce que tu embrassais Ginny ?

C'était Ron. Il s'installa à côté d'Harry.  
Ginny ne termina ses céréales, se leva et dit :

Ca ne te regarde pas Ron. !

Et elle partit en direction de ses cours.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron à Harry.

J'en sait rien répondit Harry.

Puis Hermione se joignit à eux. Elle était très souriante et paraissait de très bonne humeur.

Qu'est qu'elle à Ginny ? je viens de la croiser et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

J'en sait rien Harry ne veut pas me le dire. Répliqua Ron avec un regard mauvais.

Mais je te dis la vérité Ron, je n'en sais rien. Répondit Harry commençant à s'énerver.

N'empêche que …

Hermione fit un signe à Ron de se taire pour éviter la mauvaise humeur d'Harry qui se lisait sur son visage.

Au fait, Ron il faudra que je te parles dit Hermione en fessant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Ah oui très bien.

Ron savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler sûrement que elle avait découvert, le secret sur Eléonore Malfoy.  
La journée passa très vite. Quand vint le soir, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la bibliothèque.  
Hermione pris dans le rayon, un livre intitulé « les sorciers de sang purs » Et montra à Ron un  
Arbre généalogique des Malfoy.  
Il y avait bien sûre un trait reliant Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa black avec une ligne verticale qui descendait sur le nom de Drago.  
Ron interrogea Hermione.

Je ne vois pas le nom d'Eléonore sur cet arbre.

Justement, je me suis posée la question mais observe un peu plus à côté du nom de Drago.

Ron pris une loupe, et observa de plus près le nom de Drago.  
Il y avait une minuscule tâche noire juste à côté du prénom, mais plus on se rapprochait de la tâche plus on pouvait voir apparaître un autre prénom.  
Ron releva les yeux vers Hermione la bouche grande ouverte :

Eléonore est la sœur aînée de Drago !

Hermione hocha de la tête pour dire oui.

Mais ce qui est encore plus étrange ce que, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé dans les archives des listes des élèves de Poudlard, Dit Hermione.

Elle a peut-être fait ses études autre part… dit Ron.

C'est ce que je me suis dit et devine ou elle à étudier pendant ses sept années.

Je ne sait pas dis –moi.

A Durmstang

Quoi ? La célèbre école de magie noire s'exclama Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit :

Ce n'est parce qu'ils étudient cette matière qu'ils sont forcément tous pareils.

C'est vrai j'oubliais que ton Vicky étudiait là-bas dit sarcastiquement Ron.

Hermione fit une grimace.

Arrête de l'appeler Vicky, et puis revenons à nos moutons. Lorsque j'ai appris que Eléonore étudiait à Durmstang, je me suis pose deux questions :  
Tout d'abord comment se fait-il que elle soit venue à Poudlard faire ses stages ?  
Ensuite, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit passée du côté du bien ?

Ron commença à sourire comme si il lui venait une idée en tête :

Pour répondre à ta première question j'ai la réponse, Eléonore est venue à Poudlard…. Pour flirter avec Rogue.

Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé Non soyons sérieux il autre chose la dessous mais je ne sait pas encore quoi.

Hermione et Ron commencèrent à réfléchir quand soudain Harry surgit de nulle part en tenue de Quidditch.

Eh Ron tu as oublié que on avait entraînement ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Hermione pris le soin de tout cacher sous les yeux d'Harry.

Euh rien d'important, j'aidais Ron à faire ses devoirs.

Ron se leva et dit à Hermione :

Continues sans moi je te rejoins à la salle commune.

D'accord.

Harry et Ron partirent en direction du terrain.

C'est cool Hermione va faire tes devoirs à ta place

Euh oui ! C'est parce qu' je suis débordé en se moment avec les entraînements.

Ah vous être trop marrant tous les deux, un jour vous vous disputez, un jour vous entendez à merveille. Au fait en parlant d'Hermione tu comptes lui dire quand ?

De quoi ?

Ron, ce que tu m'as dit pendant l'été au lac.

Oh je ne sait pas je verrais bien !

Et ils commencèrent l'entraînement sous la pluie.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione étais dans la salle commune, et cherchait dans les livres.  
Elle avait mal à la tête et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés tellement elle passa sa main dedans.  
Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son attention, elle pris le livre de plus près. Mais oui c'était donc ça !

Euréka ! dit elle en se levant, tout le monde sursauta en la fixant.

Elle pris un livre et couru jusqu' au terrain de Quidditch.

Eh oui je m'arrête là, désolé mais il faut bien que je m'arrête quelque part, alors le prochain chapitre nous réserve une grande surprise que certains d'entres vous entendent avec impatience je n'en dis pas plus. Ce prochain chapitre s'intitule : Nouvelles sensations.  
Ah Ah à vous de devinez je ne dirai rien. Voilà sur ce bisous à tous.


	11. Nouvelles sensations

11. Nouvelles sensations.

Ron réussit à bloquer tous les tirs. Harry était content de lui. Ginny se débrouillait bien en tant que poursuiveuse. L'entraînement avait été très dur, sous la pluie, mais Harry était content de son équipe.

Il était 21heures l'entraînement était donc terminé tout le monde se dirigea vers le vestiaire.

Ron et Harry étaient les derniers à partir du terrain.

Quand tout à coup, ils aperçurent, Hermione, trempée jusqu'au os. Elle était là, dans les tribunes, toute tremblante avec un livre dans ses mains.

Ron se retourna sur Harry et dit :

Avance toujours je te rejoins.

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Ron et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Hermione avait ses cheveux aplatis à cause de la pluie, Ron s'approcha d'elle.

Viens on rentre sinon tu vas attraper un rhume.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château. Une fois dans la salle commune, Ron engagea la conversation.

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir me voir en plein entraînement alors qu'il fait froid dehors ?

J'ai trouvé la solution.

La solution à quoi ?

Je connais toute l'histoire de Eléonore Malfoy.

Vas –y raconte moi

ATCHOUM !

Ron sursauta. Il se leva, pris une couverture, la posa sur Hermione et lui tendit un mouchoir.

Hermione se moucha bruyamment.

Je te l'avais dit aller dehors par un temps pareil non mais quelle idée.

Je voulais te raconter absolument ce j'avais trouvé.

Ce n'est pas une raison de se rendre malade pour ça !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Et commença à se réchauffer, tout doucement.

Le feu de la cheminée l'aidait beaucoup.

Ron se retourna vers elle. Qu'est qu'elle était jolie, la moitié de son visage enfuit dans les couvertures.

Alors qu'a tu trouvé cette fois-ci ?

Hermione lui tendit un livre. Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sur la couverture. Ron ouvra alors la première page. « Ce journal appartient à Eléonore Malfoy ».

Hermione ou as –tu trouvé cela ?. S'exclama Ron

Je l'ai trouvé dans ses affaires…

MAIS TU ES FOLLE, ON POURRAIT CE FAIRE PRENDRE !

CHUUUUUUUUT ! Tais-toi, si tu cries, là on risque de se faire prendre.

Heureusement pour eux deux que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune.

Lis la page 57 s'il te plaît dit Hermione.

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air désapprobateur. Mais il ouvrit le journal à la page 57 et commença sa lecture.

_« Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin passé du côté du bien, Serverus Rogue m'a convaincue. Mais Je ne peux pas encore faire partie de l'Ordre du phenix. Je suis heureuse et malheureuse à la fois. Car je sais que plus jamais j'aurais affaire à Voldemort mais en même temps ma famille me renierait. Et je ne la verrais plus jamais. Il faut les comprendre, ils ont toujours été éduqués avec l'idée qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres. Et puis que va devenir mon petit frère, Drago, je tiens à lui mais il est tellement arrogant tout comme mon père._

_Au fait je voulais te dire que Serverus m'a embrassé tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir mais vraiment qu'est ce que je vais faire ? En tout cas, je prépare mes bagages, prévenir mes parents que je quitte la maison et je part faire mes études pour être professeur de Potion (j'espère faire mes stages à Poudlard). Bon sur ce je te raconterais tout demain._

_Eléonore »_

Ron releva les yeux l'air interrogateur.

Hermione entama la conversation :

Lorsque nous étions en classe, j'ai remarqué que elle prenait beaucoup de notes. Et un jour que elle était en retard, elle l'avait laissé traîné sur le banc et j'ai vu que c'était son journal. Et tantôt, pendant ton entraînement, j'ai réussit à me faufiler dans ses appartements, et lui prendre. Bien sûre pour que elle ne se rende compte de rien j'ai fabriqué une copie et je l'ai glissé dans ses affaires.

Ron resta bouche bée. Hermione avait dit ça avec tant de légèreté que cela paraissait aussi facile de garder des buts. « Elle est vraiment intelligente » pensa Ron. Et il lui dit :

Tu es une personne sublime Hermione.

Hermione se mit à rougir si fort que on aurait dit le phare d'Alexandrie.

Oh, tu sais que je n'ai aucun mérite. Je trouve que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait mais en même temps c'était dans un but de….

De curiosité interrompit Ron.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Oui c'est vrai on aurait put ne pas s'en mêler. Mais il a fallut que l'on soit assez curieux.

Bien disons que comme ça au moins on saura qui elle est vraiment.

Ron commença à avoir un sourire en coin.

Ca me donne des idées, grâce à ce journal je vais savoir ce qu'elle fabrique tous les soirs avec Rogue dans son lit.

Non Ron, tu n'as pas le droit.

Hermione se leva et arracha le journal des mains de Ron.

Oh et pourquoi ça ?

Ron s'approcha lentement d'elle pour essayer de récupérer le journal.

Parce que, c'est sa vie privée et que ça ne nous regarde pas.

Ron commença à courir après Hermione dans toute la pièce. Puis Hermione fut prise entre 2 murs. Il attrapa ses mains et les maintenait. Elle était collé contre le mur les poignets attachés par les mains de Ron . Et lui était collé à elle, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ron pouvait sentir son souffle. Hermione lâcha le journal qui glissa le long du mur.

Tu es bien placé pour dire ce genre de conseils mademoiselle Granger. Dit Ron.

Mais….

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Ron vinrent se placer sur les sienne. Ils sentirent une chaleur les envahir au même moment. Toute cette passion refoulée fessait surface à présent. Ils avaient la sensation d'être seule au monde. Hermione attrapa Ron par le cou, et l'embrassa avec fougue que Ron faillit tomber à la renverse. Le baiser devint de plus en plus pressant. Les langues s'entrechoquèrent maladroitement. Puis ils arrêtèrent leur étreinte car ils étaient à bout de souffle. Hermione observa Ron et dit :

Excuse-moi.

Non c'est de ma faute Hermione je n'aurais jamais du, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tu es tellement belle.

Hermione fut touchée par cette attention de la part de Ron.

Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

Pour nous deux ? On n'a qu'a …

Je ne parlais pas de ça, c'est pour Eléonore, on peut le dire à Harry maintenant.

Ron haussa les épaules comme pour dire je m'en fiche .Et demanda à Hermione :

Et quand compte –tu rendre ce journal ?

Demain certainement.

Et pour nous deux ?

Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi du tout répondre dit :

Euh Ron , je ne sais pas il faut que je réfléchisse…

Oui tu as sans doute raison dit Ron d'une voix monotone.

Réfléchir mais à quoi pouvait –elle bien réfléchir, Elle m'aime à quoi bon ce torturer la tête avec ça pensa Ron. Il commença à bouillir de l'intérieur.

Bon je vais me coucher dit-elle

Et Hermione monta dans son dortoir.

Elle se coucha dans son lit et réfléchit.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'as pris ? Je l'aime mais je sait à présent que notre amitié sera gâchée, tant pis demain je lui avouerais mes sentiments et on verra ce qui se passera »

Ron, quant à lui, repensait à son baiser avec Hermione. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux, tous cela formait un mélange qui fessait qu'il aimait Hermione telle qu'elle est.

Tout à coup, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en volée, Harry apparut, tout trempé, il se retourna vers Ron et dit :

Ron, il faut que je te parle.

Ron le suivit et ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil l'un en face de l'autre.

Harry commença son récit.

Voilà, tout à l'heure j'ai embrassé une fille.

Ron resta paisible et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas dire moi aussi. Mais à la place Ron lui demanda :

Elle était jolie au moins ?

Très jolie. Elle à des yeux magnifiques et elle est très maligne.

Ah bon ? Et ça c'est passé comment ?

Bien j'avais fini ma douche et au moment ou je sors du vestiaire. Je la voie que elle m'attendait. Je me dirige vers elle. Elle pleurait. Elle me disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi je l'ignorais. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai, que je la remarquais depuis un moment. Là, elle s'est arrêté de pleurer et je sait pas pourquoi, ni ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais je l'ai embrassé et c'était génial, parce que je crois que je l'aime.

Ron fit un effort de réflexion car il n'avait écouté que à moitié Harry :

Harry pourquoi tu me racontes cela ?

Harry s'étonna.

Bien voyons,Ron tu es mon ami.

Oui c'est juste et qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?

C'est Ginny.

Ben oui désolé ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais bon je n'ai pas toujours l'esprit qui bouillonne d'idées. Bon le prochain chapitre nous aurons des nouvelles de Drago Malfoy, nous saurons la réaction de ron et un petit Flash-back pour mieux comprendre le baiser entre Harry et Ginny. Voilà il s'intitulera « La tristesse de Drago Malfoy ». Sur ce bisous à tous et revieuws s'il vous plaît.


	12. La tristesse de Drago Malfoy

Annonce: Merci pour vos gentilles revieuws ! Voilà j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre tous les vendredis est-ce que celà vous convient ? Voilà merci d erépondre a ma question et gros bisous à tous !

Réponses au Revieuws:

Servrane: Merci beaucoup de prendre de ton temps précieux pour m'écrire avec ton emploi du temps chargé ! Tu as beaucoup de courage pour passer des nuits blanches à étudier !  
Moi je ne l'aurais pas ! lol ! Ca me fait plaisir tous tes compliments! Et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne desepère pas ! lol ! C'est jsute que je m'inquiètais un peu ! Bisous !

Anacofleb: Merci beaucoup de m'encourager de la sorte ca me fait enormément plaisir ! Bisous !

Steffyitsme: Ouah 2 revieuws de ta part je suis comblée ! Merci de tes compliments, je vois que tu m'as rajouté dans tes auteurs favoris hihhi je rougis ! Ca me touche beaucoup merci et bisous !

12. La tristesse de Drago Malfoy.

Ginny était couchée dans son lit, elle repensait à cette magnifique soirée riche en émotions.

Flash-back :

Elle l'avait attendue. Harry était le dernier à prendre sa douche. Ginny voulait absolument lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui dire à quel point, elle était désolée de sa conduite de l'autre soir, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Que Dean était jaloux de lui. Que elle était triste que leur relation d'amitié soit gâchée à cause de ce baiser insignifiant.

Encore fallait-il qu'il la comprenne. Une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, la porte des vestiaires des garçons s'ouvrit.

Harry observa Ginny, qui pleurait, elle leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Il lui demanda :

Et bien alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tu le sais très bien Harry dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Non, vraiment je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? répondit Harry.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas de chance, c'était la deuxième fois que la fille qu'il aimait pleurait devant lui.

Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir.

Harry s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler. Et lui dit :

Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, si tu dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te crois sur parole. Aller arrête de pleurer et fais moi ton joli sourire.

Ginny sourit mais malgré tout les larmes continuaient à se déverser sur son visage.

Et le regarda et lui dit :

Mais depuis ce jour tu ne me regardes plus comme avant et en plus tu m'ignores !

C'est faux Ginny et tu le sais.

Harry aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Elle avait l'air si malheureuse et souffrante. Cet alors que Harry fit un geste auquel il n'avait pas penser avant, il la pris dans ses bras. Et la serra très fort contre sa poitrine. Ginny se calma et cessa de pleurer. Après quelques minutes, elle releva les yeux et lui dit :

Je suis tellement bien quand tu es là Harry.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Lui n'ayant plus aucune notions de quoi que ce soit lui rendit son baiser. Harry se dit que les lèvres de Ginny, étaient les choses les plus douces auquel il avait goûter. Ginny sentait son cœur battre à 100km/heure. Quand Ginny se retira de son étreinte, ils n'osèrent plus se regarder.

Ginny pris quand même son courage a deux mains et avoua à Harry :

Harry, je sais que tu dois me prendre pour une sorte de gourgandine d'abord Michaël Corner, puis Dean Thomas, ensuite toi. Mais la différence avec toi c'est que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi depuis que je te connais.

Harry fut touché parce que Ginny venait de lui dire. Harry ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Puis il l'a pris par la main et lui dit :

Aller viens je crois que après cet entraînement, on a bien besoin de repos.

Harry ça ne te dérange pas le fait que je sois un an plus jeune que toi ?

Non l'important c'est ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. En tout cas, moi je peux te dire, que à mes yeux tu vaux beaucoup plus que tous les trésors de la terre réunis.

Harry se sentit fier, il avait réussit à embrasser une jeune fille sans être idiot et à lui avouer ses sentiments. Ginny sourit.

Une fois arrivée devant la salle commune, Ginny se retourna de dit à Harry :

Ecoute vaut mieux que l'on rentre séparément sinon les autres vont trouver ça très louche.

Harry n'eut le temps de ne rien répondre car Ginny lui avait donné un baiser signifiant bonne nuit.

Elle rentra doucement dans la salle commune, lorsque elle se figea sur place.

Là, dans un coin, Hermione et Ron qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ils ne gênaient pas pour montrer leur affection.

Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue. Elle se retenu d'un immense fou rire, monta en vitesse et silence dans son dortoir. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle éclata de rire.

Fin flash-back.

Sur ces belles pensées Ginny s'endormit.

Ron resta bouche bée, Harry avait embrassé sa petite sœur. Sur le coup, il se leva brusquement, regarda Harry d'un air sévère.

Tu l'aimes au moins ? Demanda Ron

Bien sûr !

Très bien, écoute, je préfère que ce soit toi que un autre, après tout tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais je te préviens ose lui faire du mal et tu le paiera toute ta vie !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron prendre un air aussi sérieux, cela prouvait que Ginny était la petite protégée de la famille Weasley.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron ! Je te jure que c'est différent que avec Cho. Ginny je l'aime très fort tu sais.

J'espère bien.

Ron se rassit et reprit son air habituel. Et eut un petit sourire.

Moi aussi j'ai embrassé une fille ce soir Harry.

Ah, et comment embrasse notre très chère meilleure amie ?

Bien c'était génial… Mais comment tu le sais ?

Ron ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Non elle m'a dit que elle allait réfléchir.

Enfin Ron vous jouez à quoi tous les deux ? Je commence en avoir marre de votre jeu du chat et de la souris.

Harry j'ai tellement peur ! Tu comprends cela fait deux ans que je l'aime, ça parait si facile mais là une fois devant elle, je n'ose plus dire quoi que ce soit.

Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous disiez ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

Je sais dit Ron dans un soupir.

Aller viens on va se coucher, tu as toute la nuit pour y penser.

Et ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry rejoint Hermione qui était seule dans le grande salle. Elle lisait un livre, elle était plus préoccupée sur ce livre que par son bol de céréales.

Harry s'assit en face et lui demanda :

C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ?

Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir de ci bonne heure.

Oh oui c'est sur… Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Les différentes espèces d'oiseaux magiques.

Mais Harry remarqua que il n'y avait pas de titre sur le livre et que Hermione prit soin de le ranger dans son sac à la vitesse éclair.

C'est bizarre que il n'y ait pas de titre !

Hermione rougissait de honte.

C'est à l'intérieur que il est inscrit et puis je dois le rendre aujourd'hui alors je me dépêche de le lire.

Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ta lecture alors ?

Hermione rougissait de plus en plus fort, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa question.

Dis donc, mademoiselle Granger, Y a t il des cochonneries dans ce bouquin ou bien est-ce parce qu' une certaine personne rousse vous a stimuler hier soir, que vous vous mettez dans des états pareils ? dit Harry d'un air taquin

Ce qui c'est passé entre Ron et moi était simplement un accident, je ne sait pas ce qui m'as pris ! dit Hermione sur un ton d'agressivité.

Oh calme toi Hermione ! je ne t'accuse pas de commettre un crime, je dis juste que tu devrais aller lui parler

Qu'est ce que tu en sait ? répondit Hermione toujours sur la défensive.

Eh bien hier soir il était très malheureux quand tu lui as dit que tu allais réfléchir. Lui qui n'attendait que ça depuis deux ans.

Tu ne peux pas me comprendre Harry. Ron et moi cela toujours été compliqué !

Tiens, maintenant tu sous entend que il y a quelque chose entre toi et Ron . dit Harry dans un immense sourire.

Hermione était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Elle répondit sur un ton d'énervement.

Cela ne te regardes pas Harry et maintenant si tu permet j'aimerais finir mon livre en paix.

Elle repris son livre et se remit à sa lecture, en cachant bien son livre pour ne pas monter à Harry qu'il s'agissait du journal D'Eléonore Malfoy.

Elle commença sa lecture :

_« Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, je suis déprimée, je n'arrive pas à dire à Serverus que je l'aime. Il est si froid avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, il est vraiment adorable. Je le trouve tellement beau. Chaque fois que il m'embrasse, je me sens emportée dans un immense tourbillon de bonheur._

_J'aimerais tellement lui dire que je l'aime et ça m'énerve de ne pas y arrive. Comme je suis trop triste je ne t'écrirais plus aujourd'hui._

_A demain._

_Eléonore »_

Hermione continua sa lecture du jour suivant.

_« Cher journal,_

_Ca y est je lui ai tout avoué. Ca n'a pas été trop difficile, j'étais rouge comme une pivoine mais a part ça tout c'est bien passé. Quand il a entendu tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, il m'as prise dans ses bras et m'a embrassé fougueusement, je crois que ça lui a plu. Puis il m'a dit tout simplement « moi aussi ». Franchement je suis trop heureuse tu peux pas savoir mais nous ne pouvons pas afficher notre amour en publique surtout devant les élèves et puis Drago serait trop malheureux. Tant mieux dans le fond un amour secret c'est plus existant si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bon je crois que Serverus m'appelle, je te laisse. Bisous._

_Eléonore »_

Hermione fut interrompue dans sa lecture, Ginny venait d'arriver avec Ron.

Ginny hésita à s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, pour finir celui-ci la pris par le bras, l'assit et l'embrassa furtivement. Hermione fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

J'ai manqué quelque chose moi ! dit Hermione.

Bien ils sortent ensemble depuis hier soir dit Ron.

Oh félicitation à tous les deux, je suis contente pour vous deux.

Merci répondirent les concernés.

La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, sauf que à chaque fois que Harry et Ginny s'embrassait, Ron et Hermione avaient la tendance à rougir et à regarder ailleurs.

Le soir venu, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Ils avaient pris la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et partirent en direction des appartements d'Eléonore. Hermione avait pris avec le journal. Ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole jusqu'à leur arrivée devant les cachots.

Hermione s'adressa à Ron :

Bon je vais rentrer dans son appartement et remettre le journal. Je prends la cape avec moi. Toi tu fais le guet si quelqu'un arrive, tu m'avertis ok ?

Hermione avait dit ça sur un air d'agent secret.

Et comment je t'avertis ?

Tiens prends.

Hermione lui tendis une pierre vert émeraude.

Ca s'appelle une avertisseuse, moi aussi j'en possède une. Tu devras la serrer très fort dans ta main gauche. Ainsi la mienne deviendra rouge et je saurais que je devrais m'en aller. Attention Ron n'oublie pas que c'est dans ta main gauche.

Oui ça va j'ai compris je suis pas idiot.

Hermione disparut dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Ron fit le guet quand il attendit des pas résonner dans le couloir il se cacha derrière une colonne et commença à serrer très fort la pierre.

Cette personne c'était Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer par ici pensa Ron.

Seulement il se dirigeait à présent dans les appartements de sa sœur et Hermione qui n'était toujours pas sortie.

Ron se mit à le suivre. Drago avait disparut derrière la porte qui se referma. C'est alors que Ron sentit une force l'empoigné par le bras. C'était Hermione qui avait enlevé sa cape d'invisibilité.

Merci de me prévenir que Drago arrivait lui chuchota-t-elle le regard furieux.

Mais je t'ai prévenu la pierre était dans ma p….. il s'interrompu.

Il vérifia en fet sa pierre était dans sa poche droite et non gauche. Il s'était trompé.

Excuse –moi Hermione…

La porte s'ouvrit en volée devant eux Drago Malfoy se tenait devant le teint livide.

Tiens la sang de bourbe et le wuistiti. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Ca ne te regardes pas Malfoy dit Ron d'un ton féroce.

Aussi que ça me regarde, Wuistiti. Je suis préfet en chef. Ne l'oublie pas.

Daccord on va te le dire répondit Ron.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit comme si Noël était arrivé avec 2 mois d'avance

Non répondit Hermione.

Si c'est un préfet en chef n'est ce pas ? Donc il a le droit de savoir.

Ron avait dit ça avec tant de moquerie que Hermione se demanda se qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre.

. On venait voir si ta très chère sœur s'envoyait toujours en l'air avec le vieux Rogue dit Ron d'un air supérieur.

Mais à présent, Drago ne souriait plus du tout. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, il devenait rouge de colère. Il se jeta comme un lion sur Ron. Ron était étalé à terre et Drago au dessus de lui qui le frappait. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser et repousser Malfoy.

Hermione hurlait « Arretez tous les deux ! »

Malfoy criait de rage. Ron réussit à repousser Malfoy, il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Leurs cris alertèrent tout le monde.

Rogue se précipita sur Malfoy et l'empoigna et Mc Gonagald pris Ron.

Une fois séparée, Eléonore surgit de nulle part, apeurée essaya de s'approcher de son frère mais celui-ci la repoussa en disant :

TOI NE M APPROCHE PAS SALE TRAITRESSE. QUAND A TOI WEASLEY JE ME VENGERAIS POUR CE QUE TU AS DIT !

Ron ne répondit rien. Mc Gonagald et Rogue eux étaient furieux.

Mc Gonagald donna des heures de retenues a Ron pour toute la semaine et 10 points en moins à chacun. Rogue donna une soirée de retenue à Drago et 20 points en moins à chacun.

Résultats des courses, Malfoy avait quelques lésions au niveau de l'estomac, il du partir pour l'infirmerie. Quand à Ron il s'en sortait avec un joli œil au beurre noir et quelques bleus au niveau du visage. Seule Hermione n'eut rien du tout.

Sur le trajet, Ron et Hermione ne dirent pas un mot. Ils savaient tout les deux pourquoi Malfoy avait agit de la sorte. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il souffre. Apparemment, Drago est comme ça à cause de son père et de la perte de sa sœur. Ron pensa que perdre une sœur ca devait être terrible. Lui-même n'ayant plus aucune nouvelles de Percy même si il ne le montrait pas en souffrait aussi. Oui Drago était vraiment accablé par cette perte. Ne plus voir sa sœur à la maison puis la voir changer de camps. Rien ne pouvait atténué sa tristesse.

Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent à leur salle commune, il était presque 23heures. Elle se retourna vers Ron et dit :

Je ne peut pas te laisser dans un état pareil, viens je vais te soigner.

Voilà, ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas moi oui. Donc le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Le jour tant attendu » Je ne vous en dit pas plus car c'est une petite surprise. Aller bisous à tous.


	13. Le jour tant attendu

Réponses au revieuws:

Ancofleb: Coucou! je suis contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'on plu! Et contente qur ca te rapelle de bons souvenirs lol ! Voilà ton voeu est exaucée voici la suite bisous

Servane: Hello ! Merci encore une fois de prendre de ton temps si précieux pour m'ecrire une gentil revieuw ca me fait plaisir! voilà bisous !

Xyla: Merci ! ( la suite est déja ecrite jusque l'avant dernier chapitre lol ) bizz

Cloporte : Salut ! je sait que je suis sadique de vous faire patientez une semaine mais bon il faut le temps que tout le monde la lise ! En ce qui concerne les etats d'ames des personnages je ne peut pas changer ma fic car elle écrite d'avance donc désolé :( Et merci de tes compliments ! bizz!

13. Le jour tant attendu

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla de bonne heure, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner ou elle retrouva son chéri Harry.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour.

Bonjour toi !

Bonjour Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Hermione part hasard lui demanda Harry.

Non et Hermione n'est pas rentré au dortoir cette nuit.

C'est embêtant, car Ron non plus et ils doivent me rendre ma cape d'invisibilité qu'ils m'ont empruntés hier soir.

Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bientôt arrivés.

J'espère aussi.

Ginny commença à déjeuner. Harry l'observa. Il la trouvait plus belle que d'habitude. Comme elle se sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Elle tourna brusquement le dos à Harry.

Mais enfin Ginny je ne fais que te regarder tellement tu es belle !

Ginny commença à avoir le teint rosé.

Je sais mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me regarde quand je mange dit –elle tout en souriant.

En voilà une drôle d'idée dit Harry.

Ginny préféra détourner la conversation.

Au fait tu as lu la grande affiche devant la porte. Cette année, il y aura un bal après le repas d'Halloween.

QUOI !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa tranche de pain.

Bien oui, ce serait une nouvelle tradition que Dumbeldore aurait instaurée à Poudlard. Chaque année, il y aura ce bal.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle idée de Dumbeldore. Premièrement à Halloween il fallait qu'il lui arrive toujours quelque chose. Ensuite, il se rappelait que le jour du bal de quatrième année avait été un véritable fiasco. Avec Parvati qu'il était censé faire danser, la découverte que Hagrid était un demi-géant et ensuite la fameuse dispute Ron-Hermione au sujet de Krum.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de revivre la même expérience.

Ginny se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

J'n'avais pas trop aimé le bal de quatrième année parce que Neville me marchait tout le temps sur les pieds en dansant. Mais cette année je suis accompagnée d'un bon cavalier.

Harry se mit à réfléchir et lui répondit :

Tu sait Ginny je suis pas un bon danseur.

Ce n'est pas grave je t'apprendrais.

Mais Harry essaya de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas y aller mais il n'en avait aucun, il se contenta de lui dire la vérité.

Ecoute Ginny, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce bal.

Le visage de Ginny changea soudain.

Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? répondit-elle sur un ton d'agressivité.

Ne te fâche pas Ginny mais je n'ai pas de très bon souvenir du bal de quatrième.

Ginny se leva si brutalement qu'elle renversa son bol de céréales.

Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ça allait être différent cette fois-ci. Et bien tu sais quoi ! J'irais avec quelqu'un d'autre à ce bal ! dit-elle énervée.

Elle pris ses affaires et partit sans laisser le temps à Harry de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Neville qui était un peu plus loin, avait observé la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

Tu n'aurais pas du l'énerver comme ça !

Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal enfin !

Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est une Weasley, il faut le temps que sa colère passe.

Harry fut surpris par cette réaction de Neville. Il avait raison il n'avait pas de quoi s'en faire, Ginny avait dit ça en l'air, jamais elle n'irai au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Comme Hermione et Ron n'arrivaient pas, il décida d'aller en cours sans les attendre.

Au premier cours de la matinée, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas. Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

Au deuxième cours de la matinée toujours pas de nouvelles de deux acolytes.

A la pause du déjeuner, Harry croisa Ginny qui ne lui porta même pas un regard. Il décida de se rapprocher quand même d'elle et lui demanda :

Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Hermione ? Ils n'ont pas été au c….

Ginny lui coupa la parole :

Eh c'est pour ça que tu viens me parler, moi qui croyait que tu venais te faire pardonner de ta conduite de tout à l'heure. Mais même pas, cela ne t'a pas effleurer l'esprit je parie. Sache que pour ta gouverne que Ron et Hermione sont dans leurs dortoirs, ils dorment et ils vont bien. Alors maintenant si tu le permets j'aimerais que tu me laisses déjeuner et discuter en paix avec mon cavalier du bal.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il releva les yeux et vit… Dean.

Quoi tu vas aller avec lui au bal après tout ce qu'il t'a fait répliqua Harry.

Bien oui. Tu ne voulais pas venir alors je me suis dit que comme je voulais y aller il me fallait un cavalier. Mais de toute façon tu t'en fiches vu que tu ne viendras pas à ce bal.

Eh toc ! Elle venait de marquer un point et Harry le savait. Il préféra ne rien répondre et partit.

« Qu'est je peut être bête » pensa Harry. « J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait le faire ». Maintenant qu'allait-il faire pour qu'elle change d'avis ! La supplier et bien non il allait trouvé un idée plus ingénieuse. Et pour ça il aurait besoin de l'aide de ces deux fidèles amis : Ron et Hermione.

D'ailleurs ces deux –là qu'est ce qu'il fessaient encore couchés à cette heure-ci ? pensa Harry.

Harry se doutait que depuis un temps il leur cachait quelque chose.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Harry avait cours de Potion avec les serpentards. Au grand étonnement d'Harry pas de trace de Drago Malfoy. Tout cela était vraiment étrange.

Après ses deux heures de potions, il finit la journée par 3 heures de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Dés que les cours furent terminés Harry se précipita dans la tour de griffondor pour y retrouver Ron et Hermione.

Par chance, il trouve Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune qui avait l'air d'être en très grande conversation. Mais qui avaient l'air mal réveillés.

Harry se fâcha contre eux et leur demanda d'un ton sec :

Ou étiez vous passé ?

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Ron répondit :

On était dans nos dortoirs, on dormait.

Ca merci je le savait et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrez de la soirée ?

Parce que…

Ron s'interrompit lui-même. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ils n'avaient pas avoués à Harry le secret d'Eléonore Malfoy.

Alors Ron j'attends…

Harry assoie toi on à quelque chose de très important à te dire dit Hermione.

Harry obéit et se tut.

Et Hermione commença son récit ; Elle expliqua, comment Ron et elle avait trouvé Rogue et l'assistante de potion en mauvaise posture, le journal, que Eléonore s'appelait Malfoy, La soirée d'hier avec l'énervement de Drago etc…

Harry resta bouche bée. C'était donc ça qu'ils cachaient depuis un bout de temps.

Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit avant.

Ce n'était pas très important Harry. De toute façon Eléonore est de notre côté.

Et puis on ne voulait pas t'embêter avec nos histoires. Tu entraînais l'équipe, et puis il y a Ginny. Tu étais avec elle ces derniers temps, on ne veut pas lui dire.

Harry se concentra un petit moment. Il hésita à leur avouer ce qui c'était passer avec Ginny ce matin car Ron et Hermione lui avait caché quelque chose. Mais il décida de leur parler quand même :

En parlant de Ginny ça ne va pas du tout.

Ron et Hermione le regardait à présent d'un air interrogateur.

Et lui aussi expliqua l'histoire de ce matin

Ca Harry tu as provoqué un Weasley et c'est une chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire. Dit Ron.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry je vais lui parler et essayer de trouver une solution.

Merci mione.

De rien.

Bon si on allait dîner je meurs de faim. Dit Ron.

Et ce qu'ils firent. Après le dîner Harry et Ron firent une partie d'échec. Hermione les observa puis alla se coucher de bonne heure.

Alors Harry interrogea Ron :

Dis donc tu m'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de tantôt.

Laquelle ?

Eh bien pourquoi vous n êtes pas rentrés au dortoir cette nuit. Ta bagarre avec Malfoy ne justifie pas tout.

Ron se mit à rougir aussi fort que une pivoine.

Harry il faut que je te dise un secret.

Flash-back :

Hermione emmena Ron à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle savait qu'il fallait absolument que Ron, se détende après cette rude soirée.

Une fois arrivée, Ron s'installa confortablement sur le bord de la piscine qui n'était pas remplie d'eau bien sûr.

J'ai une idée dit Ron

Quoi ? répondit Hermione.

Si par le sortilège d'attraction tu transportais nos maillots de bain et ainsi on sera plus à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée répondit Hermione.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à l'ouvrage, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et dirent :

ACCIO MAILLOTS !

Et en un clin d'œil les maillots étaient là. Hermione prit le soin de se retourner lorsque Ron se changea et vice-versa.

Puis ils ouvrirent tous les robinets,de la mousse et des bulles jaillirent avec de l'eau colorée.

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau de la piscine tous les deux.

Ron s'exclama :

Elle est chaude et qu'est ce que ça fait du bien.

Oui j'ai pensée que c'était une bonne idée pour nous détendre après cette rude journée.

Tu as raison, heureusement que je t'ai sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Hermione commença à avoir le teint rosé et détourna la conversation.

N'empêche que il faudra l'avouer à Harry.

Oui on lui dira demain.

Au fait Ron….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Ron n'était plus là. Elle chercha du regard puis plongea sa tête dans l'eau mais elle ne le trouvait toujours pas, et elle remonta à la surface. Le silence qui régnait ce fit plus pesant. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle dit à haute voix :

Ron je te préviens si c'est une plaisanterie c'est pas drôle.

Tout à coup quelque chose attira ses pieds dans le fond de la piscine. Entraînant en même temps tout son corps.

Elle se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens et la chose la lâcha. Lorsque elle revint à la surface Ron était en face d'elle en train de rire :

Tu as faillit me noyer ! dit Hermione.

Ahahahahah tu devrais voir ta tête avec tes cheveux mouillés c'est trop drôle.

C'est très intelligent de ta part !

Hermione fit mine de s'en aller.

Non reste c'était pour rire ! dit Ron.

Hermione se retourna et l'observa d'un air coquin. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et sensuellement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air plus à l'aise.

Dit moi Ron je t'ai déjà dit que tu es hyper sexy. Et que franchement je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu avais en dessous de la ceinture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, Ron commença à avoir peur ce n'étais pas du tout la même Hermione que d'habitude. Ses yeux l'hypnotisaient, il ne savait plus bouger.

Alors aujourd'hui j'ai très envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a exactement…

Elle était très proche de lui. Elle avait son visage presque collé au sien. D'un seul coup elle réussit à plonger le corps de Ron dans l'eau bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Elle réussit à le maintenir pendant quelque seconde dans l'eau. Ces quelques secondes fut la perte de Ron.

Hermione mit sa tête hors de l'eau et nagea le plus vite possible vers le bord de la piscine.

Elle sortit de la piscine quand Ron fit surface, il lui cria :

HERMIONE REND MOI MON MAILLOT !

Hermione éclata de rire, elle brandissait le maillot de Ron dans sa main.

Viens le chercher ! Alors qui c'est qui rigole maintenant !

Ron bouillonnait de rage.

C'est bon tu as bien rigolé maintenant rend le moi.

Non ! quand tu m'auras fait des excuses sincères.

D' Accord je m'excuse de t'avoir faillit noyer.

Excuse accordée.

Elle lui lança son maillot qu'il remit en quatrième vitesse.

Il s'avança d'elle très vite en disant « maintenant tu peut courir car je vais te faire subir la pire des tortures ».

Il se mit à courir après elle autour de la piscine. Ils passèrent ainsi la moitié de la nuit à s'amuser dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Lorsque ils se rendirent compte qu'il était 5heures du matin, ils s'habillèrent et pour ne pas se faire prendre en retournant dans leur dortoir, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir dans la salle sur demande. Dans la salle, ils y avaient un lit de deux personnes. Quand Ron s'en aperçu il dit à Hermione :

C'est pas grave je vais dormir à terre

Mais la main d'Hermione le retenu. Ils étaient face à face. Les yeux d'Hermione scintillaient.

Ecouté Ron j'ai bien réfléchit et j'aimerais que l'on reste ensemble. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je n'aimerais pas les gâcher. La lettre de Victor que tu as lu cet été parlait bien de toi, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

Ron reçu un choc. Il était aux anges, la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.

Il ne su quoi répondre et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils étaient enfin ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Et Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Ron. Elle commença à s'endormir quand Ron commença à lui parler croyant qu'elle dormait déjà.

Tu sais Hermione que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis la quatrième année. Mais à ce moment là, tu étais avec Krum. Et maintenant que je t'ai-je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi, te protéger. J'offrirais tout l'or du monde s'il le faut. Tu es tellement belle et si intelligente que je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi. Je t'aime Hermione.

Sur ces belles paroles, Hermione sourit et s'endormit. Ils s'endormirent vers 6 heures du matin et se réveillèrent vers midi. Comme un accord ils décidèrent de ne pas aller au cours de l'après –midi et d'aller dormir dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Fin flash back.

Harry n'en revenait pas enfin Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble fini les disputes.

Il ne posa pas de question à Ron, il lui souhaita ses félicitations et ils montèrent se coucher.

Voilà. Et bien les amis j'ai sué pour crée ce chapitre. Les idées avaient du mal à venir. Mais bon j'y suis quand même arrivé. Donc le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment Harry se fera pardonner de Ginny, et il s'intitulera : « Le bal ». Je ne vous en dis pas plus bisous à tous et je vous adore.


	14. Le bal

Annonce: Rien ne m'apartient ni les les personnages, ni la chanson. Alors je tenais à vous dire de ne pas vous inquiètez si vous trouvez ce chapitre bizarre mais une revieuwse d'un autre site ou je publie ma fic m'avait demandé d'inventer un chapitre de ce style que vous allez decouvrir. Elle m'avait donné les éléments qu'elle voulait voir apparaître et moi j'ai inventé un chapitre autour donc voilà. Maintenant réponse au revieuws:

Xyla : merci! A+ et bizz

Anacofleb: Et oui nos deux petits prefets hihi! Pour Harry tu verras dans ce chapitre-ci !

Servane: Voilà la suite bizz !

Ginevra ( ginny) lol : Merci du compliment. Alors pour écrire une histoire , je crois que le tout est de savoir quelle genre d'histoire tu aimerais ecrire, quels personnages tu vas utiliser, Et qui fait quoi ! Chaque personnage doivent clairement etre definit dans ta tete, l'histoire à la limite pas trop, Bref avoir aussi de l'imagination. Il se peut que quelques fois tu n'y arrives pas c'est pas grave mais des que tu asune idée note la et retiens la! voilà ca c'est les bases je crois aussi je ne suis pas exeperte j'essaye de te donner pas mal de conseils. Voilà merci et bisous !

14. Le bal

Une semaine passa et le bal d'Halloween approchait à grand pas.

Le couple Ron- Hermione fut dévoilé au grand jour. Malgré leur discrétion à ce sujet, Colin Crivey les avaient surpris dans un placard à balais, il ne s'était pas gêné pour les photographiés en plein ébat amoureux. Résultat leur photo avait fait le tour de Poudlard.

Les avis était divisés en 2 groupes : ceux qui étaient content pour eux et qui ne redoutaient plus à l'avenir leurs terribles disputes et ceux qui se moquaient. D'ailleurs Pansy Parkison ne se gênait pas pour se trimballée avec cette photo et la copier à qui le voulait bien. Elle avait aussi le don d'énerver Ron en leur lançant à chaque occasion une phrase du style «Une castor et un wuistiti voilà un beau mélange d'animaux ! ».

Hermione les ignorait et dit à Ron de faire pareil, que cela se dissiperait. En effet, au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, les gens commencèrent à les ignorer.

Quand à Harry, il tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler à Ginny. Mais sans succès, elle prétendait toujours avoir un cours ou bien que elle était trop fatiguée. Donc Harry était désespéré.

Un jour Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry dans la salle commune. Ginny était installée un peu plus loin en train de lire un livre.

Hermione proposa à Harry :

Tu devrais aller lui parler.

A ton avis tu crois que je fais quoi depuis une semaine.

Oui je sais qu'elle t'évite mais tu devrais la coincer après les cours.

Harry souffla d'exaspération.

A quoi bon, tu la connaît elle se défilera.

Ron qui n'était pas intervenu dans la conversation depuis le début, soudainement parla :

Moi j'ai peut être une idée.

Les deux autres se retournèrent sur lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

Ron fit signe à Harry et Hermione de se rapprocher plus de lui. Ils formèrent un cercle fermé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ron dit :

Voilà ce que tu vas faire le jour du bal Harry….

Ginny se pencha pour essayer d'écouter la conversation mais il n'en fut rien car la voix de Ron se transforma en un murmure à peine audible. Lorsque Ron eut terminé de dévoiler son idée.

Le visage d'Harry rayonnait. Et il s'adressa à Ron :

Et bien mon vieux ça c'est une brillante idée.

Merci. Dit Ron en se redressant fièrement. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Hermione ?

C'est … C'est super. Harry je crois que tu vas la récupérer grâce à ça.

Ron se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille d' Hermione :

Cette idée, je voulais l'appliquer pour nous, mais j'en ai trouvé une meilleure.

Elle ne lui répondit rien et lui sourit. Harry leur posa une question :

Vous, vous irez au bal ?

Normalement oui. Si la princesse à côté de moi accepte dit Ron.

Bien sûr, mais je ne sait pas encore comment je vais m'habiller dit Hermione gênée.

Oh si tu viens toute nue cela me convient.

Voyons, Ron.

Le deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils partirent s'entraînés au quiddich.

Après l'entraînement, ils montèrent directement se couchés et s'endormirent aussitôt dans le silence le plus complet.

Par contre dans le dortoir des filles par contre sa jacassaient dans tous les sens. Parvati et Lavande qui comparaient leurs catalogues de vêtements, 2 autres filles regardaient les maquillages, un groupe de 6 filles parlaient des garçons. Quand à Hermione, elle révisait dans son lit. Lorsque Ginny se mit à son tour dans son lit. Hermione lui dit :

Ginny, tu es vraiment excessive ! Tu devrais au moins lui pardonner. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si, il n'a pas de bon souvenir du bal de quatrième.

Sur le visage de Ginny, un immense sourire se dessina. Elle se mit à rire.

Hermione la regarda :

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

Rien c'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler pour voir si personne ne l'écoutait et continua la conversation.

… Je joue la comédie depuis le début.

Hermione l'observa d'incompréhension.

Comprend –moi Hermione. Il me dit que il ne voulait pas aller au bal sur le coup j'étais un peu fâchée. Mais il n'avait pas trop l'air de s'en faire pour moi.

Alors j'ai eu une idée, j'ai demandé à Dean de jouer le jeu. Il ne sera pas mon cavalier, le jour du bal. Je vais emmener Harry dans un endroit romantique ou on serait rien que nous deux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je lui avouerais dés que nous serons là-bas. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que il aurait put me l'expliquer autrement.

Hermione se retenu de rire et elle lui dit :

Ginny, le jour du bal je te conseille de faire comme si tu allais avec Dean. Car Harry t'a réservé lui aussi une surprise mais fait comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny pris un air étonné.

Et je peux savoir qu'est ce que cette surprise ?

Désolé mais j'ai promis de rien dire.

Ah.

Ginny fut déçue de cette réponse mais elle lui posa néanmoins une question.

Et ça va entre mon frère et toi ?

Bien disons que, il est un peu entreprenant.

Ah bon !

Oui hier il a essayé de glisser sa main en dessous de ma jupe, je l'ai repoussé et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas sale ce que l'on fessait que tout le monde le fait.

Ginny réfléchit.

HUM, en fait Ron à raison tu as un problème Hermione.

Quoi ?

Bien oui, pourquoi t'es toujours aussi coincée. Regarde Parvati, Lavande, elles se sont faites pelotées des millions de fois. Tu dois être la seule fille de tout Poudlard à ne pas t'être faite touchée sur la poitrine ou autre part.

Mais si je ne me sens pas prête, c'est normal non ?

C'est des bêtises tout ça, c'est parce que tu refuses de voir la réalité en face. Je suis un an plus jeune que toi et j'ai plus d'expérience que toi tu trouves ça normal ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et dit :

Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

Je crois que dés demain on va changer ta tenue vestimentaire pour commencer.

Merci beaucoup Gin !

Y a pas de quoi, toi aussi merci.

Au fait, Ginny pas un seul mot aux garçons.

Motus et bouche cousue.

Elles se mirent à rires. Elles étaient comblées et heureuses toutes les deux. Vers 22 heures, elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent sous un ciel éclairé par les étoiles.

Le lendemain, les deux filles profitant de l'absence de leurs petits amis (ils avaient un entraînement de Quidditch, Ginny avait prétendu avoir un Rhume), sont parties au Pré-A-Lard faire un peu de shopping.

Naturellement Hermione refusait de prendre la moitié des vêtements proposés par Ginny, trouvant ceux-là trop choquant. Ginny lui avait dit que si elle refusait tout et bien Hermione resterais une sainte-nitouche toute sa vie. Hermione du prendre quelques vêtements.

Une fois revenue au château, les deux filles étaient toutes excitées.

Ginny proposa à Hermione d'aller dîner mais celle-ci refusa puisque elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron dans la salle sur demande.

Lorsque Hermione arriva il n'y avait personne. Elle en profita pour essayer ses vêtements.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se trouvait pas du tout vulgaire. Elle était vêtue d'un top blanc avec des paillettes argentées représentant une étoile, ainsi que un pantalon noir moulant taille basse. Et elle avait relevés ses cheveux. Elle se demanda qu'est ce que ça donnerait sur une musique moldue. Naturellement, elle avait pris son lecteur de cd. Elle mit son casque, et commença ç écouter de la musique techno et se mit à danser sur des mouvements très sexys.

A ce moment la, elle n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière elle avec Ron bouche bée.

Il cria :

HERMIONE !

Mais elle ne répondit pas et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Hermione fit un bon de 2 mètres en arrière en même temps elle éteignit son baladeur CD.

Excuse –moi je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Comment se fait-il que tu sois habillée comme cela ?

Ce sont mes nouveaux vêtements tu aimes ?

Oui bien sûr mais ce ne serait pas un peu trop…

Trop quoi ? dit Hermione qui commençait à devenir rouge.

Trop moldu !

Mais bien sûr que c'est moldu et puis je les ai acheté pour toi !

Comment cela pour moi ?

Eh bien toi-même tu m'as dit que j'étais coincée…

Il lui coupa la parole :

Attend je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit que il y tu ne voulais pas tenté aucune nouvelle expérience. Mais je t'aime comme tu es Hermione surtout ne changes pas.

Hermione se trouva ridicule à présent toute cette énergie dépensée pour rien du tout. Mais Ron ajouta :

Mais j'aime aussi la nouvelle Hermione.

Hermione fut si contente qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Qu'elle faillit l'étouffer par la même occasion.

Merci Ron, tu es adorable.

Y a pas de quoi ! Mais j'espère que tu porteras autre chose pour le bal de demain.

Hermione éclata de rire.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ce sera ma surprise pour toi !

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour du bal d'Halloween. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient plus excités que d' habitude. Les filles s'étaient préparées avec le plus grand soin. Hermione avait mit 3 heures à se préparer. Et Ginny pareil.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans la salle commune, Ron fut éblouit. Elle portait une longue robe noire fendue au niveau de a cuisse. Elle était maquillée de couleurs foncées qui mettaient ses yeux en valeur. Quand à Ginny elle était habillée beaucoup plus sexy qu'Hermione.

Une Robe courte de couleur pourpre avec des bottes qui lui montaient jusque au niveau du mollet. Et avait opté pour un maquillage très flashant : rose fluo.

Ron dit à sa sœur :

Je ne crois pas que maman serait contente si elle te voyait.

Ron laisse-là tranquille et puis elle en de bonne main.

Ron ne répondit pas et il se dirigea avec Hermione vers la grande salle.

Ginny accompagna Dean.

Dean demanda à Ginny :

Tu n'étais pas censé m'accompagner, Harry n'es pas là ?

Non je ne l'ai vu nulle part peut-être qu'il sera dans la grande salle.

Mais arrivés dans la grande salle pas de Harry.

Le groupe des Kiss (groupe sorciers) se mit à jouer, tout le monde dansa. Hermione et Ron s'amusèrent. Ginny du danser avec Dean à son grand désespoir de ne pas trouver Harry.

Tout à coup le groupe s'arrêta de jouer. Tous les regards se posèrent dur la scène.

Harry était là debout devant tout le monde bien habillé avec sa robe de soirée.

Il prit sa baguette magique et dit « sonorus ». Sa voix s'éleva dans toute la salle.

Ma très chère Ginny, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny, Harry continua son discours :

Je n'aurais jamais du te refuser cette invitation au bal. Alors pour me faire pardonner, tu sais bien que je ne sait pas danser mais je sait très bien chanter alors écoute bien ces paroles…

Les Kiss se mirent à jouer un morceau fort rythmé et Harry se mit à chanter :

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me

Pendant tout le morceau, les élèves avaient dansés avec tant de frénésie. Ginny riait au éclat. Elle était tellement heureuse que Harry avait fait ça pour elle. Après cette petite chanson Harry était descendu de la scène et avait embrassé Ginny devant tout le monde. Les griffondors l'avait applaudis.

Ils dansèrent tous jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Il était minuit, Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione « Sortons j'ai une surprise pour toi… »…

Voilà bien je m'arrête là, franchement pour ce chapitre-ci je m'attend au pires critiques car je l'avoue moi-même ce n'est pas terrible ! Que vous dire de plus, sinon que le prochain chapitre ce sera assez comique et une grande nouvelle pour certains de l'action avec un nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ( Enfin lol) … Voilà bisous à tous.


	15. Le royaumme des fées

Annonce : Je part trois jours à disneyland donc comme je serait absente vendredi je vous met un chapitre aujourd'hui et un sera egalement présent Dimanche voilà et comme je part au pays magique de Disney dans ce chapitre-ci je fais un clin d'oeil à l'un des personnages disney. Ah oui je crois que pour dans deux chapitres ma fic sera classé M. Et dans ce cahpitre-ci deja une petite scen explicite donc les moins de 13 ans s'il vous plait n'allez pas lire ! donc voilà bonne lecture mais avant reponses au revieuws:

Ginevra( Ginny): Salut! Bon pour publier une fic sur ce site le mieux est que tu me donnes ton adresse e-mail je t'enverrias toutes les instructions par e-mail voilà gros bisous et merci!

Ginny Weasley: Salut! merci du compliment et les paroles d ela chanson apartienne à Bruce Springsteen " I want You To Want me" voilà mais elle a été reprise par joey Potter (un personnage de la série Dawson) je la trouve plus jolie voila gros kiss !

Loloboop: Pour faire patienter ! lol merci et gros kiss

Xyla: Merci de me soutenir voilà bisous !

16. Au Royaumme des fées.

Ron emmena Hermione dans le parc de Poudlard. Loin des regards indiscrets, Il tenait fermement la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna en direction de la foret interdite. Hermione s'arrêta net en lâchant la main de Ron.

Non Ron vaut mieux pas que l'on y aille ! Et puis, je suis préfète-en chef je suis censé monter le bon exemple au plus jeunes.

Désolé ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je sais que tu n'es pas rassurée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas personne ne nous verra ! J'ai tout prévu.

Justement c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! répliqua Hermione.

Aller Hermione prend ma main, ça ne sera pas long !

Il lui tendit la main, elle la saisit à contre cœur.

Ils entrèrent dans la pénombre de la Foret. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à des records de vitesse affolante. Ron lui avançait à grands pas elle avait du mal à le suivre. Lorsqu'il fit trop noir, ils prirent leur baguette et dirent « Lumos ». Hermione commençait à trembler de peur ce n'étais vraiment pas rassurant. Ron se retourna à plusieurs reprises sur elle tout en continuant à marcher, il lui dit :

Arrête de paniquer on y est presque.

Je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place.

Au fur et à mesure, qu'ils avançaient, Hermione aperçu une lumière apparaître. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au plus près de la lumière qui venait d'entre deux arbres, elle compris qu'ils étaient près d'une sorte d'entrée qui menait certainement dans un endroit romantique ou autre.

Ron s'arrêta net. Hermione se cogna contre lui ne s'attendant pas à cet arrêt aussi brutal.

Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Hermione

Chut ! Tais-toi elle arrive !

Mais qui ?

Cet alors que surgissant de nulle part, une minuscule fée apparu. La fée portait une robe verte déchirée par endroit, elle avait des cheveux blonds en chignon et des ailes. Elle brillait beaucoup et avait des canines assez pointues. Elle atterrit dans la paume de Ron. Elle commença à lui parler.

Bonjour très cher ami !

Bonjour mademoiselle ! Nous aimerions vous emprunter votre domaine pour quelques heures !

Bien sûr, le mot de passe s'il vous plaît.

Ron commença alors à prononcer une longue tirade qui ressemblait à de la poésie.

« Oh petite fée, dont la douceur est votre qualité,

Nous sommes amoureux et heureux,

Pourriez vous nous accordez un instant,

Le temps de nous rendre compte de cet amour brûlant,

Avant le soleil levant ».

D'accord c'est bon ! Vous pouvez entrez.

Hermione plus que jamais intriguée, bouscula Ron et passa devant lui.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était l'endroit le plus éclairé de la forêt. Il fessait jour même si sa montre indiquait 00h12. Un immense parterre de fleurs colorées resplendissait. Plusieurs petites fontaines, jaillissait à gauche et à droite. Des milliers de couleurs étaient rassemblées à cet endroit. Elle se retourna vers Ron et vu un bouquet de rose lui apparaître entre les mains sans l'aide de la baguette magique. Elle commença à trembler, ce paquet de rose, elle y avait pensé deux minutes auparavant. Elle sentit les larmes montées à ces yeux et dit :

Com… Comm… Comment ?

Tu es au royaume des fées, Hermione. Je savais que tu ne croyais pas à ces sornettes. Pour toi les fées n'existaient pas. Mais j'en avais entendu parler et une nuit je suis venu jusqu'ici. C'est le seul endroit au monde ou tu peux penser très fort à quelque chose de matériel et automatiquement tu l'as. Seulement, tu ne peux aller aux royaumes des fées que trois fois dans ta vie.

Hermione pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et se précipita dans ses bras. Et il continua à lui parler tout en la serrant dans ses bras :

Nous devons quitter le royaume des fées avant le levé du soleil.

Oh Ron quel sublime cadeau. Vraiment merci !

Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Ron. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cet endroit si magique.

C'est alors qu'elle se retira de son étreinte et pensa à quelque chose de très fort. La chaleur commença à envahir l'endroit et un canapé apparu. Ron se demanda ou elle voulait en venir. Elle lui dit :

Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparer à toi mais c'est toujours cela !

Elle défit sa robe et la laissa glissée le long de son corps. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements assez sexy, couleur rouge et à dentelle.

Je veux que cette nuit soit inoubliable pour nous deux mais je ne voudrais aller trop loin non plus. Dit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

Ron ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce corps qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois à moitié dévêtu mais là c'était différent. Elle était si belle, si sexy qu'il ne pu se retenir de succomber à la tentation.

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à la caresser tout doucement. Elle l'entraîna en direction du canapé. Il se coucha sur elle. Lui aussi qui sentait la chaleur envahir tout son corps. Il enleva sa robe de soirée et se retrouva avec son boxer noir. Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione :

Comme ça on est à égalité.

Hermione sourit. Ron lui enleva délicatement la mèche de cheveux qui cachait une partie de son cou. Il commença à embrasser délicatement son cou. Ce qui donna des frissons à Hermione. Ainsi il descendit sensuellement sans que sa bouche ne quitte le corps de cette magnifique jeune fille….

A quelques mètres de là, deux jeunes gens étaient eux aussi fortement occupé.

Un garçon embrassait une fille d'un an plus jeune que lui avec tant de frénésie. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent. Le garçon soutenait bien la jeune fille aux fesses. Puis ses mains se dirigeaient vers la poitrine de la demoiselle dans l'intention d'aller sous le soutien-gorge…

Mais la fille l'interrompit :

Harry nous devons aller à l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé…

Harry regarda Ginny un instant et lui dit :

Je sais mais tu es tellement attirante que je ne peut m'empêcher de t'embrasser !.

Et il repartit de plus belle à l'assaut de son cou et de sa poitrine.

Alors il est de coutume maintenant à Poudlard de faire l'amour n'importe ou ? dit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent.

Une jeune homme d'environ d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant eux. Il était grand plus ou moins 1m80, avait de longs cheveux noirs, des petites lunettes rectangulaires, des yeux marron. Il portait une robe de prof. Il leur dit :

Vos prénoms je vous prie ainsi que le nom de votre maison dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry et Ginny répondirent :

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley maison de griffondor.

Le garçon regarda un instant la cicatrice d'Harry puis leur dit :

Cela tombe bien car je vous cherchais.

Ginny qui elle était fâchée d'avoir été interrompue en pleine action demanda d'un ton brusque :

Et vous qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Ce garçon qui soutenait à présent Ginny du regard paraissait outrée par cette remarque. Lui répondit :

Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Diggle Angel Et je vous prie à l'avenir de me parler autrement jeune fille.

Ginny devenait toute rouge de honte. Harry demanda au professeur.

Pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ?

Le professeur retrouva à présent le sourire.

Ce n'est pas tellement que vous que je cherchais mais on m'as dit que deux élèves de griffondor ont disparu, et ma première tâche que l'on ma donner et de les retrouver. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, ils sont préfets et ils ont besoin d'eux pour débarrasser la grande salle. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à les retrouver ?

Harry répondit :

Euh, on les a juste aperçu qu'ils allaient en direction de la fôret interdite.

Ah ! très bien vous pouvez m'accompagner s'il vous plaît ?

Avec plaisir répondit Harry plein d'enthousiasme.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la forêt interdite. Angel était suivit par Ginny et Harry. C'est alors que Ginny chuchota à Harry.

C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il ne nous enlève pas de point !

De quoi tu parles ?

De cet Angel, on ne le connaît même pas et toi tu la suis comme si tu avais confiance en lui.

Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant tu sait !

Ginny ne regarda pas Harry. Elle lui demanda :

Au fait tu sais où Hermione et Ron sont ?

Aucune idée.

J'espère qu'il ne leur a rien arrivé de grave !

J'espère aussi.

Puis tout à coup ils arrivèrent devant de la lumière, le professeur s'arrêta net, soudain la fée de tout à l'heure vint se poser dans la paume d'Angel.

La fée lui demanda :

Bonjour très cher ami. Que voulez vous ?

Nous cherchons deux jeunes gens du nom d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Oui ils sont ici, restez là je vais les chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione apparurent débraillés et rouge de confusion.

Ils n'eurent le temps de rien dire car Angel Diggle leur dit :

Ils ont besoin de vous au château. Vous devez nous suivre.

Ils suivirent le professeur sans un mot. Ron et Hermione furent surpris de retrouver Harry et Ginny. Mais ils devaient se taire. Arrivés au château, Eléonore Graham accouru vers eux.

Elle était essoufflée et leur demanda :

Enfin vous voilà j'ai eu peur que ils ne vous soient arrivés quelque chose.

Ne soit pas ridicule Eléonore. Ils étaient au Royaume des fées. Dois je leur enlevés des points ? dit Angel.

Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

Non, ils n'ont rien fait de mal répondit Eléonore.

Très bien.

Je dois partir ce soir avec Serverus. Une mission urgente. J'étais censée surveillés les élèves pendant qu'ils débarrassaient la grande salle mais je ne saurais pas. Peux-tu t'en occuper ? S'il te plaît.

Oui. Du moment que ta mission avec ce vieux Servilo ne se transforme pas en pirouette nocturne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se retenu de rire. Mais par contre, le visage Eléonore Graham se crispa, elle était devenue toute rouge, c'est la première fois que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione voyait l'assistante de potion se mettre dans un tel état.

Elle était tellement tendue et crispée que elle se mit à parler entre ses dents et dit :

Ce qui se passe entre Serverus et moi ne te regarde plus à présent. On dirait que tu as la mémoire courte ! Je te conseille de me laisser tranquille sinon…

Il l'interrompit :

Sinon quoi ? Dit Angel sur un ton moqueur

Elle tourna les talons et partit furieuse plus que jamais. Angel lui avait l'air satisfait. Il se retourna vers eux quatre et dit :

Ah les femmes ! Aller au boulot vous autres deux quand Harry et Ginny vous pouvez disposez !

Harry et Ginny préféraient attendre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Harry en profita pour raconter à Ginny ce qu'il y avait entre Eléonore Graham et Serverus Rogue.

Ginny répondit qu'elle s'en doutait un peu mais qu'elle ne se doutait pas que Eléonore Graham était en fait Eléonore Malfoy.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, il s'écroula dans le fauteuil, il 1h30 du matin.

Ouf souffla Ron. Enfin terminé. ! En tout cas, il est très sympa ce nouveau professeur.

Hermione répliqua vivement :

Tu l'aimes bien uniquement parce qu'il a plaisanter avec toi sur le femmes pendant que nous débarrassions la grande salle. C'est un macho voilà ce que je dis. Et je me méfierais si j'étais à ta place.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et dit :

Je suis du même avis qu'Hermione, il faut s'en méfier. Il savait ou vous étiez, il connaît Eléonore Malfoy ça me paraît louche tout ça.

Ron répliqua :

Comment tu sait ça toi ?

J'ai du lui expliquer parce que nous allions rire tout à l'heure dit Harry

Ah ! En tout cas je ne changerais pas d'avais du fait que je trouve qu'Angel est très sympathique. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Harry ?

Celui-ci se concentra et dit :

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil, il ne nous pas enlevés de points quand Ginny et moi nous nous embrassions dans le parc…

C'est bon Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les détails de la vie affective de ma sœur.

Hermione, avait l'air tracassée depuis un bon moment et dit aux autres :

Ce professeur ne met pas inconnu. Lorsque je lisais le journal de Eléonore, elle l'expliquait qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec lui. Enfin un flirt rien de bien

grave. Quand elle le quitta, il paraît que il ne s'en ai jamais remit et depuis ce jour il était jaloux de tous ses petit amis. Ce qui explique le comportement d'Eléonore tout à l'heure.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient bouche bée. Ron lui dit :

Dit donc princesse tu ne savais pas le dire plus tôt !

C'est seulement maintenant que j'y ai pensé.

Ginny se mit à bailler et dit :

Bon moi je vais me coucher.

Après avoir embrasser Harry, elle partit en direction du dortoir suivie par Hermione. Ron et Harry firent de même. Ils étaient tous très fatigués pour parler de leur prouesse de ce soir qu'ils se mirent à dormir tout de suite.

Le lendemain, tous les griffondors reçurent un avis général, ils devaient se diriger vers le local de défenses contre les forces du mal. Bien sûr, ils étaient avec les serpentards.

Ils entrèrent en classe. Le professeur se présenta. Puis leur demanda de se séparer en deux groupes les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Puis ils dit d'un air supérieur :

Aujourd'hui nous allons prouver que les garçons sont plus forts que les filles !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et les filles firent un Ouh générale. Ron dit à Harry :

Je sens que nous allons bien rire aujourd'hui.

Voilà. Le prochain chapitre parlera de ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sur ce comme d'habitude gros bisous à tous.


	16. Les filles 1 Les garçons 0

Annonce : 

Coucou me voilà de retour de disneyland ! Et en pleine forme alors ce chapitre -ci n'est pas encore classé dans M mais le suivant oui alors n'oublieez pas pour la prochaine fois d'aller dans la section M pour lire ma fic ! Il y a encore une scene explicite donc les enfants n'aller pas lire ce chapitre ! voilà bisous et reponses au revieuws:

Kareja: Coucou! Et bien que te dire à part merci pour tes précieux conseils ! j'aprecie ta revieuw car elle me complimente et à la fois tu me fais des reamarques positives pour que je puisse m'ameliorer par la suite ! seulement voilà ma fic est ecrite d'avance jusqu'au bout et je ne peux la modifier MAIS je dis bien mais je prends tes conseils en compte car je compte peut-etre ecrire une suite à mon histoire donc comme cela je pourrais m'améliorer voila gros kiss à toi et encore merci pour ta charmante revieuw!

Ginny Weasley: Hey Hey ! Merci de complimenter mon imagination avec ta gentille revieuws lol gros kiss

17. Les Filles 1- Les garçons 0.

Bon très bien, maintenant que les 2 groupes sont formés, vous allez vous mettre en ligne de telle façon à ce que chacun de vous ai quelqu'un en face de lui dit Angel Diggle.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent. Ron avait Hermione en face de lui, Harry avait Parvati, Drago, Pansy, etc.

Une fois les ordres exécutés. Angel dit :

Vous aller vous jeter un sort pas impardonnable bien sûr ! Un sort qui permet de désarmer son adversaire ou de la propulser quelque part… Allez-y !

Les élèves le firent. Des jets de lumières partirent dans tous les coins. Hermione essaya de lancer un sort qui puisse désarmer Ron mais lorsqu'elle l'avait dit rien ne se passa et sa baguette se retrouva à quelques mètres de là. Drago réussit à projeter Pansy contre une armoire et Harry utilisa le sortilège d'attraction de telle manière que Parvati se retrouva à ses pieds.

Une fois cela terminer, Monsieur Diggle passa auprès de chaque élève. Lorsqu'il vit le résultat il proclama :

Voilà, je vous l'avais bien dit les garçons sont plus fort que les filles. Donc mesdemoiselles vous réfléchirez deux fois avant de vous en prendre à des garçons.

Les garçons abordaient des sourires de victoires. Les filles quand à elle étaient très perturbées. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient réussit à désarmé un des garçons.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de classe, Ron, plein de fierté, dit à Hermione :

Tu as vu comme je t'ai désarmé ! C'est moi le plus fort à présent ! j'estime que je me suis bien rattrapé par rapport à l'année passée.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de baisser la tête, anxieuse. Harry qui s'en rendit compte lui demanda :

Quelque chose ne vas pas Hermione ?

Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a su vous contrer !

Le professeur l'a bien dit : « Les garçons sont plus fort que les filles » Dit Ron.

Oh je suis sûr que il n'y a pas que cela ! Réfléchit un peu avant de dire des bêtises Ronald Weasley !

Et qu'est ce que tu suggères alors princesse ?

De l'amertume perçait dans sa voix. Parce que c'était l'une des seules fois ou Ron pouvait être fier de lui parce qu'il avait réussit quelque chose ( A part gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière), Hermione était encore une fois là pour le ramener sur Terre.

Hermione qui avait bien compris la signification de cette question, ne préférant pas ce disputer avec lui maintenant qu'elle l'avait et qu'elle y tenait à son Ronald Chéri. Décida de répondre :

Tu as raison, j'admet que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces temps-ci !

Ron lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur le front, juste avant de rentrer en cours de potion.

Lorsqu'ils durent aller prendre leur repas de midi dans la grande salle, Ils remarquèrent que le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était assit à l'opposé de Rogue et Malfoy. De toute évidence l'hostilité entre eux était bien présente.

Un mois et demi passa, la neige recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. On était en Décembre, Noël approchait. Les filles étaient toujours battues au cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, Eléonore était toujours autant heureuse avec son Serverus Rogue, et Harry se demanda ce que notre très cher Voldemort pouvait bien mijoté en ce moment. Sa cicatrice ne lui avait plus fait mal depuis un moment et plus de rêves cauchemardesques ce qui inquiétait Hermione mais Ron lui avait dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

Un dimanche matin, Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune, Hermione écrivait une longue lettre au ministère, Ron jouait aux échecs avec Ginny. Harry observa par la fenêtre le parc de Poudlard enneigé, il se retourna et demanda à Ron :

Qu'est ce que tu fait pour Noël cette année ?

Maman m'a envoyé une lettre en me disant que le mieux, je revienne à la maison.

Ginny intervint dans la conversation :

Maman vous a invités toi et Hermione a passé les vacances avec nous !

Ginny comme pour rassurer Hermione ajouta :

Tes parents sont aux courants et il y aura toujours un membre de l'Ordre présent !

Ron qui avait gagné la partie, s'étira comme un gros chat et dit :

Je suis content que toi et Hermione vous veniez. Ainsi chaque couple aura sa chambre !

Ginny répliqua à son frère :

Je doute fort que maman soit réjouie par l'idée qu'Hermione et toi puisse dormir dans le même lit !

Elle n'est pas au courant pour nous quatre ? demanda Harry.

Non. Et vaut mieux ne rien dire sinon on aura droit l'interminable réplique du style

« Vousêtestropjeunepoursortirensemble ».

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Hermione continua à écrire sa lettre comme-ci de rien n'était.

Le soir venu, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Ron dans la grande salle. Elle écrivait toujours sa lettre.

Ron s'approcha délicatement de la jeune fille et entoura son cou avec ses grand bras et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma belle ?

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut et dit la voix embrumée :

Moi rien, pourquoi ?

Ron n'était pas si dupe que ça, il insista :

Parce que depuis quelques temps, tu ne ris plus, tu passes ton temps à écrire des lettres…

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione éclata à sanglots dans les bras de Ron

Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron paniqué.

C'est… C'est… C'est… Au ministère, L'assemblée générale. Ils ont refusés mon projet de loi pour la S.A.L.E, ils ont dit que j'étais complètement folle, que je ne devais plus les harceler pour rien, que c'était définitif, ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi !

Hermione pleurait très fort, Ron essaya de la consoler comme il pouvait, il lui demanda :

Comment est-ce possible c'est eux qui t'ont sollicités !

Oui mais c'est l'assemblée générale qui a le dernier mot et devine qui en fait partie ?

Je ne sais pas

Dolores Ombrage, elle a su se souvenir du coup des centaures de l'année passée.

A présent Hermione n'était plus triste mais en colère. Elle dit :

Cette bonne femme est horrible ! Comment peut-elle nous faire subir ça ?

Elle jeta son parchemin sur la table avec toute sa force.

Ron qui voulait la calmer, la pris dans ses bras et dit :

Aller ce n'est rien Hermione, elle a gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Tu vas te battre pour que ce soit accepté et je serais derrière toi et Harry et Ginny aussi.

Elle releva, les yeux, sans le quitter du regard, elle déposa, un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Merci.

Ron qui à cet instant se sentit content de lui, lui rendit son baiser, un peu plus approfondi.

Il commença a chercher sa langue. Hermione se laissant faire docilement, Ron en profita pour passer sa main en dessous de sa jupe,glissa le long de sa cuisse et commença à caresser de deux doigts le tissu de sa culotte. La réaction physique de Ron fut bien sûr évidente.

C'est alors qu'Hermione repoussa sa main et se dégagea de son étreinte.

Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? Hermione, Je croyais que tu aimais bien ça ?

Oui mais pas comme ça et pas maintenant. Dit Hermione.

Ron qui commençait à s'énerver dit :

Ah bon et quand est-ce le bon moment alors mademoiselle je sais tout. Vu que tu as toujours le don de tout prévoir à l'avance et que de toute façon je crois que les autres garçon on raison : tu es une coincée !

Oh ! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Tu as bien la mémoire courte ! Et au royaume des fées qu'est ce que j'ai fait à ton avis ? Franchement, Ron tu n'en n'as jamais assez, ce qu'il te faudrait ce serait une fille bien roulée genre et d'un niveau intellectuelle complètement nulle genre Fleur De lacour, Celle-là, elle t'aurait bien plue ! Mais heureusement, qu'elle a vu que tu n'étais qu'un pervers !

Hermione tremblait en disant ces paroles. Ron quand à lui, le bout de ses oreilles devenaient écarlates ce qui était un signe d'alerte.

Alors comme ça pour toi je ne suis qu'un pervers. Et bien tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pervers ! Adieu !

Il partit rouge de colère en direction du dortoir des garçons en claquant la porte. Laissant Hermione bouche bée. Elle se remit à pleurer et à courir en direction du parc de Poudlard.

Pour finir, elle fit demi-tour, et se retrouva dans les sous-sols, elle marchait sans prendre le temps de voir ou elle se dirigeait. Elle se retrouva donc dans un des couloirs du château, ou elle n'était jamais venue, elle cessa de pleurer. Elle marchait dans le couloir sombre mais assez éclairée par les torches. Au plafond pendaient des toiles d'araignées. Elle observa alors les portraits sur sa gauche. Un des tableau attira son attention, en effet, un jeune homme musclé, au long cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, habillé avec une chemise déchirée, assit sur une chaise lisait un livre paisiblement. Elle s'en rapprocha pour l'observer de plus près. C'était le seul à ne pas dormir, mais il ne disait rien du fait qu'il se sentait observer. Il continuait à lire.

Il ne dort jamais ! dit une voix féminine derrière Hermione qui la fit sursauter.

C'était Eléonore. Elle était la assisse en indien contre le mur. Elle avait ses cheveux défaits, ses yeux rouges comme si elle venait de pleurer, une cigarette à la main.

Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur Hermione Granger, je ne voulais pas te déranger. C'est vrai qu'il est très beau à regarder.

Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Graham. Dit elle confuse.

Eléonore tira sur sa cigarette tout en recrachant sa fumée elle demanda à Hermione :

Tu veux tirer ?

Hermione fit signe que non de la tête.

Tu as raison c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Dailleurs je vais l'éteindre.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et continua la conversation :

Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, d'ici on le voit mieux.

Hermione s'exécuta et demanda une fois assisse au professeur :

Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ce tableau mademoiselle, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

En effet, avant ce tableau était à Durmstang, puis lors de ma cinquième année, il l'on enlevé et je ne l'ai plus revu sauf quand je suis revenue ici.

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevé ?

Parce qu'ils disaient que à Durmstang, qu'il était inutile ! En effet si tu l'observes toute une journée, tu remarqueras que il ne fait rien d'autre à part lire son livre. Mais moi je sais qu'il fait tout autre chose.

Hermione la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Oui, si tu l'observes d'un peu plus près, à certains moments tu remarqueras que le titre de son livre change. Et c'est souvent une expression qui console les gens. A Durmstang, chaque fois que je n'étais pas bien je venais le voir. Et ça me rassurait.

Hermione pensa que cette Eléonore était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle se retourna sur Hermione et lui demanda :

Au fait Hermione lorsque tu empruntes mon journal peux-tu le remettre à sa place d'origine ?

Hermione commença à devenir rouge de honte et commença à bégayer :

Made…mademoise…lle, je m'ex… excuse je ne voulais pas vous…

Eléonore lui coupa la parole :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du le laisser traîner en vue des regards de curieux élèves.

Vraiment je m'excuse insista Hermione

Eléonore continua la conversation comme-ci elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Et puis vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le lises plutôt que mon frère, Angel ou encore Serverus !

Hermione ne savait plus ou se mettre « décidément quelle drôle de soirée » pensa-t-elle.

En parlant de Serverus, tu n'a pas su lire, mais je tien à te dire qu'il est extrêmement jaloux, il croit que Angel me tourne autour. Mais toi Hermione qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Hermione repensa à Ron et les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Sans savoir pourquoi, Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua tout à son professeur depuis le début ; Le jour ou il l'avait sauvé du troll, c'est nombreuse crise de jalousie envers Krum, le jour ou ils étaient embrassés ect…Elle conclut par :

Mais je l'aime vraiment !

Sèche tes larmes jeune fille ça va aller.

Eléonore lui tendit un mouchoir.

Merci !

Eléonore regarda sa montre et dit :

Je crois qu'il est temps de renter.

Elles se levèrent et lorsqu' Hermione passa devant le tableau, elle le remarqua le titre du livre :

« Quoi que ce soit, ça passera ! ».

Hermione sourit, elle avait retrouvé un espoir de récupérer son Ron.

Lorsqu'elle revint au dortoir, elle fut pressée de rentrer pour raconter à Ginny l'Histoire du jeune Homme mystérieux du tableau. Mais celle-ci n'y était pas. Tan pis, elle se dévêtit et se coucha.

A quelques mètres de là, deux pantalons traînaient sur le sol, une jeune fille était allongé dans un somptueux lit. A moitié nue, son amant vêtu d'un simple boxer lui caressait ses seins, tout en l'embrassant.

Puis il passa sa main sous le string de la fille. Un de ses doigts, caressa doucement la boule de chair qui donnait tant de plaisir à celle-ci.

La jeune fille dit :

Mum, monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez pris de l'assurance depuis la dernière fois.

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants pour la contempler et lui répondit :

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais rester au stade des petits bisous.

Ginny le regarda d'un air féroce et lui dit :

Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas !

Et il reprit ses activités de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse de satisfaction.

Une fois terminé, ils se rhabillèrent. Ginny dit à Harry :

Ce que tu m'as fait subir ce soir, je le ferais une fois que l'on sera arrivés chez moi. Pendant les vacances de Noël.

Harry sourit, il pensa que décidément c'était une vraie coquine ! Mais il l'aimait profondément.

Le Lendemain Hermione raconta toute l'histoire à Ginny, elle lui avait conseiller de se faire excuser, c'est ce qu'Hermione fit mais Ron ne voulait rien entendre.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Ron et Hermione ne se parlait plus. Un soir dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione et Ginny était couché dans leur lit lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix forte dire « Ca ne peu plus durer ainsi ! ». Elles se levèrent toute les deux et s'installèrent au milieu de la bande de fille de la classe d'Hermione qui s'était rassemblé sur le lit de Parvati. Ginny leur demanda :

Qu'est ce qu'il y les filles ?

Il se passe que on commence en avoir sérieusement marre du cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ! on se fait humilier à chaque fois !

Hermione intervint dans la conversation :

Je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi ! En fait qu'il aurait tout simplement jeté un sortilège dans la classe. Et comme je crois savoir lequel, ce serait un repousse fille, cela empêche aux filles d'utiliser sa baguette. on pourrait le faire ôter.

Toutes les filles poussèrent des hurlements de joies. Parvati dit alors :

Ecouter j'ai un plan. Demain, Ginny a cours avant nous, ce sera elle qui' l'ôtera.

Puis nous une fois en classe nous pourrons attaquer pour une fois les garçons.

Les filles approuvèrent cette idée.

Le lendemain comme prévu Ginny réussit à ôter le sortilège.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en classe, à la grande surprise des garçons toutes les filles avaient réussit à les désarmer.

Le professeur Angel Diggle n'en revenait pas :

Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Hermione répondit sur un air prétentieux :

C'est simple ,les filles sont plus fortes que les garçons.

Les filles éclatèrent de rires, les garçons eux n'en revenaient pas. Quand le cours fut terminé, Ron rejoignit Hermione et sans poser de question l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Hermione le regarda bizarrement sans qu'elle pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se mit à genoux devant elle

Ma Hermione tu es merveilleuse, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, est-ce que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui dit :

Bien sûr gros bêta !

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Harry était Heureux de les voir à nouveaux ensemble.

Le Dimanche, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry firent leurs valises. Ils étaient euphoriques, ils allaient tous passer les vacances de Noël au Terrier.

Harry dit à l'oreille de Ginny :

N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis.

T'inquiète dés que nous serons arrivés !

Et ils prirent le magicobus en direction d u Terrier.

Voilà, bien oui il est plus long que d'habitude mais bon c n'est pas plus mal. Enfin soit j'espère que cela vous à plus. Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry et ses amis vont devoir prendre une grande décision ! Il s'intitulera comme vous vous doutez « les vacances de Noël », il sera publier vendredi 13 mai jour de mes 20 ans eh oui! et n'oublier pas d'aller voir dans la section M. Sur ce bisous à tous!


	17. les vacnaces de Noël

Annonce : voilà comme promis pour mes 20 ans un chapitre en plus ! 

Reponses au revieuws:

Vinvin : Merci pour mon annif ! et tes compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question ma fic fait 24 chapitres voilà gros kiss !

Lolaboop: hey hey ! Bien non maintenant je vais en profondeur ! lol kiss

Anacofleb: Salut ! Merci pour tes 2 revieuws supers touchantes et toutes mignonnes ! Gros kiss ( pour hermione t'inquiètes elle va vite se decoincer lol)

Xyla: Salut! merci! Et t'inquiètes si t'as pas mis de revieuws avant le principale c'et de lire ma fic et de l'aprecier lol! gros kiss

18. Les vacances de Noël

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Madame Weasley les accueillait chaleureusement.

Elle les serra dans ses bras en disant « mes chéris vous m'avez manqué ».

Ron essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère en disant : « arrête maman on n'a plus 5 ans ». Bien sûr, ils n'avouèrent pas à Molly les couples à présent unis.

Une fois les retrouvailles accomplies, ils s'installèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives ; Harry avec Ron et Hermione avec Ginny.

Les valises défaites, les filles rejoignirent les garçons dans leur chambre.

Ginny vit dans un coin les cadeaux des garçons. Elle se précipita pour essayer d'en prendre un mais Harry se mit devant elle afin de l'en empêcher. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux coquins et dit :

Ah j'espère que il y en aura au moins un pour moi !

Harry lui pris ses mains et lui dit :

Pas touche, tu n'ouvriras rien avant Noël !

Ron qui était déjà installé depuis longtemps se coucha sur son lit et dit :

En tout cas j'espère avoir de beaux cadeaux pour Noël cette année-ci !

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Ronaldinichou, je trouver quelque chose qui te plaira cette année ! répliqua Hermione

Harry et Ginny commencèrent à éclater de rire ! Ron se fâcha.

CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ETRE BETE ! ATTEND HARRY QUAND CA T ARRIVERA !

Sur ce Ron sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque Harry et Ginny eurent fini de rire. Il demanda à Hermione :

Ou as-tu trouvé ce surnom ridicule ?

Je sait pas c'est le premier nom qui m'est sorti par la tête !

Elle éclata de rire à son tour et ils furent tous pris d'un énorme fou rire.

Ron qui écoutait derrière la porte, se retourna et dit : « Bande d'imbécile ».

C'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit tout doucement, la une jeune femme aux cheveux mouillés blonds, argentés, des yeux bleu foncés et des dents blanches parfaitement régulières, entourée d'une simple serviette de bain et des goûtes d'eau dégoulinait tout le long de son corps.

Ron restait bouche bée, Fleur Delacour se tenait devant lui. Elle lui dit :

Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un ! Comment vas-tu Ronald ?

Elle lui tendit la main, il la serra maladroitement.

Ron qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione était sortie de la chambre. Elle observa Ron puis Fleur. Fleur lui tendit la main. Hermione la serra à son tour.

Bonjour Hermione je suis contente de te revoir. C'était bien toi l'ex petite amie de Harry et Krum.

Euh non je ne suis jamais sortie avec aucun des deux dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ah bon je croyais que ….

Eh bien tu as du mal comprendre dit Hermione.

Elle pris Ron par le bras car il n'était pas décidé à bouger. Et parti en direction de la cuisine. Elle entendit Fleur dire de loin « A tout à l'heure » et Hermione grommela entre ses dents : « C'est ça à tout à l'heure ». Arrivés dans la cuisine madame Weasley leur préparait encore certainement un délicieux repas. Hermione demanda à Molly :

Faut-il vous aider Molly ?

Oui ma chérie tu peux mettre la table avec Ron.

Elle leur donna les couverts. Et leur demanda de dresser la grande table dans le living.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Hermione s'adressa brusquement à Ron.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ?

Ron sursauta, Hermione venait de le tirer de sa rêverie.

Hein de qui tu parles ?

Tu le sais très bien !

Je crois que c'est Bill qui l'a invité quelques jours à la maison.

En tout cas elle ne manque pas de culot celle la, à moitié nue.

Ron qui comprit enfin où Hermione voulait en venir ne trouva rien de mieux que d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en lui disant :

Moi je la trouve très séduisante vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain.

Hermione commençait à fulminer, on aurait pu imaginer de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

En tout cas tu as intérêt à garder tes yeux en face des trous !

Il s'approcha d'elle, et mit ses mains autour du cou d'Hermione, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit : - C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Madame Weasley rentra sans prévenir, heureusement qu' Hemione réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de Ron à temps.

Dépêchez vous les enfants, Ron, ton père et Bill vont arriver ! Aussi tu veux bien aller chercher Fleur, Harry et Ginny.

D'accord maman.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Ron avant qu'il n'ait les chercher. Ron monta les escaliers et trouva Fleur en premier vêtue d'une robe noir à décolleté plongeant et des bottes noirs qui remontait jusqu'à la cuisse. Ron lui demanda de venir manger, lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il pensa que son frère Bill avait bien de la chance.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et dit : Harry, Ginny vous devez venir manger !

La vois étouffée de Ginny dit : Oui on arrive.

Ron fit demi-tour et descendu.

Beurk !

Tiens, j'ai un mouchoir ! dit Harry haletant, les doigts accrochés au bord du matelas.

Harry tendit le mouchoir à Ginny afin quelle puisse s'essuyer les mains. Il se releva et remit correctement son pantalon.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Merci, mon amour cela a été un véritable moment de plaisir pour moi !

Il y a pas de quoi ! Harry, ce sera une de tes nombreux cadeaux de Noël.

Harry lui sourit elle lui rendit son sourire.

Tu sais ce que je compte faire de toi demain soir ? dit Harry

Ginny commença avoir ses yeux pétillés de malice.

Non répondit-elle

Je compte t'inviter au restaurant !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et elle lui dit :

Oh mon amour merci beaucoup.

Et ils descendirent dîner.

A table toute la famille Weasley était réunie. Même les jumeaux. La voix de monsieur Weasley , Charlie et Bill couvrait assez la conversation entre Ron et les jumeaux.

Alors le petit Ronnie , il parait que tu as enfin réussit à séduire la Granger. Dit Fred.

Ron qui fut très étonné dit :

Comment vous savez ça ?

C'est simple nous avons nos sources à Poudlard ! répondit George

Oui c'est vrai mais je vous conseille de ne rien dire à maman sinon…

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Ginny qui disait :

Maman, Harry m'invite au restaurant demain soir est-ce que je peux y aller ?

Ginny je crois que tu es encore trop jeune pour aller au restaurant !

Monsieur Weasley intervint dans la conversation :

Voyons Molly, laisse-les un peu s'amuser et puis Ron et Hermione iront avec eux comme ça tu seras rassurée.

Ron commença à pâlir.

Papa je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

Mais si ! Ainsi votre mère aura le cœur plus léger.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le repas, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, les filles partirent se changer à la salle de bain tandis que les garçons se préparaient dans leur chambre !

Tu es complètement fou Harry, j'ai dépensé tout mon argent pour les cadeaux de Noël comment vais-je payer le restaurant ?

Ne m'en veut pas et puis c'est pas grave c'est moi qui payerai tout !

Non Harry tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi !

Harry aurait tellement voulu que Ron accepte, pour une fois que il aurait eu l'occasion de se détendre tous ensemble !

C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

Ecoute Ron voilà ce que tu vas faire, demain tu t'apprêteras comme pour aller au restaurant ensuite….

Lorsque Harry eut terminé de parler Ron abordait fièrement un grand sourire !

C'est une idée. Dit Ron

Le tout c'est de ne pas vous faire prendre ! dit Harry.

Les filles rentrèrent en nuisette dans leur chambre.

On vient vous dire bonne nuit dirent les filles en chœur.

Chaque garçon embrassèrent tendrement sa belle, puis elles partirent dans leurs chambres.

La nuit était vite tombée, le ciel était bien dégagé. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Ron s'adressa à Harry.

Si on tentait une petite sortie nocturne !

Je ne préfère pas, si on se fait prendre !

T'inquiètes tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci.

Ok.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des filles. Au moment, il s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la chambre, Ron la main sur la poignée et Harry juste derrière lui, virent un ombre s'approcher.

Qu'est ce que vous faites la tout les deux ? dit une grosse voix masculine

Rien pa on ne fessait que dire bonne nuit aux filles ! dit Ron

A cette heure ci ? Il est minuit passé !

Oui c'est parce qu'on avait oublié de le leur dire avant ! dit Harry

Aller vous recouchez, il est trop tard et en plus les filles doivent dormir à l'heure qu'il est !

D' accord.

Et les garçons repartirent se coucher tout penaud.

Le lendemain, les jeunes gens passèrent leur temps à se balader dans les campagnes avoisinantes, à faire de la luge, à jouer aux échecs etc.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les filles étaient prêtes pour sortir au restaurant ainsi que les garçons.

Les filles avaient décidés de s'habiller pareilles. C'est-à-dire ; une robe longue et noire avec des chaussures à hauts talons, un chignon, et des bijoux d'argent.

Les garçons avaient du revêtir leur éternelle robe de soirée.

Avant de partir Madame Weasley, leur recommanda les dernières consignes : « surtout pas plus tard que minuit, faites attention aux inconnus, et ne parler pas à qui que ce soit … ».

Ron avait tellement marre d'attendre patiemment que sa mère lui fasse une série de serments, cela ce lisait sur son visage, Charlie fit feinte d'appeler sa mère dans le salon afin que les plus jeunes puissent profiter pleinement de la soirée !

Lorsqu'ils furent éloigner un peu du Terrier , Harry et Ginny qui marchaient devant, Ron et Hermione derrière. Harry se retourna sur Ron et lui dit :

Bon c'est ici que l'on se quitte ! Bonne chance.

Hermione regarda étrangement Ron mais qui répondit par un simple signe de tête à Harry.

Ron regarda Hermione et l'entraîna par le bras et firent demi-tour en direction du Terrier.

Hermione commença à s'affoler :

Ron ou allons nous ?

Dans ma chambre, mais il va falloir faire le moins de bruit possible car nous allons monter par l'échelle qui donne derrière la maison.

Une fois arrivée derrière le Terrier, Hermione fut la première à monter, elle atterrit dans la pénombre de la chambre de Ron. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour la suivre. Elle lui demanda :

Qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ?

Chut ! Moins fort ! Il ne faut surtout pas se faire prendre. Je ne n'avais pas assez d'argent pour le restaurant du coup j'ai pensé ….

Il fronça les sourcils

Enfin Harry a pensé m'inviter mais j'ai refusé alors il a trouvé une idée : une soirée romantique rien que nous deux t'aurais fait plaisir.

Hermione s'approcha de lui sensuellement, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Eh bien il faudra que je remercie Harry pour cette brillante idée…

Elle se déshabilla tout doucement, de façon à se retrouver en sous-vêtement. Puis elle l'entraîna vers le lit. Ron se dévêtit à son tour, couchés sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, commencèrent à s'embrasser tout doucement et à se caresser. Ron fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse d'Hermione. Ses doigts passèrent en dessous de la petite culotte d'Hermione et commencèrent à caresser tout doucement, le sexe d'Hermione. La réaction d'Hermione fut presque évidente, les gémissements furtifs et peu audibles arrivèrent. Bien sûr, Ron commença lui à se sentir trop serré, Hermione s'en aperçu et décida de faire de même, passer sa main sous le caleçon et de caresser son sexe petit à petit. La pression monta pour les deux, les cris étouffés, la chaleur ambiante augmenta petit à petit, les langues qui se perdent, leurs corps qui bougeaient d'envie. Ce fut trop pour chacun d'eux, Ron ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et arriva à son summum, Hermione ne fut pas longue à le rejoindre.

Ils étaient la essoufflés mais heureux. Ils ne dirent rien, ils se contemplèrent tout simplement.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent, la voix de madame Weasley qui résonnait dans l'escalier.

J'espère qu'ils ne leur ont rien arrivés !

Les deux jeunes gens furent pris d'un moment de panique il fallait se cacher mais ou ?

Hermione eu une idée, elle dit à Ron « Sous le lit », elle entraîna donc Ron, avec tous leur vêtements. La porte de la chambre de Ron s'ouvrit tout doucement. Madame Weasley était en compagnie de Monsieur Weesley.

Hum, mes enfants comme je ne l'ai pas vu grandir.

Voyons Molly, nous aussi nous commençons à prendre de l'âge.

Regarde moi ça, il a toujours manqué d'ordre, mon petit Ronnie.

Madame Weasley se pencha et ramassa le caleçon traînant et le jeta dans la magne à linge.

Elle saisit, le seul nounours de Ron qui était posé sur son appui de fenêtre.

Molly et Arthur s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Elle regarda tendrement le nounours et elle dit :

Tu te rappelles pourquoi nous lui avions offert ?

Oui, je crois qu'il devait avoir 5 ans ! C'est quand les jumeaux avaient eu la mauvaise idée de l'enfermer dans le grenier. Il était resté des heures à crier que on ne l'avait pas entendu. Heureusement, on la retrouvé après dit Monsieur Weasley nostalgique.

C'est juste et il n'avait même pas pleuré, c'était pour ça qu'on lui avait offert, parce qu'il avait été courageux ! Mais depuis ce jour il a cette phobie des araignées. Dit madame Weasley.

Hermione en dessous du lit, se mit la main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire. Ron la regarda sévèrement.

Tout ça me parait comme ci c'était hier, et pourtant cela remonte à quelques années maintenant. Ron va bientôt avoir 17 ans en mars, il devient un beau jeune homme, il est en compagnie d'un très belle jeune fille et intelligente Dit monsieur Weasley.

Trop tard, monsieur Weasley venait de commettre l'irréparable, il avait beau mettre sa main devant sa bouche, Molly avait pris une teinte assez rouge. Hermione serrait à présent très fort la main de Ron.

Arthur tu me cache quelque chose qui est cette jeune fille ?

Allons Molly, ne te fâches pas, mais Ron sort avec Hermione Granger, elle est jolie, intelligente et assez bien pour notre fils cadet.

Soudain Molly éclata de rire. Monsieur Weasley fut étonné de sa réaction. Les deux jeunes gens en dessous du lit pouvaient soufflés.

Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

Parce que je le savait et toi tu es là a te justifier comme ci tu allait passer à l'échafaud.

C'est parce que j'ai eu cette impression que tu allais encore te mettre en colère

Mais non, mon Arthur adoré ça fait longtemps que je me suis fait une raison, nos enfants grandissent et moi je ne suis plus toute jeune non plus, il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Arthur pris les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux lui dit :

Mais ma Molly, pour moi tu seras toujours la jeune fille au long cheveux roux que j'ai connut autrefois !

Oh Arthur, tu vas me faire rougir !

Il la regarda et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser. Molly s'étendit sur le lit entraînant avec elle Arthur.

Il lui dit :

Tu te rappelles quand nous avons acheté cette maison, je t'avais fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces et les chambres.

Molly le regarda avec cette air qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Elle lui dit :

Mon Arthur embrasse moi !

Et ce qu'il fit. Ron et Hermione qui était toujours cachés en dessous du lit, n'en revenait pas. Hermione chuchota à Ron : « Ne me dis pas que tes parents vont le faire ici ». Ron répondit : « J'en ai bien peur ».

Tout à coup Charlie hurla d'en bas :

Papa, maman venez ! Fred et Georges sont venus nous dire bonjour !

Molly regarda son mari et lui dit :

Il n' y a pas d'avance allons faire notre devoir de père et de mère.

Et ils partirent. Ron et Hermione sortirent d'en dessous du lit. Ron dit :

Ouf on l'a échappé belle !

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, Harry et Ginny revinrent vers 23 heures.

La semaine passa et le jour de Noël était arrivé. Madame Weasley avait conçut un immense repas, et inviter toute la famille. Une fois le repas terminé chacun montait dans sa chambre pour se donner les cadeaux de Noël.

Hermione reçut ; une chaîne avec un port dentif en cœur de la part de Ron, des livres de la part de ses parents, et une nouvelle montre de la part de Ginny et Harry.

Ron reçut : Un nouveau balais de la part de Ginny et Harry, le traditionnel pull de ses parents, ainsi que un livre sur les différentes équipes du monde de Quidditch de la part d'Hermione.

Ginny reçut : Un bracelet avec graver à l'intérieur « Parce que je t'aime » de la part d'Harry, une nouvelle robe de soirée de la part d'Hermione et Ron (même si Ron n'était pas trop d'accord parce qu'elle était trop décolletée) et le traditionnel pull.

Harry reçut : Un album photo avec toutes les photos de lui et Ginny de la part d'elle-même, le traditionnel pull de madame Weasley, un livre sur l'équipe Bulgare de Quidditch ( même si Ron a faillit le détruire en voyant une grande photo de Krum sur la couverture ) de la part de Hermione et Ron .

Lorsqu'ils eurent déballés tous leurs cadeaux. Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Hermione pris alors une profonde inspiration comme si allait commencer un discours solennel.

J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, j'ai remarqué que l'on n'apprenait pas grand-chose en défenses contre les forces du mal, Harry est-tu d'accord de reprendre les cours d A.D ?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa barre de chocolat. Les deux autres se regardèrent incrédules.

QUOI !

Harry regarde un peu c'est presque comme l'année passée ! Seulement cette année tu ne donnerais cours que à un petit nombre de personne on porterait un autre nom bien sûr. Et si on se fait prendre il n'y a pas de problème Dumbeldore est revenu .

Oh oui Harry dit oui ! dit Ginny

Harry ce serais super ! dit Ron.

Harry les regarda et dans un souffle il dit :

C'est d'accord.

Ils hurlèrent tous de joie. La semaine de vacance passa en un éclair. La neige commençait à fondre, il était temps pour nos quatre amis de rentrer à l'école c'est-à-dire Poudlard.

Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud pour l'écrire lol ! Aller prochain chapitre repris de l'A. D qui portera un autre nom bien sûr ! Ce chapitre s'intitulera : « Passons à l'action ». Et il y aura plusieurs surprises assez chaudes je ne vous en dit pas plus lol ! Sur ce comme d'habitude bisous à tous.


	18. Passons à l'action

Lolaboop: Oui vive les frères wealey lol ! big kiss

Vinvin : Merci, merci, merci ! lol! Voilà la suite gros bisous!

Anacofleb: Oh merci du fond du coeur ! Eh oui moi aussi c'est un de mes moments préférés ! bisous a+

Aurélia: Salut ! Merci de penser à moi a bientôt!

Ginny Weasley : Merci! Eh oui j'ai bien feter mes 20 ans, 3 jours de fêtes non-stop lol c'était la follie totale lol gros bisous a+.

19. Passons à l'action !

Le retour à Poudlard fut assez pénible pour nos 4 amis. Faire les valises, ne rien oubliez et en plus retour a Poudlard signifiait la fin des vacances ce qui veut dire fini l'amusement et bonjour les devoirs.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas se décourager, Harry aura beaucoup de pain sur la planche, gérer l'équipe, les cours d'A.D et s'occuper de Ginny. Tout cela lui donnera du fil à retorde.

Même chose pour Hermione, la S.A.L.E, ses devoirs de préfets en chef, informer certaines personnes pour l'A.D

Bref ce sera encore une fois une rentrée bien chargée.

Une semaine passa, et Hermione rejoignit Harry dans la salle commune afin de lui soumettre la liste des personnes qui aimerait faire partie de l'A.D.

Tiens Harry, j'ai fini la liste, certains de l'année passée veulent revenir alors j'ai mis aussi leurs noms !

Il faudra que tu me fournisses certains livres sur les défenses contre les forces du mal car j'aimerais apprendre de nouveaux sorts ! Après je vous les apprendrais !

Oh ! pas de problème Harry.

Elle lui tendit la liste et il l'a lu :

« Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger…

Harry releva les yeux et dit:

Hermione était-ce nécessaire d'inscrire nos prénoms?

Oui comme ça je sais combien nous sommes !

Il continua sa lecture :

« Ginny Weasley

Neville Londubat

Dean Thomas

Lavande Brown

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Luna Lovegood

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Harry arrêta sa lecture, en lui jetant un regard noir il lui dit :

Je croyais que cette fois-ci on serait un nombre limité et regarde ce sont les même que l'année passé ! Plus ceux les nouveaux de cette année, ça va être difficile a organisé les entraînements ! Il y aura trop de monde !

J'y ai pensé ne t'inquiètes pas, continue ta lecture !

Le regard hésitant il se plongea à nouveaux sur le bout de parchemin :

« Colin Crivey

Denis Crivey

Ernie Macmillian

Justin Flinch-Fletchley

Antony Goldstein

Michaël Corner

Terry Boot

Zacharia Smith

Cho Chang

Il interrompit une nouvelle fois sa lecture

Ne me dis pas qu'elle va revenir après ce qui c'est passé entre nous deux !

De qui parle tu Harry.

Tu le sait très bien voyons, mademoiselle je pleure tout le temps pour un rien.

Oh tu veux dire Cho. Bien oui je lui en ai reparlé et elle est d'accord de revenir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela j'ai mon idée. Continue à lire pour voir les nouveaux ! dit-elle sur un ton excitation.

« Roger Davies

Eléonore Malfoy ».

Hermione qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ! Ne me dis pas que tu as parlé à l'assistante de Potion !

Harry je me suis dit comme on est si nombreux que l'année passée et que tu as beaucoup de boulot, Eléonore est d'accord pour prendre les filles et leur enseigné les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et toi tu donnerais cours au garçons. Et puis elle est très sympathique, j'ai déjà parlé avec elle.

Hermione, elle sort avec Rogue, il me semble que on ne le connaît pas assez ! Toi tu as confiance en n'importe qui !

A ce moment, les joues d'Hermione commençaient à devenir légèrement rosée.

Ecoutes Harry je me suis débrouillée pour que tu aies moins de boulot et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !

Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est que je trouve que on ne la connais pas assez c'est tout.

Hermione prit un livre s'assit dans un des fauteuils, et derrière son livre dit :

Tu verras elle est très bien et puis ça ne la déranges pas vu qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de travail avec l'Ordre ! J'ai dit aux autres que on avait rendez-vous vendredi soir à 19heures dans la salle sur demande ! J'espère que tu viendras !

Ce qui signifiait que la discussion était fini lorsqu' Hermione agissait de la sorte. D'ailleurs Harry ne lui parla plus jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Le soir venu Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, pour un tête à tête en amoureux. Ils étaient déjà bien installés, sur un lit couché tous les deux entrain de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Lorsque Harry s'interrompit, il prit une mèche de cheveux de Ginny entre les doigts. Elle se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il lui demanda :

Ma Ginny tu réagirais comment si tu savait que une personne était ton amie et qu'elle te demanderais de connaître quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance.

Et bien disons que je ne resterais pas sur mes positions que j'essayerais de connaître mieux cette personne mais je suppose que tu parles d'Eléonore et de Hermione !

Harry fit des yeux de merlan frit :

Tu es déjà au courant !

Bien sûr, Hermione m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Je crois aussi qu'on peut avoir confiance en Eléonore, par contre quelqu'un qui ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance c'est cet Angel Diggle !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Cela fait un bout de temps que il est plus sévère avec nous les filles et plus que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu quelque chose qui le dérange. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui ai arrivé. Car il s'acharne vraiment contre nous.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en disant cette phrase.

En tout cas, il peut bien s'appeler Angel il n'a rien d'un ange. dit-elle

Harry se mit à rire.

Pourquoi ri-tu ? Demanda Ginny.

Je trouve que tu as tout a fait raison ! mon amour !

Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à pétiller.

Mon amour ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais encore dit !

Harry retrouva son sérieux. Elle était si belle, si tendre, il était hypnotisé par son regard. Il avait une folle envie d'elle. Il se mit à rougir sachant que son bas-ventre commençait à lui faire mal.

Ginny, je voulais te dire… enfin je pensait que… depuis le temps que l'on est ensemble… on a fait pas mal de trucs à deux n'est ce pas….on pourrait peut-être… enfin si tu es prête bien sûr, juste essayer pour voir ce que ça fait….

Ginny le regarda pendant un long moment de silence. Harry ne supportant pas cette lourdeur qui commençait à s'installer dans la pièce. Puis après, un moment d'hésitation Ginny répondit :

C'est d'accord !

Harry fut abasourdi par cette réponse :

Ah bon bien je croyais que tu n'était pas prête enfin je suis assez étonné.

Elle eu un sourire, elle aimait le voir dans ce genre de situation embarrassé et confus. Elle posa une main sur son visage et dit :

Mais mon Harry tu ne m'as jamais posé la question ! J'ai toujours été prête depuis que je suis avec toi ! Je voulais que tu soit le seul et unique et je le désire toujours.

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse décida de lui dire :

Je t'aime, tu sais !

Moi aussi mon Harrylichou !

Harry eu un bref sourire. Décidément cette Ginny l'étonnerais toujours.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

Il commença à descendre tout doucement vers sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il se mit à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Puis ne lâchant toujours pas Ginny des yeux, il la releva et avec pas mal de difficultés réussit à lui enlever son soutient gorge. La vue de la poitrine de Ginny donna à Harry, une petite poussée de chaleur. Ils étaient à présent en sous-vêtements, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Harry décida d'aller plus loin en descendant lentement sa bouche sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il arriva à l'endroit très intime de sa petite amie. Il lui enleva la petite culotte et commença à passer sa langue la ou il savait qu'elle y trouverait satisfaction. Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, s'agrippe aux cheveux de notre survivant. Elle était enfin prête à l'accueillir, il remonta sur elle, posa son torse contre sa poitrine, réussit à enlever son boxer d'une main. Là, il la regarda et dit une dernière fois :

Tu es sûre ?

La réponse à la question fut presque évidente, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Il pris son courage à deux mains, et rentra en elle le plus doucement possible. Ginny poussa un petit cri. Harry sentit une sorte de passage s'ouvrir doucement. Il se doutait qu'elle allait perdre un peu de sang. Il commença tout doucement dés le début pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Puis comme l'instinct du jeune homme pris le dessus, les mouvements évidents et rapides s'enchaînèrent. Jusqu'au moment ou Harry puisse arrivé à son maximum. Ginny fut la première à parler :

Eh bien ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

Harry se redressa vivement, pour lui elle était en train d'insinuer qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite, et ça ce n'est pas très bon pour l'ego d'un homme.

Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par la ?

Et bien je m'attendais à pire ! Quand Parvati me racontais qu'elle avait eu horriblement mal et qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais moi je n'ai presque pas eu mal.

Le cœur d'Harry poussa un ouf de soulagement. D'ailleurs un sourire ensoleillait son visage, il pensa qu' il raconterait ça à Ron, mais non il ne valait mieux pas, Ron était peut-être d'accord que Harry sorte avec sa sœur mais il fallait pas à son avis poussé le bouchon.

Il était presque minuit comme un accord, nos deux amoureux décidèrent de ne pas rentrer aux dortoirs mais de passer la nuit dans la salle sur demande.

Le lendemain, ils firent comme si de rien n'était devant Ron et Hermione.

La semaine passa très vite et on était vendredi. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione fut la première à parler :

Eh bien ! nous voilà réunit une seconde fois, afin de nous perfectionnés dans les défenses contre les forces du mal comme vous le savez tous, notre professeur Angel Diggle ne nous apprend toujours presque rien. Je suggère que le système avertissement des réunions se passe comme l'année passée c'est à dire le système des faux gallions ! Cette année nous verrons des sortilèges plus forts enfin…

Hermione marqua une pause encouragée par les regards de Ron, elle continua su sa lançée :

Et je vous propose à tous de signée une feuille comme l'année passée pour prouver que vous ne nous trahirais pas …

Il n'en n'est pas question ! Protesta Cho Chang.

Et puis je savoir pourquoi ? Intervenait Harry

A cause de toi, (Cho montra Hermione du doigt) l'année passée mon amie Marietta s'est retrouvé couverte de furoncles !

Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée intervint Zacharia Smith au grand étonnement d'Harry.

Les autres se mirent à approuver d'un signe de tête. Ginny dit à Cho :

Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ! Dit Ginny d'un ton acide.

Oh je vois ! c'est parce que t'es la nouvelle petite amie de Harry qu'il faut te croire supérieur aux autres. N'oublie pas que je l'ai été aussi.

Le teint de Ginny commença à rougir de colère, un crêpage de chignon pouvait s'annoncer bien plus vite que prévu. Heureusement que la porte s'ouvra en volée, et qu'Eléonore arriva attirant l'attention de tout le monde, elle vint se placer entre Hermione et Harry. Hermione reprit son discours :

Hum voilà comme cette année nous sommes assez nombreux, et bien j'ai pensé que Harry s'occuperait des garçons et les filles seraient prises en charge par Mademoiselle Eléonore Graham ! Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr !

Des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent dans la salle.

Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'a fixer les horaires et les jours pour le groupe des filles et ceux des garçons cela je vous tiendrais au courant par le système des gallions bien je vous dit au revoir et à bientôt !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Hermione fit passer le parchemin avec leur noms, ils devaient signer juste à côté. Cho fut la première à signer et partie en lançant un regard noir à Ginny. Eléonore s'en alla après avoir régler quelques derniers détails avec les filles. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la salle. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans leur salle communes tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Ron fut le premier à parler :

Je suis très fier de toi ma chérie ! Tu as très bien fait ton discours !

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oh je n'ai aucun mérite répondit Hermione.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui anime le groupe des filles ? demanda Ginny.

J'y ai pensé mais bon avec la S.A.L.E…

Bien il ne t'on pas dit que il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi ? dit Harry

Bien si mais j'insiste quand même on ne sait jamais je préfère me battre pour la bonne cause !

Ca, tu as tout à fait raison ma princesse dit Ron.

En parlant de princesse, vous avez vu pour qui elle se prend cette Cho, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle est revenue ? je suis sûre que elle veut te récupérer. Dit Ginny.

Elle s'était retournée vers Harry, le menaçant du regard. Mais Hermione prit la parole :

Je crois que tu devrais te calmer avec elle ! Nous allons travailler ensemble ne l'oublie pas ! je ne tiens pas à vous séparer à chaque réunion.

Je crois q'Hermione a raison mais de doute façon tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville je suis sûre que tu la bats a plate couture ! dit Harry

Ginny se gonfla bizarrement la poitrine pleine de fierté. Ron savait très bien que Harry voulait la rassurer afin de ne pas faire trop d'histoire. Après cette discussion, ils montèrent se coucher.

Et puis, le mercredi soir, les filles eurent leur première réunion ! Eléonore et toutes les filles étaient la sauf Hermione qui allait être un peu en retard car elle était au toilette.

Eléonore dit aux filles :

Bon nous allons commencer par de petits sortilèges ensuite nous verrons les sortilèges impardonnables, bien sûr nous les utiliserons contre des murs ou objets.

Les filles étaient toutes folles de joies. Enfin, elles allaient pouvoir se défendre correctement.

Hermione sortit des toilettes, pressée et ses cheveux décoiffés, vraiment, rien n'allait en ce jour, elle était déjà en retard pour son premier cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Puis au moment, elle ouvrit la poubelle pour jeter un mouchoir, quelque chose attira son attention ! Là, parmis des mouchoirs, des serviettes et tampons, il y avait une fine languette de bois avec un peu de couleur bleu. Elle pris cet objet si mystérieux et la son cœur fit un bon, Hermione savait très bien ce que c'était :

« Un test de grossesse sorcier ». Et il était positif. Hermione resta bouche bée.

Mademoiselle Granger tout vas bien ?

C'était Eléonore qui était apparue. Hermione ne répondit rien lorsqu' Eléonore s'approcha d'elle. L'assistante de Potion recula brusquement les mains contre la bouche :

Oh non Hermione ne me dit pas que tu es …enfin que vous êtes…

Non, ce n'est pas à moi je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle. Dit Hermione

Hermione tendit le bout de bois à Eléonore. Elle le prit et l'observa consciencieusement.

Je crois qu'une des filles est enceinte à Poudlard ! Mais qui ? Dit Hermione

Eléonore pris le bâton de bois et le fit brûler à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il vaut mieux pour le moment que personne ne saches cela, j'irais en parler à Dumbeldore, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione je m'en occupe ! Viens maintenant !

Hermione la suivit. Elle pensa qu'elle n'allait pas laisser planer le mystère plus longtemps et allait faire le tout pour le tout pour retrouver cette fille qui attendait un enfant….

Hum, Hum, bien voilà j'attends vos revieuws, essayer de découvrir qui est enceinte ? Mais bien sur vous les saurez au prochain chapitre ! Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point lol ! Alors lâchez les propositions même les plus folles ! Promis je ne serais pas trop longue le publier disons vendredi prochain comme d'habitude.

Aussi je tenais à vous dire que dans 6 chapitres c'est la fin de ma fic oui j'ai décidé de m'arrêter à 25 chapitres ! Mais ne pleurez pas lol ! On a encore du temps d'ici là ! Sur ce bisous à tous !


	19. L'enquête d'hermione

Annonce : Bonjour à tous! sous un soleil de plomb avec 30 degrées dehors que je publie la suite tant attendue de tous!Aussi j'en profite pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'ocassion de vous envoyer du soleil de belgique qui est magnifique dans un ciel bleu sans nuage ! alors j'aimerais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des exams a passer en cette periode de juin ! j'ai répondu à vos revieuws à la fin du chapitre. Comme ça vous lirez le chapitre ensuite vous verrez si vous aviez trouvez oui ou non ! Donc voilà essayez de ne pas trichez ! Et bonne lecture à tous.

20.  L'enquête d'Hermione

Olala, ca va pas!

Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Cette tenue, je suis trop serré dedans !

Hermione regarda Ginny avec amusement cela fessait plus d'une heure, que la jeune Weasley essayait différents vêtements.

Son rendez-vous habituel en amoureux avec Harry était pour Ginny, un moment important et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait loupé ! Elle était en sous vêtements noirs, se tourna sous différents angles devant le miroir. Et puis résolue au fait que décidément rien ne lui allait, elle enleva ceux qu'elle portait pour aussitôt en enfiler de couleurs rouges.

Ginny, je te ferais remarquer que ton rendez-vous avec Harry est dans un quart d'heure ! Dit Hermione.

Je sait mais tout me serre en ce moment je sait pas ce que j'ai ! Et puis je veux être impeccable pour lui !

C'est vrai que tu as grossis dit Hermione les sourcils froncés.

Ginny lui lança son cousin en plein visage et dit :

Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Ginny opta finalement pour des sous-vêtements rouges.

Bon que vais-je choisir comme robe ?

Met la noir, je trouve qu'elle te vas bien !

Tu es sûre ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mais dépêche-toi !

Ginny se tourna vers elle brusquement, elle regarda Hermione d'un air assez taquin.

Si tu veut je me dépêche ce n'est certainement pas pour moi que tu dis ça ! dit Ginny

Hermione releva un sourcil, Ginny continua la conversation :

C'est parce que toi aussi, tu as rendez-vous avec la personne nommée Ronald Weasley.

Hermione se mit à rougir soudainement. Oui, elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron, mais le problème étant que peut-être, elle allait vivre sa première fois et se demandait souvent comment c'est …. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, Hermione se mit à penser qu elle l'avait peut-être fait avec Harry et ce serait elle la mystérieuse jeune fille, qui avait fait un test de grossesse positif. Ca expliquerait sa prise de poids.

Ou ou Hermione tu rêves ?

Ginny agitait sa main frénétiquement devant le visage d'Hermione. Elle regarda la jeune fille rousse, qui était terriblement sexy dans sa robe noire à décolleté plongeant.

Je pensait … à….

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration :

Je me demandais si tu l'avais fait avec Harry.

Sa phrase avait été dite d'une traite, Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ginny la regarda d'un air perplexe.

Fait quoi ? demanda Ginny.

Tu le sait bien, ne fais pas l'innocente.

Ah oui ! Faire l'amour.

CHUUUUUUUT ! Les autres ne doivent pas nous entendre !

Détend-toi Hermione, c'est naturel tu sais ! Pour répondre à ta question c'est oui ! Et je suppose que tu veux certainement savoir comment c'était ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

Bien c'était chouette ! Au départ j'ai eu un petit peu mal et puis j'étais parcourue de grand frison, tu découvres de nouvelles sensations ! Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus.

Ginny regarda sa montre :

Bon je dois y aller ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir et lui dit :

Amuse toi bien Hermione !

Et Ginny disparut du dortoir des filles. Laissant, Hermione seule dans ses pensées, elle se mit à réfléchir sur le test de grossesse, elle fut prise de plusieurs doutes :

« Parvati qui avoue avoir fait l'amour avec Seamus sans protection, Luna Lovegood qui a été plusieurs fois prise de vomissements inhabituels, Ginny qui prend du poids, Lavande qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre d'éventuelle migraine, Pansy Parkison …. »

Hermione se secoua la tête.

« Tu débloques complètement ma vieille ! Cette histoire va me rendre folle, il faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit » pensa Hermione.

Elle se leva, s'admira dans le miroir, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer mais se trouva très jolie quand même. Elle devait retrouver Ron dans la salle sur demande, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour un devoir assez urgent. Mais elle savait très bien comment ça allait se finir. Ils allaient se retrouver au lit en train de s'embrasser et se caresser… « Bon c'est pas grave » se dit-elle.

A 20 heures, Hermione rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune. A son grand étonnement, lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'y avait ni lit, ni couverture mais juste un bureau avec Ron et une pile de parchemin.

Ron la regarda d'un air bizarre et dit :

Quoi ?

Rien, je pensais que il y allait avoir un …. Oh rien laisse tomber !

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui demanda

Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

C'est ce devoir pour potion que l'on doit rendre lundi ! Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dans le vacarme de la salle commune.

Ah oui le philtre imaginaire qui permet d'avoir des hallucinations. Attend je vais t'expliquer.

Et elle passa ainsi son temps à lui expliquer la préparation du philtre jusqu'à 23 heures. Une fois terminée Hermione rangea toutes les affaires à vive allure. Et au moment elle se releva, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son rouquin préféré. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa fine taille et lui chuchota :

Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en sortir comme cela.

Elle sourit. Il lui dit :

Viens on sort 2 secs, et puis on revient.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Une fois revenu dans la salle, cette fois –ci il eu un grand lit avec des couvertures. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. La il se mit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Il partit alors sur son cou, et lui déposa quelques baisers langoureux. Tout doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, lui enleva son chemisier, il lui dégrafa son soutient gorge avec un peu de mal. Hermione s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit. Ron enleva sa chemise et sa cravate.

Ensuite, il commença à embrasser sa poitrine. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson. Il enleva son pantalon et par la même occasion celui d'Hermione. Ron se posa sur Hermione. Il l'embrassa et elle par réflexe naturel avec ses doigts se mit à caresser son dos. Ce qui fit monter l'excitation de Ron. Hermione le ressentit bien sur sa culotte. Il lui chuchota des mots d'amours si doux, si sensuelle qu'elle fut presque émue. Et puis ne la quittant pas des yeux, il lui demanda tout doucement : « Hermione, veut-tu aller plus loin ce soir ? ». Pour simple réponse qui signifiait beaucoup, elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Il enleva alors délicatement sa culotte, et lui enleva son boxer. Il essaya une première tentative de pénétration mais Hermione était trop crispée. Il lui dit :

C'est pas grave tu n'es pas prête.

Elle se redressa d'un mouvement vif et lui dit :

Non, c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez détendue.

Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ?

C'est parce que j'ai peur de tomber enceinte.

Il éclata de rire.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dit-elle rougissante.

Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Ron tendit une petite fiole de couleur rose à Hermione.

C'est un contraceptif. Tu peux le boire sans problème.

Elle le bu et se sentit soulagée. Elle se recoucha et Ron lui dit :

Tout va bien se passer.

Afin de ne pas trop brusquer les choses, Ron commença à faire glisser lentement ses doigts vers le sexe d'Hermione. Et là, il commença à la caresser doucement là ou il savait qu'elle y prenait généralement du plaisir. Hermione fut vite aux anges. Le rythme de son cœur s'intensifia et sa respiration fut plus bruyante. Ce qui excita un peu plus Ron. Hermione à son tour fit glisser sa main vers le sexe de Ron mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Il la regarda et lui dit : « Non, sinon je risque d'aller trop vite ». Hermione eut un immense sourire. Il lui demanda « Est-ce que je peux… ». Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione l'entraîna sur elle. Et là, il fit se que la loi de la nature chez chaque être humain réside. Hermione poussa un léger cri de douleur. Ce qui fit un peu peur à Ron mais qui se doutait bien que cela devait arriver lors d'une première fois, mais qui pris un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il intensifiait les mouvements. Ron ne fut pas long à atteindre le sommet de sa virilité. Il se retira et se positionna à côté d'elle. Il lui demanda :

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Heureuse ?

Ils furent pris tous les deux d'un fou rire.

Il était à présent 1heure du matin, ils ne dormaient toujours pas. Ils se contemplèrent, Ron jouait à présent avec une mèche de cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Hermione lui demanda :

Ron il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Ron la regarda sérieusement. Il ne dit rien la laissant continuer sur sa lancée.

Il y a plus d'une semaine d'ici, j'ai découvert un test de grossesse dans les toilettes des filles. Il était positif. Je ne sait pas à qui il appartient mais j'ai des doutes.

Sur qui ?

Oh bien euh….

Elle réfléchissait un instant. Elle pensait qu'elle ne devait absolument pas prononcer le nom de Ginny. Sinon, la réaction de Ron se fera vraiment violente.

Après mûre réflexion, elle dit :

Parvati.

Il l'entoura dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

Si tu veux mon avis mione, vaut mieux pas que tu te mêles de ça pour une fois ! Si quelqu'un attend un enfant à Poudlard, on le saura bien assez vite.

Mais ….

Ne vas pas te mettre dans des situations que tu pourrais le regretter après, je dis ça pour toi. Dit Ron sur un ton sévère.

Bien répondit-elle sur un ton de déception.

Et ils s'endormirent vers 1h30 du matin.

Le lendemain, Ron rejoignit Harry à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous deux de bonnes humeurs.

Bonjour Ron, qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

Bonjour Harry, oh le fait que je vais jouer au Quidditch tout à l'heure.

Mon œil dit tout de suite que tu fais parti du clan des hommes à présent.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce les filles les rejoignirent.

Bonjour les garçons dirent-elles en chœur !

Elles embrassèrent chacune leurs petit copains respectifs et se servirent leurs petit déjeuners. Ginnya avait une assiette bien remplie. Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement.

Ginny, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop pour toi ? demanda Harry

Non, car j'ai vraiment faim ce matin.

Hermione la regarda anxieuse. « Tout cela est vraiment étrange » pensa-t-elle !

Oh fait Hermione, il serait peut-être temps de prévoir une réunion pour les garçons. Dit Harry.

Oh oui c'est juste, j'ai vérifier et normalement demain personne n'a entraînement de Quidditch ! Donc votre réunion sera pour demain soir !

A ce moment là, Eléonore Malfoy passa devant leur table, elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux en désordre. Hermione s'indigna et dit :

Je parie que c'est encore professeur Rogue qui l'a fait pleurer.

Lorsqu' Eléonore s'installa à la table des professeurs, ils remarquèrent qu'elle ne s'assit pas à côté de Rogue mais plutôt à côté de Angel Diggle.

Ne me dis pas qu'elle assit à côté de lui. C'est un véritable macho. Dit Ginny

Moi je trouve qu'Eléonore va mieux avec Diggle que Servilus dit Ron.

Hermione le regarda d'un air sévère et dit :

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont bien ensemble physiquement que forcément leurs caractères s'accordent bien.

Avoue quand même que Rogue est trop vieux pour elle ! dit Ron.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Ron. Hermione quand elle ne souriait pas du tout.

Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer Ronaldinichou. Dit sarcastiquement Hermione.

Ron allait répliquer mais il remarqua que Ginny avait soudain changé de couleur. Elle n'était plus rose mais plutôt blanche comme une morte. Elle se leva d'un bond et dit :

Je sens que je vais être malade.

Et elle se mit à courir à vive allure en direction des toilettes des filles. Harry observa Hermione et dit :

S'il te plaît tu veux bien aller voir si elle va bien.

Bien sûr Harry.

Hermione se le va à son tour, enfila son sac et rejoignit Ginny aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle retrouva Ginny, assise par terre, une main sur le front.

Hermione observa Ginny et lui demanda :

Ca va ? Vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

Non, ce n'est rien c'est juste une indigestion.

Hermione qui commençait sérieusement en avoir marre du comportement de la plus jeune des weasley, saisit Ginny par le bras et lui dit :

Maintenant ça suffit ta petite comédie, je sais que tu es enceinte et pas la peine de nier !

Ginny se dégagea vivement de l'empoignement d'Hermione. L'air confuse et puis se mit à rire.

Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Parce que il impossible que je sois enceinte je prends mes précautions tu sais !

Hermione se mit à bégayer :

Mais, mais alors ….

Quoi Hermione ! Le fait que j'ai pris du poids et que je vomisse ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ! Et bien tout simplement je en pleine période de règle et tu le sais très bien que ça me fait toujours cet effet là lorsque je suis réglée !

Hermione posa sa main sur son front et une autre sur l'évier. Elle dit à Ginny :

La semaine passée j'ai découvert un test de grossesse dans la poubelle et au bon sang je deviens folle !

Ginny s'approcha d'elle et dit :

Non tu ne deviens pas folle moi aussi je me suis posée des questions quand je l'ai vu ce test !

Hermione la regarda et dans un bond d'excitation, elle lui dit :

Tu l'as vu aussi, alors je ne suis pas folle !

Bien oui, voyons Hermione ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils.

Tout à coup Hermione, s'arrêta de sautiller net et regarda Ginny et dit :

Tu as bien dit « je me suis posée des questions aussi » ! ça veut dire que tu sais qui l'est !

Ginny affirma d'un signe de tête.

J'ai voulu de le dire tout à l'heure mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Viens je vais t'expliquer.

Ginny entraîna Hermione dans un couloir désert.

Flash- Back :

Harry et Ginny se baladaient dans le parc main dans la main en direction du lac de Poudlard, ils s'assirent au bord, admirant les étoiles.

Oh Harry c'est tellement romantique tout cela ! Dit Ginny

Ce n'est juste qu'un aperçu par rapport à ce que je vais t'offrir ce soir !

Il pris sa cape d'invisibilité et il la recouvra ainsi que lui-même. Il l'embrassa. Ils se couchèrent, Harry passa la main sous le chemisier de Ginny. Les langues se cherchèrent. Les souffles étaient courts. Ginny commença à défaire le pantalon de Harry. Elle passa sa main sous son caleçon.

Quand tout à coup, Harry fit signe à Ginny de s'arrêter. Ils devinrent tous deux immobile car des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. C'était Rogue et Eléonore. Elle avait l'air tout fait calme et détendue quand à lui, il était plutôt nerveux. Ils s'assirent tous les deux eux aussi au bord du lac. Rogue fut le premier à parler :

Alors peux-tu me dire ce que nous fessons ici ?

Eléonore avait l'air d'hésiter.

En fet j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer !

Ah bon et lesquelles ?

La première est que Dumbeldore me donne des missions plus importantes donc je suis plus active au sein de l'ordre !

Rogue ne répondit pas.

Tu n'es pas content pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Tu m'as déjà bien regardé, est-ce que je suis quelqu'un qui montre ses sentiments.

Non mais tu pourrais au moins faire preuve….

Faire preuve de quoi ! dit-il agressivement

Eléonore ne répondit rien, une simple larme coula sur son visage. Il se retourna vers elle, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit retrouver le sourire et il lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

Alors c'est quoi ta deuxième bonne nouvelle ? demanda Rogue.

Et bien…. je suis enceinte de toi !

Fin de Flash-Back.

QUOI ! Cria Hermione.

C'est bizarre tu as eu la même réaction que Harry et moi ! Dit Ginny un sourire au lèvres.

Et Rogue comment il l'a pris ?

Bien, pas très bien ! Il s'est levé brusquement et puis il est partit à grandes enjambées en direction du château. Eléonore essayait de le suivre mais bon elle avait du mal. Quand à Harry et moi, on est rentré au château peu après qu'ils soient partis !

Bien joués mesdemoiselles et je suis sûr que des points en moins pour votre maison ainsi que un tour dans le bureau du directeur vous fera le plus grand bien, vos deux homologues masculins y sont déjà ! Dit une voix glacée derrière eux.

Les deux filles se retournèrent. C'était Rogue. Il se tenait devant elles, les poings serrés et le teint livide. Ginny marmonna entre ses dents à l'adresse d'Hermione :

On ferait mieux de le suivre, il n'a pas l'air content de nous voir…..

Réponses au revieuws:

Anacofleb : Ah perdu ton pari lol! C'est que je deteste cho voilà pourquoi je me venge sur elle à travers ginny lol ! voilà bisous !

Jenni : Perdu aussi ! Mais je ne suis pas logique lol et voici la suite lol ! et vive les plus célèbres amoureux de la terre Ron et Hermione !

Xyla: Slt ! Eh non tu as aussi perdu lol Oh tu es fier d emoi quel honneur lol! Alors pour le nom du groupe j'avoue cette immense erreur de ma part , je ne le mentionne pas dans les chapitre d'après malheureusement j'ai complètement oublié désolé, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? mais tu peux en inventer un si tu veux ! Donc tcho et biz.

Ginny Weasley : Tu n'as pas trouvé mais néanmoins tu étais sûre que j'allais retourné la situation donc tu es en partie gagnante ! gros bisous !

Missannie: Salut miss! Oui tu le savait et je croit que lorsque je publiais ma fic sur l'autre site tu n'avais pas trouvé ! lol Voila pour le résumé je ne le change pas je l'aime comme il est et j'ai pas mal de revieuws c'est tres bien je crois en plus elles sont toutes touchantes voilà a bientot sur msn ! bisous !

Inconnue # 17 lol : Ah une nouvelle fan lol bienvennue à toi ! Ta faveur est exuacée tu as al suite ! Au fait je publie un chapitre chaque vendredi comme ca tout le monde à le temps de le lire ! Eh oui bientot la fin mais toutes les bonnes choses on une fin ! Gos bisous et merci pour ta revieuw pleine d'enthousiame !

Nico Potter : merci Beaucoup ! bizz!

Voilà, terminé.Au fait vous vous imaginiez vraiment ginny enceinte à son age ? imaginez la crise cardiaque de madame weasley lol J'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre-ci ! Bon bien voilà le prochain chapitre, on verra ce que Dumbeldore trouvera pour les punir et quelques surprises, je n'en dis pas plus voilà sur ce bisou à tous comme d'habitude.

. 


	20. pris sur le fait

Tout d'abord veuillez m'excusez pour cette pause inattendue, mon ordinateur est resté en réparation pendant 1 mois je ne vous dis pas comme j'étais embêtée !j'avais envie de me claquer la tête dans le mur ! tout ca a cause d'un fichu virus grrrrrrrr ! enfin soit je suis très contente de voir que vous avez pensez a moi car quelle surprise en retrouvant l'ordi pleins de gentille revieuws, vous êtes géniaux je vous adore!

donc sans plus attendre la suite mais avant réponse au revieuws:

Nico potter : Merci beaucoup et bisous !

Anacofleb: Merci beaucoup à bientôt

Ginny weasley : Eh oui quel suspens lol kiss

Virg 05 : Merci beaucoup et extra mega geniale gros bisous lol ( je ne sait pas si ca veut dire quelque chose lol )

Xyla : Mum merci a toi oh mon plus fidèle fan lol gros kiss

Diabolik vampyr : ah bon ... et bien je continue lol gros kiss

20. Pris sur le fait !

Rogue avançait très vite, derrière lui suivait, deux filles de griffondor : Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

Elles avaient bien dû mal à le suivre. Arrivé devant le bureau du Directeur, Rogue prononça le code secret : « Choco grenouille ».

L'es calier en colimaçon apparu et ils purent l'emprunter. Dans le bureau il y avait ; Ron et Harry assit, Dumbeldore se tenait devant eux, le visage serein, et Eleonore Malfoy, très crispée. Les deux filles durent s'asseoir à côté des garçons.

- Bien, que se passe-t-il Serverus ? demanda Dumbeldore.

Rogue, le regard menaçant, pointa du doigt les 4 jeunes gens.

- Ces personnes n'ont aucun sens du respect de la vie privée, ils se sont mêlés de choses qui ne les regardent pas, aussi ils se livrent à des activités très douteuses, de plus ils ont osés détournés le règlement de l'école à plusieurs reprises.

Rogue insista bien sur le mot règlement en observant Harry. Harry savait très bien que ce mot lui était destiné, puisque ce n'est pas la première fois que son professeur de Potion lui fessait se genre de remarque.

- Excusez-moi, Serverus, mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre de quoi accusé vous exactement ces jeunes gens demanda Dumbeldore.

- Je viens de vous le dire ! dit Rogue avec brusquerie.

- Oui mais j'aurais besoin d'exemples concrets si vous voulez que je les punissent correctement. Dit Dumbeldore

- Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley sont sortis hier soir du château à une heure tardive.

Harry se redressa soudainement de sa chaise et dit avec énervement :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez des preuves ?

Ginny le pris par la main et le fit rasseoir. Rogue regarda Harry avec mépris, il sortit alors quelque chose de la poche de sa robe, une petite culotte, rouge à dentelle. Il la présenta sous les yeux de Ginny.

- Je suppose que ceci est à vous ! Dit Rogue le sourire narquois.

Ginny devint rouge comme une tomate, en regardant le professeur Dumbeldore elle dit :

- Ce n'est pas à moi !

C'est alors que le sourire du professeur Rogue s'agrandit :

- Oh comme c'est étrange ! Hier soir, je l'ai retrouvé près du lac et figurez vous que sur l'étiquette, il y a les initiales de votre nom et prénom : « W.G » c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny maudissait à cet instant deux personnes sur Terre : sa mère et Harry. Sa mère qui avait l'art d'inscrire sur chaque étiquette de ses vêtements, les initiales de son nom et prénom. Harry car lui était un spécialiste que quand on fait un câlin, il faut obligatoirement enlever les sous-vêtements ou qu'ils aillent ! Elle pensa qu'il fallait à tout prix garder son calme. Fusillant, Harry du regard, elle dit :

- Cela ne prouve rien ! J'ai pu très l'oublié un autre jour.

- Très bien alors expliquer moi pourquoi cette culotte m'a l'air en très bon état et que personne ne l'a vu avant surtout qu'elle visible de couleur et surtout qu'est ce qu'une culotte à vous traînait près du lac !

Dit Rogue qui commençait à pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait chaque mot. Ginny ne sus quoi répondre heureusement que Dumbeldore était là pour la sauver.

- Bien, mademoiselle Weasley est-ce que vous avez quittez le château à une heure tardive hier ? dit Dumbeldore.

Ginny fit signe que oui de la tête.

- Vous aurez donc une sanction que je vous dirai plus tard !

Rogue se retourna brusquement et dit :

- Et Potter ?

Dumbeldore le regarda au travers de ses lunettes à demi-lune :

- Il me semble que Ginny Weasley était la seule à sortit hier soir à moins que vous ayez aussi une preuve concernant Harry !

Le professeur Rogue ne répondit rien mais aux yeux de tous il avait l'air fâché !

- Bon maintenant vous aller me dire pourquoi Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont également présent dans mon bureau ? demanda Dumbeldore qui était serein depuis le début.

- Ils ont été volés des affaires appartenant à mademoiselle Graham ici présente .Dit Rogue.

Eléonore émit un hoquet curieux comme si elle ne voulait pas être impliqué.

Dumbeldore l'observa puis reprit la parole :

- Severus, c'est très gentil de votre part de défendre votre assistante mais il me semble que si des affaires lui ont été volées, elle serait tout à fait capable de me le signaler elle-même. Dit le directeur

Il fit signe à Eléonore de s'approcher de lui, c'est ce qu'elle fit.Il lui demanda :

- Est-ce vrai mademoiselle Graham que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger vous on volés des affaires ?

Eléonore sembla devenir muette, elle hésita à répondre. Ron se crispa sur sa chaise et Hermione pensa soudain « Faites qu'elle dise non, faîtes qu'elle dise non ….…. »

- Non, ils ne m'ont rien volé !dit simplement Eléonore

Hermione poussa un ouf de soulagement dans sa tête, Ron lui desserra ses mains de sa chaise. Rogue eut alors une excès de rage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de les protéger, ce sont des voyou ils n'ont ce qu'ils méritent ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de Eléonore

Dumbeldore tenta de calmer Serverus, il se leva et se rapprocha de lui

- Voyons Serverus ne vous énervez pas !

- Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'énerve pas avec cette bande de menteurs

- Vous ne pouvez pas les accusez sans aucune preuve je suis désolé !

Rogue resta debout, la lèvre retroussée, s'en alla du bureau sans rien dire, le directeur se retourna vers les 4 jeunes gens et leur dit :

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous serez en retenue Vendredi soir, pour sortie nocturne ! Les 3 autres vous n'aurez rien cette fois-ci, vous pouvez vous en allez sauf Mademoiselle Graham à qui j'aimerais dire 2 mots !

Ils sortirent tous les 4 du bureau du directeur !

Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, ils s'apprêtaient tous à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsque Ron ne les suivaient pas, Harry se retourna vers lui avec un regard qui signifiait « que se passe-t-il encore ? ».

Ron s'était approché de la porte. Il leur fit un signe de venir. Hermione regarda Ron d'un air désapprobateur. Ginny sortit les oreilles à rallonge qu'elle gardait souvent sur elle. Ils commencèrent à écouter la conversation : Eléonore pleurait.

- Allons calmez vous mademoiselle !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il ne veut pas accepter sa paternité !

- Laissez-lui le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il a toujours été quelqu'un de très solitaire ! Pendant des années, il n'a jamais eu personne à se soucier et puis tout à coup voilà que un ange lui tombe dessus avec en plus sa future progéniture ! Il faute ce qui est mademoiselle Malfoy, vous êtes un véritable ange tombé du ciel pour Severus, depuis que il vous connaît cet homme à beaucoup changer et ça tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf vous

Eléonore avait cessé de pleurer, elle se moucha bruyamment !

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi professeur Dumbeldore et aussi pour lui !

- Je ne fais que mon devoir! Maintenant je crois que vous devriez aller le rejoindre et vous réconciliez avec lui !

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans un genre de mouvement de panique arrêtèrent d'écouter et partirent en vitesse jusque leur salle commune !

Hermione s'écroula dans un fauteuil et dit :

- Pauvre Eléonore !

- Oui bon les histoires romantiques de ce genre ça me prend trop la tête ! Très peu pour moi ! dit Ron en s'asseyant à son tour !

- Ah mais regardez moi ce butor insensible ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très doué pour ce genre de choses ! dit Hermione en rigolant.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire ! Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air avoir l'envie de rigoler du tout. Il se leva d'un bond, l'air furieux :

- Bien tu n'avais pas l'air de trop t'en plaindre le soir lorsque je …!

Ron tourna la tête et vit que Harry et Ginny étaient présents, il se contenta de dire :

- Enfin tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ce n'était pas assez romantique à ton goût miss? Dit Ron sarcastiquement

- Ron qu'est ce qui te prend? dit Hermione qui commençait à trembler légèrement

- Et ce serais quoi le romantisme d' après toi miss-je sait- tout, qui croit toujours tout savoir sur les sentiments et autres idioties que font les filles !

Ron savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, il venait une nouvelle fois, depuis longtemps, déclencher une énième dispute entre lui et sa petite amie actuelle. Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle se leva d'un bond hors du divan, elle se retrouva face à lui, le regard féroce Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle se mit à lui dire d'un ton sec :

- Le romantisme, pour une fille comme moi, c'est être tendre, lui offrir des fleurs et un tas d'autres choses mais tu n'as plus besoin de ce conseil car tu n'as plus de petite amie.

Hermione pleurait en disant ces paroles ! Ginny et Harry les regardèrent bouche bée.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'une insupportable miss-je sais tout ! dit Ron

Ginny intervenait dans la conversation

- Allons tous les deux calmez-vous Ron qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ?

Ginny lança un regard à Hermione qui voulait signifier « fais quelque chose pour le calmer», mais Hermione se mit à réfléchir et dit.

- Bien puisque tu le prends comme cela, ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole !

Et elle partit en courant vers le dortoir des filles. Ron s'effondra dans le fauteuil, l'air hagard, il observa Ginny et Harry qui se tenait la main. Il leur demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?

- Elle va revenir Ron j'en suis sûr ! dit Ginny

- Seulement il faudra que tu t'excuses intervint Harry

- Tu crois que cette fois-ci je vais flancher ? Il n'en n'est pas question ! dit Ron agressivement !

Il regarda Harry sur un air de défi :

- Moi j'y suis pour rien Ron, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon. ! Je trouve que c'est toi qui as commencé, tu devrais être le premier à dire des excuses ! Dit Harry

- Oh je vois tu prend sa défense maintenant ? dit Ron.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Hermione est aussi ma meilleur amie et je ……

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron lui coupa la parole :

- Avoue que tu as toujours eu un faible pour elle. C'est toujours toi qu'elle a préféré, bien sûr parce que, tu es le héros, celui qui a accompli plein de choses phénoménales !

Harry paraissait vraiment déconcerté, il se demandait pourquoi Ron réagissait de la sorte !

CLAC !

Ce bruit avait retentit dans la salle commune faisant sursauter tout le monde ! Harry releva les yeux et vit Ron , une main sur la joue ! Ginny venait de le gifler. Elle lui dit :

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ? Hein cela t'apporte quoi ?

Elle attrapa Harry par la main et s'en alla avec lui en direction de la grosse dame et ils disparurent derrière celle-ci.

Le reste de la journée passa, le soleil avait disparu pour laisser sa place à la lune. Dans le parc sombre de Poudlard,le ciel étoilé, 3 personnes se dirigèrent vers la cabane d' Hagrid. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Hagrid leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Bonjour les enfants comment allez-vous ?

Hagrid leur fit signe de s'asseoir, il leur servit en même temps une tasse de Thé

- Très bien Hagrid répondit Harry.

- Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, cela fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles a part au cours de Soin de créatures magiques ou j'ai l'occasion de parler avec vous 2 minutes ! Mais tiens Ronald n'est pas avec vous ?

- On s'est disputé répondit Hermione ou on pouvait nettement apercevoir qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer.

Hagrid sourit et dit :

- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, vous vous êtes déjà disputé n'est ce pas ?

- Oui mais cette fois-ci il a été très grossier avec elle dit Ginny.

- Et en plus il s'est disputé avec moi et Ginny. Il refuse depuis tantôt de nous adresser la parole. Dit Harry.

Le demi géant passa sa mais dans sa barbe, fronça les sourcils qui montrait bien qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose et puis dit le plus simplement du monde :

- Bah ça lui passera ! En entendant buvez votre tasse de thé sinon ça va refroidir.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée chez Hagrid. Discutant du quidditch, de l'école etc. Jusqu'au moment ou Hermione rappela aux deux autres qu'il était 23 heures et que le lendemain, ils avaient cours. Puis, ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveaux dans la salle commune. Hermione dit :

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Et elle partit en direction de son dortoir. Harry regarda Ginny. Il lui dit :

- Et nous deux qu'est ce que l'on fait ?

Il passa ses mains derrière son dos afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il commença à déposer ses lèvres contre les sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, tout doucement. Puis il l'a pris dans ses bras la souleva et la déposa sur la table. Les lèvres d'Harry descendirent doucement le long du cou de Ginny. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, elle sentit bien l'excitation qui montait doucement. Elle se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, dénoua sa cravate et …

Et elle n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autre car Ron avait surgit de nulle part. Ginny et Harry se rendant compte leur situation, se démêlèrent et allèrent vers Ron. Il vraiment l'air pas bien, cet alors que Harry stoppa net ainsi que Ginny, ils furent tous deux frappé d'un coup de panique. Ron était couvert de bleu au visage.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au visage Ron. ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'en faire. Il se tâtonna le visage et dit comme si il était tout à fait normal de revenir le visage couvert de bleus :

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Bon bien bonne nuit.

Et il s'en alla vers le dortoir des garçons. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent bouche bée.

- Ce n'est pas normal tout cela quelque chose ne va pas chez Ron, comment peut-on revenir le visage couvert de bleu et trouver ça normal, je connais mon frère et d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça dit Ginny

- Je sais Ginny, Hermione est très accablée et nous allons tous faire pour découvrir ce qui ne va pas chez ton frère….

Bon je tenais a vous dire que le chapitre 21 est près je vous l'envoi demain gros kiss a tous comme d'hab !


	21. la st valentin

22. La St Valentin

Une semaine passa, Ron était toujours en guerre avec Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Il ne regardait même plus celle qu'il avait tant désiré. Hermione avait son moral au plus bas ! Elle ne cessait de déprimer, de pleurer, un peu comme Cho. Ron quant à lui gardait toujours cet air d'indifférence. Il n'adressait même plus la parole à Harry, son meilleur ami. On avait l'impression qu'il vivait comme si les 3 autres n'avait jamais été leur ami.

La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps et le mois de février approchait. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le 13 février sans même sans rendre compte.

La veille de la st Valentin, une euphorie habituelle régnait dans tout le château, les filles gloussaient dans tous les coins et étaient à l'affût. Elles ne manquaient pas de cran pour demander aux garçons de les accompagner. Une fille de quatrième année, blonde, proposa même à Harry, un rendez-vous derrière le château, apparemment elle n'était pas très au courant que Harry était avec Ginny, mais le regard féroce de la rouquine envers la blondinette fit rapidement repoussé le chemin de cette jeune fille! Ginny avait même murmurer : " Non, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce monde ou les princesses vont chercher leurs princes " Harry avait bien rigoler ce jour-là, mais il était heureux au moins on le laisserait tranquille. Mais l'absence de Ron, lui fit bien rappeler qu'il ne pouvait partager son hilarité avec lui.

Et le grand jour arriva, on était le jour de la st Valentin. Bien sûr, Harry comptait invité sa bien aimée Ginny chérie au Pré-au-Lard. Mais celle-ci refusait de laisser Hermione seule au château. Surtout en ce jour de fête des amoureux, Ginny prétendait que on avait vu Hermione essayer de se trancher les veines! Harry savait très bien que Hermione soit trop intelligente pour faire ce genre de choses. Et que tout cela n'était qu'une rumeur.

-Je vous assure que tout se passera bien ce n'est pas pour quelques heures passées seule. J'en profiterais pour aller à la bibliothèque ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui ne vous en faites pas tout se passera bien. Aller vous amusez ! Dit Hermione qui chassa Harry et Ginny de la salle commune.

-Ouf enfin seule ! Dit Hermione.

Et c'est ainsi que Hermione observa Harry et Ginny depuis la fenêtre partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque. Elle prit un livre au hasard et commença sa lecture. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de terminer son devoir. La bibliothèque était déserte. Madame Pince avait confié exclusivement les clefs à Hermione, vu que elle était une des rares élèves à être rester au château en ce jour de St Valentin. Elle commença à légèrement fermer ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Ayant pris le soin de s'enfermer à double tour, elle s'avança lentement vers l'immense porte, tendit son oreille et dit:

-Qui c'est ?

Mais personne ne répondit, elle pensa que c'était certainement une farce. Elle fit à peine demi-tour que les toquement réapparurent. Elle décida de plonger dans sa poche, prendre les clés et ouvrit la porte en volée. Et lorsqu'elle tira la poignée, elle fut tellement stupéfiée parce qu'elle voyait qu'elle s'évanouit sur place…

-Oh Harry c'est vraiment magnifique! Dit Ginny sautillant de joie.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour une jolie fille comme toi !

Elle venait de recevoir une chaîne avec un pendentif en cœur, il était inscrit derrière "je t 'aime".

Ginny posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Ils étaient au trois balais. Buvant une bierreaubeurre. Il venait juste de lui offrir, la pendule annonça 17h00. Ils avaient été au restaurant. Puis à la boutique de bonbons et aussi chez les jumeaux faire un petit coucou et acheter quelque chose pour remonter le moral d'Hermione. Mais apparemment, c'était leur jour de fermeture donc ils furent absents.

Et lorsque la pendule retentit 18h00, Ginny dit :

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre Poudlard, en tout cas j'ai passé une magnifique journée pas toi Harry ?

-Oh, oui vraiment excellente. Répondit Harry mais sans enthousiasme.

Ginny sent rendit compte et lui demanda:

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Oh si très bien ! Mentit Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Harry eu alors un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose clochait, il pensait à Ron sa façon d'agir ces derniers temps. Il se demandait qui avait peu changer son meilleur ami à ce point. Tout à coup les idées dans la tête d' Harry s'assemblèrent.

-Mais oui c'est ça. Cria t-il.

Ce qui fit sursauter Ginny qui était juste à ses côtés. Harry sautait de joie, il prit Ginny dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Puis il l'embrassa très vite. Ginny crut qu'il devenait fou.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Ginny un peu secouée.

-Ecoute-moi Ginny, je n'ai pas le temps de t 'expliquer maintenant, il faut absolument que l'on rentre au château le plus vite possible retrouver Hermione. Répondit Harry surexcité..

-D'accord.

Il la saisit par le bras et ils commencèrent à courir le plus vite qu'ils purent.

Hermione reprit lentement ses esprits. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et entendit deux voix lointaine assez floue et masculine qui parlaient.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra ?

-Bien sûr elle forte notre belle-sœur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit totalement les paupières, elle vit deux tignasses rousses : les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils l'aidèrent à se lever, apparemment ils l'avaient transporté jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

-On a bien cru que tu nous avais fait un arrêt cardiaque. Dit Georges.

-Cela aurait été embêtant de t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dit Fred

Hermione ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle fessait là. Mais elle se rappela très vite de la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir : les jumeaux tenant Ron complètement amoché au visage recouvert de sang. Il était dans un sale état les vêtements déchirés.

-Ron cria-t-elle

Elle se précipita sur son lit, il était là, allongé inconscient, le visage plein de bleus. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson en l'observant, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit à pleurer.

-Oh Ron qui a pu te faire une chose pareille. Murmura-t-elle.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent d'elle.

-On l'a retrouvé dans cet état près de la grande salle ! dit Fred.

-Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ! dit Hermione

-Ca on l'ignore Fred et moi on étais ici car certains elèves avaient des commandes et puis quelqu'un nous a signaler que Ron était titubant dans le couloir et quand on est arrivé on l'a trouvé comme ça ! dit Georges

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie! Dit Hermione.

-Comment veut-tu le porter jusque là ? demanda Fred

-C'est vrai il trop lourd on a déjà eu du mal comme ça à le porter jusqu'ici! s'indigna Georges

Hermione lança un regard noir aux jumeaux qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas faire un pas de travers.

Tout un coup la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit en volée. Harry venait d'apparaître avec une Ginny bien essoufflée !

-Hermione Fred Georges qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda Ginny

-Salut petite sœur, Ron est mal ! dit Georges

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle

Harry et elle s'approchèrent du corps de Ron. Ils eurent tous les deux une grosse frayeur.

-Bon sang qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ! répliqua Ginny.

-Figure toi que on y pense depuis tantôt ! Dit Georges.

-Moi je crois savoir dit Harry.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui lâchant la main de Ron. Tout le monde était avide de savoir.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione

-Je crois que il est soumis au sortilège d'Imperium. Lorsque nous étions dans la salle commune Ginny et moi hier soir, il est revenu couvert de bleu mais a réagis comme ci d e rien n'étais, je crois que quelqu'un essaye de profiter de lui Le tout est de savoir qui ?

C'est à ce moment que Hermione fondit en larmes.

-Mon dieu pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant, c'est tout à fait logique, ça aurait pu éviter cela, Ron je t'aime tellement pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été intelligente dit Hermione en sanglotant sur la couverture.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Hermione tant qu'il sera soumis à ce sortilège on ne peut rien y faire ! Il faut retrouver la personne en question ! Dit Ginny.

C'est alors que la main de Ron se mit à bouger dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tous retenaient son souffle afin de voir s'il allait prononcer quelques mots.Et là il dit avec lenteur et difficulté:

-Her… mi…one, …

-Je suis là mon amour ! Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller ! Dit Hermione

Puis le regard de Ron vint se poser sur Harry et celui-ci demanda :

-Ron dis nous qui t'as fait ça ?

Avec encore plus de difficulté pour prononcer Hermione, il dit :

-Ma..mal…malf… malfo… Malfoy !

Et Ron se rendormit aussitôt, dans un sommeil profond. Harry dans un mouvement brusque, frappa la commode au pied de son lit et dit avec colère :

-J'aurais du m'en douter cet ordure de Drago !

-Enfin pourquoi lui aurait-il fait ça ? Demanda Ginny

-Tu le sais bien petite sœur, Drago nous déteste ! Dit Fred

-Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne crois pas que il aurait fais ça rien que parce que il nous déteste ! S'exclama Ginny

-Peut-être qu'il est jaloux pour toi et Ron, Hermione, Hermione ? dit Georges

Hermione étais là assise, elle avait cesser de pleurer et avait l'air d e réfléchir. Ginny fit signe de la main devant le visage d'Hermione !

-Quoi qu'est ce qui y a Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle avait l'air très anxieuse vu son visage qui était devenu blanc pâle, elle pris une profonde inspiration et dit :

-Je crois que je ne vous ai pas tout dit !

-Quoi dirent-ils tous en même temps d'un air incrédule.

-Le soir ou Ron s'est battu avec Malfoy, quand Mc Gonagald et Rogue les ont séparés, Drago avait lancé une réplique du style : « Et toi Weasley, je me vengerais pour ce que tu as dit ! ». Je crois que c'est pour ça que Ron est dans cet état.

-Et tu savais pas nous le dire plus tôt répliqua Harry.

-Excuse-moi je ne savais pas que Malfoy allait appliquer sa parole à la lettre, pour moi ce n'étais que du vent. Toi as tu déjà pris une seule insulte de Malfoy au sérieux ! Dit Hermione. offensée par cette remarque

Fred et Georges à cet instant éclatèrent de rire. Ginny, Harry et Hermione les regardèrent.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Ginny.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que notre petit frère a mit une raclée à ce prétentieux de Malfoy ? Dit Fred avec hilarité.

-Bien sûr Dit Hermione vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

-Oh non on a vraiment du mal à l'imaginer ! Dit Georges

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle, . Ron est bien plus fort que vous ne le croyez ! Dit Hermione d'un air désapprobateur.

-Ca va calme-toi belle sœur ! Dit Fred.

-Il faut absolument régler nos comptes avec cet fouine de Drago dit Harry.

-Et comment allons le trouver tout de suite ! Dit Ginny

-On ne peut pas y aller comme ça but en blanc, sinon il fera souffrir Ron ! Il faut être plus malin que lui.Dit Hermione

-

-Et je suppose que tu vas nous trouver une idée superbe comme d'habitude ! Dit Georges avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi vous restez au château ? Demanda Ginny

Hermione fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Je propose que pour le moment, on ne fait comme si de rien n'étais, on doit soigner Ron ! Mais dés ce soir voilà ce qu'on va faire …..

Hermione leur mine de s'approcher, ils formèrent un cercle. Et écoutèrent ce qu'elle leur chuchota.

Il était 22h00, Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, le vent soufflait légèrement, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient désert, tout semblait calme et apaisant, les élèves étaient tous endormis, tous ? Non expectant deux élèves qui se situaient près du dortoir des Serpentards. Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkison. Ils étaient tous deux appuyé contre le mur glacial. Enfin Pansy avait les dos au mur, lui était plutôt contre elle. Il caressait sa poitrine,sa tête plongé dans le décolleté de Pansy, sa main glissait a présent en dessous de la robe de la jeune fille, il essayait de faire glisser la culotte de celle-ci a terre, elle l'arrêta.

-Drago arrête là ! On risque de se faire prendre ?

-Par qui, tu sait bien que Rogue ne viendras pas ! dit Drago.

-J'ai un sale pressentiment c'est tout ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins ?

Drago se recula un peu d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas a répondre à ces imbécillités de bonne femmes et tu le sait !

Une grosse larme vint alors rouler sur la joue de Pansy.

-Mais qui je suis alors pour toi ? Un simple objet ! Je ne veux pas être ça pour toi, tu m'utilises et après quand tu n'as plus besoin de moi tu me jettes ! Toutes ces filles que tu voies en cachette, que tu dragues, que tu t'envoies en l'air avec elle, tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant sans doute !

- Enfin qu'est ce qui te prends ce soir ? D'habitude tu ne dis rien !

-Justement ! Ce soir ça ne peu plus durer comme ça nous deux c'est fini ! Cria-t-elle de colère.

Pansy renifla bruyamment, elle frotta ses larmes avec sa main. Drago commença à sourire, il s'avança vers elle, fit glisser une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Allons Pansy, tu sais bien que je suis comme ça, je l'ai toujours été ! L'essentiel c'est que je sois avec toi non ? Toutes ces filles ne te valent pas je peux te le jurer t'es la seule qui sache me donner ce dont j'ai envie !

Il commença à défaire la robe de Pansy. Elle était à présent en sous vêtements, il l'a regarda d'un air supérieur tout en commençant à défaire les boutons de son propre jeans. Il était à présent près d'elle, il abaissa son caleçon et jeans puis se colla complètement à elle, il fit descendre le petit morceau de tissu noir de la jeune fille, il la souleva du sol grâce à ses mains puissantes et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Fais-moi plaisir ce soir !

Et c'est la qui la pénétra avec violence. Il se fit très vite dure, Pansy elle ne le regardait même pas, elle préférait détourner la tête pour ne pas avoir à l'embrasser, ni le regarder. Malfoy commença à accélérer ses mouvements de plus en plus pressant, de sa bouche s'échappait des grognements, rauque. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, dans un dernier grognement, il se laissa aller en même temps laissant glisser le long du mur Pansy qui se retrouva assise à terre

Drago remit son caleçon puis son jeans et son t-shirt qui traînait sur le sol. Pansy , elle remit ses vêtement tout en restant assise. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges de colère. Elle se releva, Drago s'approchait d'elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et lui dit :

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Bon je te laisse je dois m'occuper de Ron Weasley.

Pansy resta immobile tandis que Drago s'en alla dans la pénombre du couloir.

Drago se dirigeait vers la tour des Griffondors et cet alors qu'il sentit un jet de lumière frôlé son épaule droite. Instinctivement, il sortit la baguette de sa poche et se retourna, il vit apparaître devant lui , Harry , Ginny Hermione. .Drago les observa d'un air supérieur

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Potter, tu ne devrais pas être en train de baiser ta Weasley ? lança Drago

Ginny fit mine de prendre sa baguette mais Harry l'empêcha.

-C'est plutôt à moi à te poser cette question tu es chez les griffondors répliqua Harry

-Je me promène ! Dit Drago sur un ton glacial.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, je suis préfète en chef et tu risques d'avoir de gros ennui ! Dit Hermione.

-Tiens la sang-de-bourbe aurait-elle dit quelque chose, je suis aussi préfet en chef et tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Le seigneur des ténèbres est plus puissant que jamais et tu seras la première sur la liste à être éliminé.

Tout à coup la baguette de Drago lui échappa des mains, Ron l'air furieux avait surgit de nulle part, il s'approcha à grand pas de lui et lui colla sa baguette au torse de Malfoy.

-On a un petit compte à régler tous les deux ! Dit Ron plus furieux que jamais.

Drago était paniqué sans sa baguette magique, il était vulnérable.

-Mais comme je suis bon joueur, tu auras droit à ta baguette ! Harry rend lui sa baguette !

Harry fit glisser la baguette de Drago sur le sol. Drago la récupéra aussitôt.

-Eh si je refuse ? Dit Malfoy

-C'est bien simple regarde derrière toi !

Malfoy se retourna et vit les jumeaux Weasley tenant Pansy par les bras et une main sur la bouche. Elle essayait de se débattre mais les jumeaux la tenaient fermement.

-Tu n'aimerais certainement pas qu'on lui fasse du mal n'est ce pas ? Même si « t'es la seule qui saches me donner ce dont j'ai envie ». Dit Ron avec une parfaite imitation de la voix de Drago.

A ces mots, Malfoy pris sa baguette et lança :

-Expirellamus !

Mais Ron évita de justesse le sort qui ricocha sur le mur ! Cet alors que plusieurs jets de lumière touchèrent Malfoy en pleine poitrine. Il était étalé à terre inconscient avec le visage qui se recouvrait d'une mousse verte et visqueuse, il était toujours vivant. En fet tous les autres de la bande lui avait jeté plusieurs sorts à la fois. On ne sait pas tellement à quoi ressemblait Drago à présent les jumeaux avait lâché Pansy.Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde celle –ci ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Cet alors qu'elle déclara :

-Ca lui apprendra !

Pansy Parkison tourna les talons et partit en courant avant qu' Hermione ne su lui dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione aurait bien voulu lui parler mais deux grandes mains puissantes vinrent entourer sa taille et Ron lui dit :

-Laisse-la partir !

Cet alors que Fred déclara à tous :

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais Georges et moi nous avons un magasin à tenir, en tout cas on s'est bien amusé ! Donc on va vous laisser.

Georges et Frec firent la bise à tout le monde et s'envolèrent au-dessus de leurs balais.

Harry, Hermione , Ginny et Ron remontèrent se coucher. A part que Ron et Hermione restèrent un peu dans la salle commune pour discuter.

Hermione épuisée s'installa dans le fauteuil sur les genoux de son amant.

-Bon sang qu'elle journée !

Ron lui dit :

-Excuse-moi !

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas avoir combattu le sortilège de Malfoy !

-Oh non Ron ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

-J'ai été un imbécile quand Harry devra affronter une nouvelle fois Voldemort je parie ne serais pas là encore une fois pour l'aider!

Hermione sursauta elle pris le visage de Ron entre ses mains :

-Ron tu as osez prononcez son nom !

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

-Il fallait bien que un jour ça sorte, au fait j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il sortit un boitier de sa poche, et Hermione l'ouvrit, c'est la que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, il y avait une bague en argent avec un diamant.

-Ca te plaît ? Chuchota Ron

-Ron tu n'aurais jamais du c'est trop !

Hermione avait les larmes au yeux elle ne savait plus ou se mettre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Oh Ron je t'aime tellement.

Elle le serra vivement dans ses bras. Il lui dit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ron regarda alors l'horloge il était inscrit 11h59.Il dit alors à Hermione :

-Au fait mon bébé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Quoi ? dit-elle

Il frotta avec un doigt la joue de son visage et lui dit :

-Joyeuse St Valentin.

Oh si c'est pas mimi tout ça ! Bon ne vous inquiétez surtout pas le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! Surtout que mon ordinateur va à la perfection donc tout devrais bien allez d'ici là. Le prochain chapitre, il y aura un heureux événement je ne vous en dis pas plus. Et sur ce gros bisous à tous comme d'hab !


	22. Baby Love, my baby love

Réponses au revieuws :

Servane : LOL ! C'est vrai que je déteste Malfoy et je le montre bien dans le chapitre précédent lol car pour moi il restera l'éternel ennemi de Harry Potter et je crois que il ne changera jamais voilà bisous

Virg05 : Merci comme d'habitude lol et bisous

Kandy Malfoy : Oh merci beaucoup c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un qui est fan du couple Hermy/Drago me fait un aussi joli compliment ! Surtout que j'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à notre pauvre petit Drago lol Aller merci et gros bisous

Kimi77 : Salut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ma fic reste bien là ou elle est et je ne compte pas la changer de place lol gros bisous !

23. Baby love, my baby love ….

Le mois de Février touchait à sa fin. Le temps commençait à s'adoucir peu à peu. Et déjà le début du mois de mars avec ses éternels giboulées. Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal donnée par Harry et Eléonore étaient toujours aussi excellent. D'ailleurs Eléonore abordait fièrement un joli ventre rond sous sa robe. Les filles tel que Parvati et Lavande avide de tout savoir, ne cessaient de lui demander qui était le père, quel prénom portera l'enfant si ce sera une fille ou un garçon enfin bref à chaque fois Eléonore répondait par des sourires. L'attitude des filles spécialistes du gloussement avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione car elle craignait que ces réunions quotidiennes deviennent un salon de thé plutôt que d'apprendre à se défendre correctement. Elle s'en était plainte auprès de Ron et Harry. Mais ils lui avaient tout simplement répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter et en même temps en avaient profiter pour se moquer un peu des filles. Les garçons progressaient un peu plus vite que les filles, normal avec toute cette perte de temps passer à glousser et à rire, il était clair que ça n'avance pas très vite.

A part ça les cours habituels se passait plutôt bien, a part Rogue qui était plus hargneux que jamais depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait être père. Ce qui lui procura le grand plaisir de punir les griffondors à tout bout de champs. Ron et Hermione filait le parfait amour ainsi que Harry et Ginny. Bien sûr, ce quatuor paraissait souvent fatigué le matin à cause de leurs prouesses infernales de la nuit. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner, Ron posa une question :

-Vous croyez que si Monsieur Diggle est absent c'est parce que il est en colère contre Eléonore qui est enceinte ?

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air incrédule. En effet depuis quelques temps, Angel Diggle était absent mais cela n'avait marquer personne aparament.

-Moi je pense que il est tout simplement malade répondit Ginny.

---- On l'aurait vu à l'infirmerie si il était vraiment malade dit Harry en se servant pour la deuxième fois du Roti.

-Pourquoi Harry, tu as été à l'infirmerie ces temps-ci. ? le questionna Ron 'd'un air soupçonneux.

Harry se mit à rougir avec Ginny. Il n'allait quand même pas raconter à Ron ce qu'il fessait avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami la nuit.

-Euh, … oui j'y été pour…. Pour ma main ! Tu sais bien que je me la suis tordue après notre dernier entraînement de Quidditch !

Ron déposa ses couverts dans son assiette, n'avalant plus une bouchée. Il jeta un regard sombre à Harry sachant très bien qu'il lui mentait. C'est alors qu'intervint Hermione dans la conversation :

-Je crois plutôt que il mijote quelque chose de mal !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne crois pas que Diggle soit dangereux ! Dit Harry

-Ecoute Harry si après ces quelques années tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon vraiment il sera facile de t'attaquer !répliqua Hermione

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

-Je parles de toute ces personnes en qui nous avions confiance et qui nous on trahit !

Elle pris une profonde inspiration et continua de parler :

-Je veux parler de, Quirell, Le faux Maugrey…

Harry lui coupa la parole :

-Oui mais toi il faut toujours que tu voies le mal partout !

Hermione allait répliqué mais elle ne préféra ne rien répondre. A la place elle regarda Ron espérant qu'il prenne sa défense. Mais Ron se contenta de lui sourire en disant :

-Je crois que il a marqué un point mon ange, mais n'empêche Harry je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que tu as été à l'infirmerie pour ta main ! Dit Ron d'un ton catégorique.

-Laisse tomber Ron d'accord ? dit Ginny.

Ron se contenta de croiser les bras dans son coin. Et Hermione lui pris la main et lui dit :

-Aller mon amour ce n'est pas si grave que ça, regarde vers la table des professeurs, il y en a qui sont beaucoup plus fâché que toi et ça pour un bon bout de temps !

Ils tournèrent tous les tête en direction des professeurs et la ils virent Eléonore à côté de Hagrid qui avait l'air en grande conversation avec celle-ci. Et de l'autre côté de la table , le professeur Rogue qui les observait du coin de l'œil l'air mauvais.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione furent pris d'un immense fou rire. Ils quittèrent la grande salle.

-Tu crois que il va aller s'en remettre d'être papa ? demanda Ron les larmes au yeux.

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota :

- Et toi tu t'en remettras quand je t'annoncerais que tu es père ! dit elle d'un air coquin. Elle en profita pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses. Il lui sourit et répondit tout simplement :

-Alors il faudra que je sois assit !

Elle éclata de rire et ils partirent pour leur cours de l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps là, une centaine de kilomètres, dans un endroit sombre, mystérieux, froid. Une forêt plus précisément. Mais pas une forêt comme les autres, là ou il n'y a pas une rivière, ni animaux, seul un serpent y vivait, ni tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer de beaux et de joli. Pourtant il y a quelques temps d'ici elle ressemblait à tout ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de normal. Mais depuis 2 ans, elle était habitée par des êtres malfaisants, ils avaient construit une sorte de maison, un repère en pierre, c'est là qu'il se rassemblait lorsque leur maître les appelait. Et depuis un an, ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis un an. Un an depuis cette fameuse bataille, ou encore une fois de plus ils avaient échoué. Certains étaient à Azkabhan, d'autres étaient toujours là, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils avaient juré fidélité et serviabilité à une seule et unique personne : Voldemort.

Le repère en pierre était composé de 1 étage, 1 rez-de-chaussée, 1 sous-sol. C'est là au sous-sol que était enchaîné un homme. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noirs, sales, emmêles. Son visage portait des plaies. L'homme ressentait plusieurs douleurs assez brulantes. Sur le sol, il y avait le reste de verres de ses lunettes, brisées. Cette pièce était humide, sombre, la lumière du jour ne s'infiltrait pas. L'homme respirait lentement, il fut tout à coup parcouru d'un léger frisson. Il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres allait encore le torturer pour qu'il parle. La porte en fer s'ouvrit, 2 des serviteurs de Voldemort, le détachèrent et le portèrent jusque le rez-de-chaussée dans un pièce toujours aussi sombre. Là devant lui se tenait celui qui dont on ne dit pas prononcer le nom. A ses pieds, circulait Nagini, son ignoble serpent !

- Doloris !

L'homme se tortilla de douleur au sol.

- Alors monsieur Diggle , avez-vous toujours perdue votre langue ? Dit Voldemort de sa voix glacée.

- Je …. Ne… parlerais… pas ! dit Angel dans un immense effort.

-Très bien alors nous allons passer une méthode plus forte ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais avoir besoin de toi à Poudlard ! Tu obéira a me ordres !

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et hurla de sa voix glacée. :

-IMPERIUM !

Un mois passa de nouveau on étais en avril , le printemps était là, les fleurs étaient là enfin bref la montée des hormones aussi fessaient surface elles aussi ….

-Harry arrête ça, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes !

Ginny empêchait la main perverse d'Harry de remonter entre ses cuisses. Il la couvrait de baiser dans un des couloirs sombres du château. Il ne l'écoutait pas sa main remontait toujours de plus en plus haut. Il effleurait le coton humide de son string. Elle poussa un léger gémissement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit , Ginny ne voulait plus que cela s'arrête, elle voulait sentir ses doigts en elle. Mais il arrêta brusquement.

-Désolé, j'ai cours dit Harry en souriant et il partit en courant.

Ginny furieuse lui lança :

-Tu me le payeras Potter !

Fâchée, elle pris son sac et se dirigea vers les cachots de Rogue. Elle attendit Rogue avec les amis de sa classe, ils rentrèrent en classe. Rogue s'installa au fond de la classe pour observer Eléonore qui donnait son cours habituel au cinquième année.

Ginny pris son chaudron et commença la potion de force dont les instructions étaient notées au tableau. Eléonore passait entre les bancs lorsqu'elle revint à la hauteur de son bureau.

-Madame, vous avez renversé un liquide sur votre robe ! lui dit un élève.

Ginny releva la tête en effet elle portait un liquide au bas sur sa robe. Eléonore devint blanche, elle dit lentement :

-Ce n'est pas liquide, je perds mes eaux, je vais accoucher !

Tout le monde se releva. Serverus se leva brusquement courrant vers Eléonore.

-Tu dois aller immédiatement à ST mangouste.

-Je ne saurais pas aller je crois que je vais accoucher ici !

-Non tu ne peux pas !

-Si.

Eleonore sentit une contraction.

-Je ne saurais pas !

-Assied-toi je vais te chercher ta cape !

-Serverus, je te dis que si je vais là-bas j'accoucherais en chemin. C'est ça que tu veux vraiment.

-Peut-être que au lieu de vous disputer, on ferait bien d'aller chercher madame Pomfresh ! suggéra Ginny d'une vois forte.

Rogue se retourna brusquement :

-20 Points de moins pour Griffondor. Linda aller à l'infirmerie me chercher madame Pomfresh.

Linda, élève de serpentard couru jusque l'infirmerie. Elle revint avec madame Pomfresh quelques minutes plus tard. L'infirmière examina Eléonore.

-Ciel ; Elle doit accoucher ici, le bébé est trop bas ! Sortez, tous vous autres ! Professeur Rogue vous êtes prêt pour m'assister ?

-Je ne saurais rien…

-Tanpis, on se débrouillera sans vous ! Toutes les filles de griffondor et serpentard reste vous aller m'aider. Les garçons sortent. s'exclama madame Pomfresh.

Rogue sortit avec les garçons dans le couloir.

-Bon les filles je vais vous donner quelques instructions vous aller devoir les suivre. Quand à vous Mademoiselle commencer à pousser.

Ginny du remplir une bassine d'eau chaude. D'autres durent mettre coucher Eléonore à même le sol. Puis Ginny avec des autres du soutenir Eléonore dans le dos.

-Bon très bien continuer à pousser.

Eléonore poussait des hurlements. Elle transpira, poussait de toutes ses forces. Elle tenait la main de plusieurs filles.

-Oui ça y est je crois que il arrive ! Continuer à pousser.

Et au bout de 5 minutes :

-OUINNNNNNNNNNN.

-Ca y est c'est une belle petite fille !

Eélonore soulagée coucha sa tête au sol. L'infirmière avec une sortilège de découpe, découpa le cordon ombilical, puis enveloppa la petite dans une belle couverture rose et la déposa sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-Comment allez-vous l'appelez madame ? demandèrent plusieurs élèves.

-Lucie ! Qui veut dire la lumière, car c'est mon rayon de soleil. J'aimerais la montrer à son père !

Ginny alla dans le couloir mais elle ne trouva pas Rogue à la place, juste les garçons qui l'interrogèrent pour savoir comment ça c'étais passé. Les garçons expliquèrent à Ginny que Rogue était parti sans dire un mot. D'un pas non chaland elle retourna dans la classe et dit à Elénore :

-Désolé madame il n'est la !

Elénore sourit et dit :

-J'aurais du m'en douter, ça lui fais peur tout ça, ce n'est pas grave il la verra ce soir !

La petite Lucie bailla ce qui émerveilla toute les filles qui poussèrent un oh admiratif.

-Elle est fatiguée, vous aussi mademoiselle vous avez besoin de repos, on va vous emmener à l'infirmerie ! dit madame Pomfresh.

Les élèves se poussèrent pour laisser passer l'assistante de potion avec son nouveau-né.

Ginny retrouva les 3 autres à la grande salle pour le diner, elle leur raconta dans les moindres détails l'accouchement qui s'étais bien passé. Qouique les deux garçons poussèrent une grimace de dégoût quand elle leur détaillais le sang qui s'écoulait. Hermione avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Comme c'est adorable, une jolie petite fille. dit-elle.

-Moi j'aurait préféré que ce soit un garçon dit Ginny.

-Tu parles un Rogue miniature ça m'aurais trop dégoûté. dit Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère qui voulait dire tais-toi.

-En tout cas elle a quelques cheveux noir et des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, elle est trop mignonne. Dit Ginny

-On devrait peut-être lui acheter un cadeau ? qu'est ce que vous en pensez les garçon ? dit Hermione

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux aux ciel exaspérez, ils avaient fini de manger et, ils se levèrent de table.

-Faites ce vous voulez, Excusez nous les filles mais nous avons quelques devoirs de Potions à terminer, on se retrouve à la grande salle. Dit harry tout en mettant son sac sur son épaule et Ron et lui partirent en direction de la salle commune.

Tout au long du chemin ils parlèrent. Ron demanda à Harry :

-Qu'est ce qu'elles ont les filles à être contente de parler de bébé, un bébé ça pleure et crie tout le temps !

-Bien disons que j'espère que ça nous arriveras le plus tard possible dit Harry.

-Tu parles, j'aimerais pas me retrouver à changer les couches culottes.

-Au fait Hermione elle veut combien d'enfants ?

Dans un souffle désespoir Ron dit :

-Quatre

Harry éclata de rire et en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami il dit :

-Et bien tu peux bien t'y mettre maintenant !

Voilà fini ouf que d'événements ! Enfin soit le prochain chapitre (avant dernier) et oui snif snif . Ca parlera d'action avec le grand retour de voldemort, et oui et quelques surprises eh oui sur ce à la prochaine et comme d'habitude bisous à tous !


	23. ¨Petits moments de la vie

Annonce : Salut à tous ! Certaines parties de ce chapitres –ci risque d'être très choquante pour certaines personnes, je leurs conseille alors de passer leurs chemins ! Je préfère le mettre comme avertissement car certaines personnes risque de me traiter d'obsédée ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon amant Ronald qui vient me voir tous les soirs, me donne des idées coquines à l'écriture :) :) lol ! Non sérieux, j'arrête de déconner et vous met en garde une dernière fois ! Je vous aurai prévenu. Bonne lecture à tous :)

Mais avant réponse au revieuws:

Virg05: Merci por ton immense soutient t'es adorable grso bisous je t'odre miss

Sarah Malfoy : Merci pour tes deux gentilles reviews super adorable bisous bisous moi aussi je t'aime lol

Mel 1212: Coucou merci pour tes 2 revieuws super encourageante bisous

Bon arrêtons les blas-blas et voici le chapitre !

24. Petits moments de la vie

- Oh regarde comme c'est mignon !

- Oh et celui-la ! Tu crois que ça ira avec la couleur des yeux de la petite ?

- Oui c'est trop beau !

Ron claqua du pied pour la trentième fois. Ces filles vraiment impossible, elles étaient toutes les deux là a glousser pour choisir un cadeau pour Lucie. Elles n'avaient toujours pas fait leurs choix hésitant entre un nounours rose pâle et un pyjama bleu marine avec un canar dessus. Hermione se retourna vers les deux garçons d'un air sévère.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller au magasin de Quidditch ! On se retrouve au Chaudron baveur Lança Hermine qui se retourna vivement à ses occupations avec Ginny.

Harry et Ron furent soulagé et sortirent vivement du magasin qui sentait trop les parfums de bébé.

- Ouf, ce que ça fait du bien de respirer ! dit Ron.

- C'est vrai on se serait cru chez Trelanwey !

- Viens Harry on va voir les nouveaux balais qui sont sortis !

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans le magasin. Ils admirèrent le tout nouveau balai sorti « Le Tonnerre ».

- Si j'avais assez d'argent je me l'achèterais immédiatement dit Ron.

Harry regardait le balai avec envie, c'est vari que lui avait assez d'agent pour se payer tous les balais qu'il avait envie. Mais bon il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Ron et préféra diriger son regard vers les nouveau ustensile à balai. Il appuya sur une sorte de poudre qui lui couvra le visage en un instant de substances blanches. Ron se retourna et se mit à rire en voyant le visage d'Harry.

- AHAHAHAH ON DIRAIT UN FANTOME !

Harry pris sa baguette et nettoya très vite son visage parsemé de poudre.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

- C'est une poudre spéciale pour les poils des balais. Ca rend ses poils plus lisses et plus soyeux. Votre Balais prend de la vitesse, vous en voulez ? Répondit le vendeur qui c'était approchez d'eux, voyant Ron en train de rire.

- En tout cas moi j'en prends, voilà sept noises ! déclara Ron.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et ressortit le compte juste qu'il déposa dans les mains du vendeur. Ron se retourna vers Harry et dit

-Et toi tu en prends ?

Harry un peu méfiant suite à ce qui venait de lui arriver dit :

- Non merci !

Et ils sortirent du magasin en rigolant.

- C'était à mon tour à me moquer de toi. Dit Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans le chaudron baveur. Naturellement, les filles n'étaient toujours pas arriver. Ils s'installèrent quand même à une table de 4 personnes. Ils commandèrent une bière au beurre. Et ils entamèrent une discussion assez intéressante sur les filles :

- Alors Ron, ma meilleure amie et toi vous vous êtes décidé à vous reproduire ?

- Je ne rigole pas Harry, depuis que la fille de Rogue est née, Hermione est devenue complètement gaga. Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de bébé. Alors tu comprend ça me fait peur. Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir des enfants maintenant. Ce qui fait que je la surveille de plus près chaque fois que …..

Il s'interrompit un instant, le visage rougissant, il pris une gorgée de bière au beurre et continua :

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, et bien je veille à ce qu'elle boive sa potion. Sinon tu n'imagines même pas comme ma mère serait en colère si elle apprenait que Hermione est enceinte. Elle ne sait même pas que nous sommes ensemble.

Harry bu une gorgée en esquissant d'un sourire imaginant la tête de madame Weasley hurlant sur Ron.

- Bah ça ferait un rouquin de plus et comme ça je serais parrain dit Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Harry se reprit très vite :

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je doute que Hermione ne prenne pas sa potion et fasse exprès de tomber enceinte. Dit Harry rassurant à moitié Ron.

Les filles arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Les bras chargés de sac de différents magasins de vêtements.

- On a trouvé plein de beaux petits vêtements pour la petite ! S'exclama Ginny en essayant de se débarrasser de ses sacs.

- Je crois que elle aura un habit pour chaque jour de la semaine avec tout ce que l'on a acheté ! Dit Hermione.

- Tu ne crois pas que une simple peluche aurait suffit, c'est un peu excessif tous ces achats, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Ron.

- Non et je compte bien faire la même chose avec nos futures enfants !

Ron se retourna vers Harry et dit tout doucement pour ne pas que les filles ne l'entendent :

- Tu vois, elle devient complètement gaga !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un sourire sur son visage. Ils burent une dernière bierre-au-beurre et retournèrent vers le château !

Le ciel était sombre et dégagé, la chaleur de la journée était encore présente, le vent soufflait légèrement, bref ce fût une belle nuit éclairée par les étoiles. Près du lac, dans un coin du parc de Poudlard, deux jeunes amoureux se donnaient l'un à l'autre à des caresses les plus intimes ….

- Hum Mione ….

La langue d'Hermione, descendit le long du cou de son petit ami. Ron fut alors parcouru d'un frisson. Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher sa poitrine avec l'aide de ses grandes mains. La bouche d'Hermione vint se reposer sur celle de Ron. Cela n'empêcha pas celle-ci de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Ron. Ainsi que ceux de son pantalon. La bosse qui paraissait du caleçon de Ron, laissa transparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle décida de glisser sa bouche le long du torse de son amant. Elle pris alors doucement le sexe de Ron entre sa main et puis commença à déposer des baisers un peu sensuelle sur celui-ci. Ron sentit alors une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir tout doucement. Il pensa que sa bien-aimée s'améliorait de jour en jour. Elle commença à lécher. Elle sentit le désir monté en elle rien que a la vue de son amant qui commençait a se tordre de plaisir. Elle redressa brusquement la tête, il fit mine de déception, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'embrassa avec passion. Il défit d'une traite le chemisier de celle qu'il aimait. Hermione sentait bien que ce petit jeu n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elle se releva, Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, elle fit glisser sa culotte à terre, et se rassit sur lui tout en étant pénétré par le sexe gonflé de désir de Ron. Hermione commença alors ce mouvement de vas et viens. Il agrippa les fesses juvéniles de sa partenaire, pour l'aider à accentuer les mouvements frénétiques de celle-ci. Il colla sa bouche contre la poitrine pour étouffer ses propres gémissements qui se transformait en sons de plus en plus rauques. La chaleur des deux corps, la chaleur de l'été tout jouait en leur faveur. Et dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, Ron poussa un cri de satisfaction accompagnée de celui d'Hermione. Elle retrouve lentement ses esprits, et retrouvant sa pudeur, elle prit ses vêtements et se rhabilla a la vitesse éclair. Ron pas gêner le moins du monde restais la à la contempler. Il se décida à remettre ses habits. Il s'approcha d'elle avec cet air de séducteur qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait envie d'elle. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle, elle était dos à celui-ci. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dis donc je commence à avoir des doutes sur ta fidélité. Chuchota-t-il.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu t'améliores de jour en jour, et je me demande si tu t'entraînes avec un autre beau mâle ?

Elle éclata de rire et lui déposa une légère claque sur la joue.

- Et ce que vous seriez jaloux de mes performances monsieur Weasley ?lui répliqua-t-elle

Il souleva un sourcil.

- Moi jaloux ? Je ne l'ai jamais été !

Elle sourit à nouveau, lui rendit son sourire, les yeux pétillants tout deux de malice, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il mit sa main sur son doux visage et lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter à l'idée de te perdre. Je t'aime tant.

Elle l'interrompit en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne pense pas à ça, moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout et il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promet.

Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et ils rentrèrent tout doucement au château en amoureux comblés.

« Examen de Potion juin :

Sujet des cinquièmes années:

Décrivez la composition d'une potion de force puis fabriquez là à l'aide….. »

- OOOOOOOOOuuuuuiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn

Le cri perçant du bébé, le fit cassé le bout de sa plume. Le professeur Rogue enfermé maintenant depuis plus de deux heures dans son bureau dans le calme le plus reposant qui soit, fut malheureusement interrompu, par les pleures de Lucie. Il se retourna et cria à travers la porte fermée à double tour :

- ELEONORE !

Personne ne répondit,

-Peut-être que elle ne m'entend pas avec cette gosse qui ne fait que brailler pensa-t-il.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur son parchemin, pris une nouvelle plume mais les cris de sa fille furent de plus en plus élevés. Et aparement Eléonore n'étais pas la vu que Lucie pleurait de plus belle.

- Bientôt, elle va réussir à casser les vitres, elle fera concurrence avec la grosse dame. Pensa-t-il.

Il décida donc d'aller lui-même régler cette affaire de bébé. Il se traversa la pièce à grande enjambée, ouvrit la porte, en effet Eléonore était absente. Il se retourna sur sa fille qui était dans le berceau et lui dit :

- Tu ne sais pas te taire deux minutes non ?

Mais l'enfant se mit à braire de plus belle. Serverus regarda sa fille avec désespoir. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre pour la faire taire. Il espérait que la maman arriverait très vite. Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors il décida de s'approcher lentement du berceau. C'est alors qu'il pris le temps de l'observer 5 minutes. Ce petit être qui portait des cheveux noirs ébènes comme lui et les yeux de sa maman, lui sembla soudain attendrissant. Ses petites joues rosies, ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, Serverus se rendit compte que cet enfant était ce qu'il avait fait de mieux. Dés fois quand Eléonore n'était pas là, il se surprenait à l'observer endormie. Oui, il l'aimait depuis sa naissance mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. Il avait très peur que un jour, il ne puisse la voir grandir. Avec cette guerre…. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas y penser. Il prit alors le bébé dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Ses pleures diminuèrent d'intensité. Desserrant son étreinte par peur de l'étouffer, il commença à la bercer en lui chuchotant des petits « chut » ou bien « C'est fini mon ange tout va bien se passer » des mots simples d'amour qu'un père peut dire à sa fille. Elle finit par s'endormir.

- Eh bien on dirait que tu t'y attaches !

Une voix féminine derrière lui résonna. Il retourna :

- Où étais-tu ? Ca fait plus de 20 minutes que ta fille pleure !

- Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, et puis tu as su t'y faire, je crois que tu seras un excellent papa!

Un peu frustrée de cette remarque, il déposa délicatement la petite Lucie dans son berceau. Et repartit dans son bureau. Eléonore décidé a ne pas lâcher prise le suivit et rentra dans son bureau et referma la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir ainsi ton avenir dit-elle

- Quel avenir ? J'ai bientôt 45 ans tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà mon avenir tracé !

- Cet enfant, tu ne peux pas la nier plus longtemps, tu l'aimes !

Il retroussa la lèvre comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque, il commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui. La jeune femme commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Notre fille a besoin de toi !

Il se leva alors d'un bond et dit :

- Notre fille ? Ta fille, moi je n'avais rien demander à personne, j'étais seul et bien tranquille, et voilà que toi tu débarques avec tes grands airs de séductrice, qui d'ailleurs me rende fou de désir à chaque fois que je te vois, et puis voilà que paf tu me fait un gosse dans le dos ! Tu ne me préviens même pas ! C'est toi qui as tenu à venir à Poudlard pour tes stages, c'est toi qui as insisté pour être logé dans mes appartements. Tu ne crois pas que tout ce qui arrive est entièrement de ta faute ? Maintenant que tu as cet enfant, garde le pour toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une sale môme, qui braille à tout heure de la journée !

Il avait dit ces paroles avec tant de violences, des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de miss Malfoy. Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Rogue assez abattue n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il préféra s'asseoir et se concentra sur son bout de parchemin. Mais au bout de 30 minutes, il n'y avait rien inscrit. Il préféra retourner dans la chambre et retrouver Eléonore qui devait avoir sûrement inonder l'oreiller à présent.Mais lorsqu'il entra, rien la pièce était vide, plus de berceau, les vêtements de la jeune femme avaient disparus, plus rien, juste une lettre avec son écriture

« Mon cher Serverus ;

Puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, ni de NOTRE fille, et j'insiste sur le notre car elle le sera toujours, j'ai décidé donc de te laisser tranquille comme tu l'as toujours désiré, je ne préfère pas te dire ou je vais, j'élèverais notre rayon de soleil toute seule puisque tel est mon destin. Je tenais à te dire que je t'aime très fort et je penserais beaucoup à toi ! Ce sera toujours toi ! ET aussi quand je parlerais de son père à notre fille, ne t'en fait pas je lui dirais que tu as toujours été la mais que tu as choisit de vivre autrement… enfin bref elle ne saura pas tout bien évidement ! Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, tu occuperas toujours la même place dans mon cœur !

Adieu , JE T'AIME.

Eléonore Malfoy, assistante de Potion.

Ps : Surtout ne cherche pas à me revoir au cas tu aurais des remords ! »

Il lut ces mots, son teint changea de couleur, il ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme. Il sortit des cachots et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Harry tenta d'attraper ses lunettes, il était sous la douche mais il entendit, un bruit. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois qui étaient là mais personne ne lui répondait. Comme cela devenait inquiétant. La vapeur qui s'échappait ainsi que sa mauvaise vue empêchait Harry de voir quoi que ce soit. Il pris quand même le réflexe de prendre sa baguette. Il vit alors apparaître, une silhouette féminine qui reconnu grâce à sa chevelure rousse. La cadette des Weasley était là devant lui complètement nue. Elle admira son corps, recouvert d'eau. Elle passa ses deux mains autour de son cou, il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle lui dit tendrement :

- Harry fais –moi l'amour ce soir !

Comment pouvait-il résister à cette demande si désireuse. Il commença embrasser son cou et à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Elle se serra contre lui encore plus fort. Ils s'embrassèrent sous la douche qui coulait toujours. Puis il fit descendre un de ses doigts le long de sa poitrine, puis de son ventre et enfin il atteignit le sexe de la rouquine. Il commença à caresser légèrement ses petites lèvres gonflées de désir. Mais Ginny dans un mouvement assez brusque pris sa main et lui montra l'endroit ou il lui donnerait du plaisir. Il se mit donc à l'œuvre la caressant. Puis pour sentir si celle-ci était prête à s'offrir a lui, il entra un de ses doigts dans cette cavité humide qui il avait toujours considéré comme étrange. Il fit un petit mouvement de vas et viens. Puis, elle l'interrompit, alors il décida de glisser le long de son corps, sa langue qui atterrit sur le sexe de sa partenaire. Il prit le temps de bien la faire languir, Ginny commençait à pousser des très saccadés. Il se releva et alors il la souleva du sol avec sa force du Quidditch. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin , elle était collée sur le carrelage froid mais cela n'avait aucune importance, l'eau chaude qui coulaient le long de ces deux corps en ébullition hormones n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Il la pénétra avec une telle puissance, qu'elle en poussa un petit cri de surprises. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il commença alors ce rythme très primitif qui remonte a des milliers d'années. Harry n'en pouvait vraiment plus ce petit corps qui ondulait, cette fille qui criait de plaisir, il se libéra alors en elle, dans un dernier grognement. Elle le regarda un instant et il lui dit :

- Mon amour ce n'est pas que tu es lourde mais peux-tu desserrer des jambes, je n'ai plus de force dans mes bras !

- Oh pardon !

Elle desserra instantanément ses jambes et Harry la déposa en douceur sur le sol. Ils s'essuyèrent en silence, s'habillèrent, puis remontèrent vers la salle commune en s'embrassant. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent tous les deux vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry mit alors son pyjama et se coucha et il regarda en direction du lit de Ron qui était là couché à moitié endormi.

- Bonne soirée ? questionna le rouquin

- Très bonne soirée !

Sur ce ils s'endormirent tous les deux, le sourire au coin de la lèvre.

Une semaine passa et les examens approchaient à grands pas, les quatre amis profitèrent de leur dernière sortie au Pré-au Lard. Ils étaient tranquillement assit à discuter des examens, sur la terrasse de la glacerie. Lorsque Hermione déclara en montrant du doigt :

- Ce ne serait pas Monsieur Diggle là-bas ?

Les trois autres se retournèrent. En effet Angel était là, il avait l'air un peu perdu, il passa devant eux et les salua. Il fit alors quelque pas puis fit demi-tour dans leur direction.

- Excusez-moi les enfants mais puis-je vous parlez un instant ?

- Bien sûr répondit Ron.

- Voilà j'aimerais vous montrez une découverte que j'ai faites la semaine dernière. J'aimerai que vous veniez avec moi.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air perplexe.

- Bien et ou se trouve « cette fameuse découverte » ironiquement Ginny.

Harry se retourna vers elle l'air sévère, c'était l'un de ses professeurs préférés mais sa petite amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de le critiquer.

- Mademoiselle Weasley se n'est pas vous que ça concerne, uniquement mes élèves de 6eme année, d'ailleurs le reste des élèves est déjà là-bas, et je risque fort de vous donner une retenue si vous ne m'accompagner pas … s'impatienta-t-il.

- Bon très bien nous vous suivons déclara Ron.

Hermione pas le moins rassuré du monde en disant au revoir à Ginny lui dit aux creux de son oreille :

- Suit nous sans te faire voir et si jamais ça tourne mal va chercher de l'aide au plus vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ron , Hermione et Harry se levèrent de table et suivèrent le professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient quittés le village, mais derrière eux la rouquine ne les lâcha pas d'un pas tout en prenant le temps de ses cacher. Hermione dit alors à Ron :

- Cette histoire me semble trop bizarre.

- Moi non plus !

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la noirceur de la forêt…..

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre terminé ; Eh bien ce qui signifie que l'histoire touche à sa fin. Eh oui mais bon toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Eh non je ne coupe pas au moment crucial ! Bon le dernier chapitre arrivera le plus vite possible, avec des nouvelles d'Eléonore et la petite Lucie, l'ordre du phénix, l'armée de Dumbeldore et notre ennemi le plus cher « Celui dont on ne pas prononcer le nom ». Ca en fait du monde pour le dernier chapitre je vous prévient ce sera triste et oui ! Bon je vous laisse à bientôt et sur ce bisous à tous !


	24. le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne

Annonce: Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Alors ne m'en veuillez pas mais l'action est tres tres mal ecrite ,je suis nulle pour ce genre de chapitre voilà gros kiss ...

Dernier chapitre bonne lecture à tous!

25. le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point !

- Hey faite attention ou vous aller !

Cette voix résonna au loin à présent, une jeune fille de 15 ans rousse courrait de toutes ses forces en direction de Poudlard, elle ne regardait même pas les gens qui étaient sur son passage les bousculant. Elle devait à tout prix retrouver Dumbeldore, son souffle était à court, elle sentait les battements de son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, mais pourtant elle devait se dépêcher car quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Dans sa course folle, elle ne cessait de se remémorer ses images qui venaient de l'ébranler :

Flashback

Elle avait suivit Harry, Hermione, Ron et Angel Diggle. Après une demi-heure de marche, et bien enfoncé dans la sombre forêt, ils 's étaient arrêtés près d'un tronc de chêne. Giny avait bien pris la peine de se cacher derrière un sapin. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'interrogèrent du regard. Aparament, Monsieur Diggle avait l'air de regarder le tronc d'arbre avec un air vide.  
Ron décida de prendre la parole :

- Monsieur je croyais que le reste de la classe nous attendais ici ?

- Patience Weasley , le reste de la classe ne vas pas tarder à arriver !

Tout à coup, des formes distinctes d'hommes firent leurs apparition, ils portaient tous une cape noir revêtue d'une capuche qui empêchait de voir correctement leurs visages. Mais Ginny su tout de suite qui ils étaient ; les mangemorts. Ginny fit un bond en arrière, les fidèles serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres encerclaient Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ils etaient tous les trois, la baguette à leurs mains, ils se reculaient, le visage livide mais les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. Harry murmura alors quelque chose, et PAF des éclairs commencèrent à jaillirent dans tous les sens ! Un mangemort cria

- IL FAUT LES LIVRER VIVANTS !

Ron réussit à désarmer plusieurs mangemorts mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car l'un d'eux réussit à l'assommer, à l'aide d'une branche assez imposante, ils 'evanouit ! Hermione voyant cela fonça vers le mangemort en question, mais deux autres l'attrapèrent par derrière et l'immobilisèrent. Elle tenta pour le mieux de se débattre, elle mordit le bras d'un des deux :

- AIE ! SALE PETITE GARCE !

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la projeta à terre. Il la pris et l'immobilisa tous ces membres avec un sortilège spécial que Ginny ne pouvait entendre. Harry se rendant compte que une dizaine de mangemort baissa sa garde.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez demanda-t-il ?

- Nous devons t'emmener auprès du maître !

Harry tourna la tête, il vit Hermione complètement immobilisées, Ron évanouit, il ne pouvait rien faire que de les suivre.

- Très bien, nous vous suivons !

Deux mangemorts prirent Ron, trois autres encerclèrent Harry , et un autre prit Hermione , et quant à Angel Diggel qui n'était pas intervenu depuis le début de la bataille, les suivit toujours avec ce regard vide. Lorsque Hermione passa devant Ginny, elle pu sur les lèvres de la brunette :

- Cours vite au chercher de l'aide !

C'est ce que la rousse tenta de faire mais une voix sombre retentit :

- BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! ATTRAPEZ LA FILLE AUX CHEVEUX ROUX !

Ginny ne se retourna pas, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu, elle entendit des pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers elle, elle se repérait grâce aux craquement sonore des branches à savoir s'ils étaient éloignés ou pas, elle devait absolument atteindre le village le plus vite possible, elle était sûre qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de pénétrer dans le village. Elle commença à accélérer sa course. Enfin elle atteignit le village, elle se retourna mais ne cessa pas de courir les mangemorts avaient disparus ! Elle pouvait ralentir un peu la cadence mais elle devait très vite trouver le professeur dumbeldore.

Fin du flash Back

Ginny n'en pouvait plus, mais elle eu une lueur d'espoir lorsqu'elle atteignit le château. Elle commença à monter les escaliers avec force et détermination. Elle arriva enfin devant le bureau du directeur. Mais elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe à son grand désespoir. Elle commença à essayer de trouver toutes sortes de mots de passes, mais rien la statue resta de marbre. C'est alors que Ginny entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir, et qui s'avançaient vers elle. Elle se mit à courir vers la personne heureusement c'était le professeur Mc Gonagald. Elle s'arrêta devant son professeur de métamorphose et haletante elle dit:

- Professeur, il faut avertir…… Le professeur…. Dumbeldore…..Ils ont été enlevés….. Diggle, les mangemorts…. Tous….

Mc Gonagald la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je ne comprends absolument aucun mots de ce que vous venez de dire…

Ginny alla ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le professseur poursuivi la discussion:

- Mais néanmoins cela me paraît grave, donc vous aller m'accompagner chez le directeur et vous nous expliquerez, toute cette situation que vous venez de vivre.

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement. La directrice des Griffondors dit le mot de passe:

- Sucettes au sang!

Et la statue se tourna pour laisser apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. Ginny n'avait jamais pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ils montèrent ensemble vers le bureau du directeur. Mac gonagald pris le soin de frapper avant d'entrer. Le directeur dit:

- Entrez professeur et mademoiselle Weasley !

Ginny d'un pas mal assurez entra dans le bureau, le professeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Le professeur Rogue y était également présent, il était assis face au directeur.

- Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle et buvez un ce jus de citrouille cela vous fera du bien.

Elle pris le jus de citrouille et d'une traite le bu. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait, confuse elle posa le verre en disant un vague merci.

- Bien mademoiselle Weasley, que se passe-t-il de si urgent ?

Elle regarda Rogue et Mc Gonagald. Et elle se mit à raconter ce qu'elle avait observer avant sa course folle. Les trois professeurs, l'écoutaient attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, le professeur dumbledore se leva et dit d'un air grave:

- Bon très bien, Minerva, vous allez prévenir l'ordre, mobilisation générale pour tous l'heure est grave. Serverus vous aller venir avec moi, nous allons prendre de l'avance sur l'Ordre surement que Lord Voldemort à enlever aussi Eléonore. Quant à vous Ginny vous aller rester ici et attendre, ne vous inquiétez pas nous vous ramènerons votre frère et vos amis vivants!

Ginny resta bouche bée, elle sortit du bureau, elle partit en direction de la tour de Griffondor, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Harry, Hermion et Ron, seul là-bas au non certainement pas se dit-elle intérieurement. Il fallait trouver un plan. Elle était à présent dans la salle commune, elle s'assit un moment réfléchissant à un plan. Elle pensa : "Il faut que je rassemble l'A.D, et essayer de savoir ou ils étaient partis". Mais cela, ginny avait beaux se torturer les méninges mais elle n'avait aucune idée ou ils avaient bien pu aller, elle snetit les larmes montées dans ces yeux, sa vue commença à s'embrouiller. C'est alors que comme par miracle la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, les jumeaux !  
Ginny couru alors vers eux en pleurant, elle se précipita dans les bras de Fred. Les yeux remplit de larmes:

- Je t 'en prie , il faut que vous m'aidiez tous les deux! S'anglota-t-elle.

George ne pu réprimer d'un sourire et dit:

- Allons qu'est ce qui passe petite sœur ? On a un gros chagrin d'amour.

Ginny leva les yeux vers eux, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Olala je crois que cette fois-ci c'est sérieux. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Fred.

Et pour la deuxième fois en une heure Giny du expliquer ce qui c'était passer. Mais quand elle eu finit son récit, les jumeaux n'eurent pas la même réaction que ses professeurs. Au contraire, ils abordaient fièrement un sourire de vainqueur ! Ginny qui avait sécher ses larmes, ne pu leur lancer des regards noirs.

- Eh bien, petite sœur tu es de la chance que tu es tombé sur nous ! dit Georges

- Oui je crois que sans nous tu serais encore en train de pleurer maintenant ! Dit Fred.

- Et pourquoi ça vous allez me dire CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ D'AUSSI DROLE DANS CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ! Hurla Ginny.

- Oh du calme Gin, on était simplement venu te dire que nous savons ou ils sont. Dit Georges

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir, j'étais seule la bas !

- Erreur ! Nous étions là, on était en mission pour l'ordre, quand on vous a aperçu, lorsque les mangemorts on couru après toi, nous avons décidez de suivre, Harry et les autres, et puis nous avons fait demi-tour. Nous avons alertez l'Ordre mais ils nous ont dit de restez au quartier général car nous étions les plus jeunes. Raconta Fred.

- Mais tu nous connais sœurette, on ne pouvait pas rester les bras croiser en attendant qu'ils sauvent tout le monde. Donc nous sommes venus ici pour te voir si tu allais bien. Et si tu étais d'accord de venir avec nous là-bas, combattre tu-sais-qui avec nous! Dit Georges

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de manifester sa joie. Elle sauta au cou de ses deux grands frères.

- Oh comme je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux!

- Merci, merci…. Dit Fred d'un air hautain.

- C'est trop d'honneur. Dit Georges du même ton que son frère.

- Mais seulement, on y arrivera pas tout seule, il faut que nous demandions à l'A.D de nous accompagnez, plus on est mieux c'est pour combattre les forces du mal. Dit Ginny

- Très bonne idée allons-y tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps. Dit Fred.

Et ils partirent tous les trois dans le château, rassemblez les membres de l A.D , malgré cet enthousiasme générale, Giny ne peu s'empêcher de sentir la peur ai fond d'elle.

A quelques kilomètres de la, un garçon, au cheveux noirs, les lunettes rondes était assis en indien dans une sorte de cachot. Harry Potter ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, son regard inspectait chaque endroit de cette pièce, rien que des murs fait d'immenses pierres. Son regard s'attarda sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione Granger qui tenait dans ses bras Ron Weasley toujours inconscient, il avait un peu saigné de la tête après ce coup qu'il avait reçu. Harry se rendit compte alors que depuis toujours ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient mourir pour lui, mais Harry ne désirait pas cela, il voulait que ses amis soient heureux ensemble, qu'ils vivent une vie tranquille, paisible sans embûche. Et il observa Hermione les cheveux très ébouriffés plus que d'habitude à cause de l'attaque, les mains sales, elle serrait très fort la tête de Ron contre sa poitrine. Elle lui marmonnait des mots doux que seule elle pouvait entendre. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de son amant, ensuite elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle espérait qu'il se réveille mais rien ne fit réveiller Ron pour l'instant. Harry s emit à parler :

- Il va bien tu crois ?

- Oh oui normalement il se rétabliras très vite ! Dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante !

- TOUT CA EST DE MA FAUTE ! se mit à crier Harry.

Il tapa son poing à terre.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Rien n'est de ta faute !

- Si je ne vous avez pas rencontrer, tu ne serais pas la en train d'essayer de soigner Ron. Non, vous seriez tous les deux dans un endroit paisible, au bord d'un lac en train de vous embrasser là le résultat, je ne mérite pas tout ça Hermione. Je ne mérite pas que deux amis se sacrifient pour moi. Je dois l'affronter seul.

- Harry arrête ça tout de suite nous sommes tes amis ! Et ça tu ne peux rien y changer. Nous t'avons rencontré car c'était le destin et tu ne peux rien y changer. Nous t'aimons tel que tu es. Si nous sommes ici avec toi c'est que nous le voulons bien. Nous voulons nous battre avec toi Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami tout comme ron et jamais je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit te faire du mal.

- Hermione tu ne comprends pas ! Voldemort est sans pitié, il te tuera d'abord ensuite Ron et puis moi, c'est un jeu pour lui, si il vous a capturez c'est pour m'atteindre encore plus !

- Ne t'inquiète spas pour nous, nous savons nous défendre tout comme toi ! Les cours d'A.D nous aide bien, Eléonore nous a bien appris plein de nouveaux trucs ! Et si nous devons mourir et bien nous mourrons en héros et nous aurons eu le mérite d'avoir pu nous battre jusqu'au bout !

Alors une larme coula le long de la joue de Harry, Hermione déposa délicatement le corps de Ron par terre et se leva pour rejoindre Harry, et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant elle prit Harry dans ses bras. Il commença à pleurer dans ses bras jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche.

- Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi je ne mérite pas tant d'amour !dit-il

- Harry ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer, Ginny aura eu le temps de prévenir les secours. Elle t'aime tant tu sait !

- Je le sais, si tu savais comme j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

- Non, Ginny est très forte. Elle s'en sortira

Un silence pesant alors envahit la pièce. Ron se mit à bouger un peu, Hermione lâcha alors Harry pour voir si il se réveillait.

- Il est réveillé ? demanda Harry

- Non pas encore certainement que il sera debout dans peu de temps !

Elle reprit Ron dans ses bras.

- Tu sait Harry je dois t'avouer quelque chose !

- Je t'écoute !

- Voilà quand on étais en troisième et bien avant que je me rende compte de mes sentiments pour Ron et bien j'avais un …. Faible… pour….toi !

Harry se retourna vers elle, un sourire en coin de ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mais maintenant c'est passé ! Je te rassures mais surtout ne dit rien à Ron car il est très jaloux ! Ce sera notre secret d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Harry ne pu se retenir très longtemps et éclata de rire !

- Ca c'est la meilleur Hermione Granger était amoureuse de moi !

Hermione devint rouge, elle monta d'un ton ;

- Ca va je ne te confierais plus rien !

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais essaye de me comprendre, ça me fait bizarre d'entendre cela. Surtout dans un endroit pareil !

- Si je voulais te le dire maintenant c'est que je craint que cette fois-ci c'est la fin Harry !

Elle éclata en sanglots, Harry devint alors blanc et son sourire s'effaça à la vitesse éclair, pour lui sa meilleure amie qui perdait tout espoir c'était grave !

- Hermione cesse de pleurer tout va bien se passer, on s'en sortiras tu viens de me le dire !

- Non Harry j'ai dit ça pour ne pas que tu perdes espoir ! Il faut que tu sois fort Harry promet le –moi ?

- Promis, mais cesse de pleurer !

Il lui sourit et lui rendit bien.

- Hum !

C'était Ron. Il venait d'émerger de son sommeil, il se redressa et pris sa tête entre ses mains :

- Aïe, ma tête !

- Ne t'inquiète spas mon amour, tout va bien se passer Dit Hermione.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, les mangemorts nous ont emmenées très profondément dans la forêt. Dit Harry

- Et il n'y aurait pas un moyen de s'enfuir ? Dit Ron

- Harry et moi avons déjà tout essayer mais rien n'y fais !

- AÏE !

Harry mit une main sur sa cicatrice. Elle était brûlante ça ne lui été plus arrivé depuis l'année passée.

- Il est la je le sent ! Dit Harry

Tout à coup la porte bien scellée s'ouvrit en volée. Plusieurs mangemorts apparurent, sous leurs cagoules noires. Et ils emmenèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Enfin ce qui était à prévoir le fut, ils se retrouvèrent devant Lord Voldemort. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, il ne souvenait pas que il fût aussi terrifiant avec ses yeux rouges. A chaque fois que Harry et lui s'était rencontré, il parlait généralement la parole mais là non ! Ce qu'il fit il prit hermione contre lui et pointa la baguette sur son visage. Hermione tremblait et pleurait, Ron hurlait de la laisser tranquille, Harry ne cessait de se répéter pourvu que tout ça s'arrête mais ne bougea pas. Enfin Voldemort se décida à parler :

- Alors Harry Potter ne viens tu pas en aide de ta copine ! Oh suis-je bête tu n'as pas de baguette, pour te défendre cette fois-ci !

Harry ne répondis rien, il était préférable de ne rien répondre. Mais Ron cessait de crier :

- LACHEZ-LA !

- Que quelqu'un fasse taire, le sorcier traite à son nom ! dit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale

Un mangemort s'approcha de Ron pointa sa baguette et dit : INSONORUS !  
La on pouvait un Ron qui se débattait, qui essayait de crier mais qui n'avait plus de voix.

- Alors Potter , qu'est ce que tu penses de cette situation , demain dans les journaux, le célèbre Harry Potter, le détraqué a tué ses deux meilleurs amis avant de s'être donner la mort ! Beau titre n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca ne ce passeras pas comme ça, ils vous retrouverons et vous tueront. épondit Harry

- Qui ça Harry ? Hein tu peux me le dire tu es seul et cette fois-ci Dumbeldore n'est pas la !

- VRAIMENT ! Dit une voix sombre derrière eux !

Harry se retourna c'était Dumbeldore encore plus furieux que jamais. Son visage reflétait d'une couleur rouge vif.

- Très bien cette fois-ci nous allons nous battre en duel Voldemort mais relâchez les !

- Non il n'en n'est pas question ! J'ai besoin de Potter.

- Si vous vous battez en duel contre moi et que je perds vous aurez Harry Potter à votre merci !

- Expilleramus !

La baguette de Voldemort vola, Harry se retourna, il vit tous les membres de l'A ;D et tous ceux de l'Ordre du phénix. Ils étaient tous la pointant leur baguette contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Aparament, les mangemorts avaient pris la fuite ou capturés, Voldemort était seule contre tous. Un silence terrifiant plana, mais Voldemort se mit à rire du cri le plus perçant qu'il soit. Hermione sentit ses tripes se resserrer,Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Lord Voldemort lâcha Hermione qui s'empressa de rejoindre le groupe. Ginny lui rendit sa baguette ainsi que à Harry. Lord Voldemort les observa tous avec ce regard percant de serpent qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder les gens. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

- AHAH vous êtes tous des idiots !

Ils s'arrêta un moment son regard se posa sur Serverus Rogue.

- Tiens mon fidèle serviteur qui ma trahi ! au fait j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Et comme surgit de nulle part, Angel Diggle apparut avec Eléonore évanouie, il la projeta à terre, puis fit apparaître la petite Lucie. Il donna le bébé à Voldemort. Rogue pâlit.

- Alors laquelle va-tu sauver ? L'enfant ou la mère ? dit Voldemort.

Rogue ne réagissait pas, il semblait pétrifier cherchant des yeux comment les sauvés toutes les deux !

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec nous, nous sommes bien plus fort. Dit Dumbeldore.  
- Vraiment, Monsieur Diggle est sous mon emprise grâce au sortilège de l'Impérium, il fera tout ce que je lui demande !

Molly Weasley, qui était présente elle aussi fit alors l'acte de bravoure qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé dans sa vie, elle se rua vers Voldemort et hurla Doloris. Bang une lumière jaillit de sa baguette, elle atteignit Voldemort qui lâcha, Lucie que Madame weasley eu juste le temps de rattraper dans ses bras. Voldemort effondrer à terre cria à Diggle :

- TUE LA !

Diggle pointa sa baguette sur Eléonore et dit :

- AVEDA KEVADRA !

- NON hurla Rogue en courrant vers elle.

Mais il était trop tard son corps se mit à se tordre, puis un long filet de sang sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Voldemort se releva et dans cette dernière parole dit :

- On se reverra Potter !

Et il disparu dans un tourbillon de poussière. Rogue qui était pencher sur le corps de sa bien Aimée pleurait. Dumbeldore demanda alors à tous les autres de sortir et de retourner le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient au château. Et de chercher du secours car Eléonore était encore vivante  
Rogue, dit alors à Eléonore qui crachait du sang :

- Ma chérie tiens bon je t'en prie !

Elle observa son amant de ses grands yeux bleus dit :

- Prends ;……. Bien soin…. De notre ….. Lucie…

- Ne dis rien mon ange, je m'excuse de m'être conduit comme ça avec toi ! J'aime notre fille plus que tout au monde et toi Je t'aime !

Eléonore , lui sourit, elle utilisa la dernière force qui lui restait pour caresser son visage et dit dans un dernier souffle et en souriant :

- JE ….. T AIME.

Elle serra très fort sa main dans la sienne. Et puis elle lâcha prise, son visage devint très blanc et pouvait observer ses yeux mis clos avec ce petit sourire qu'elle avait quand elle était heureuse.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNN hurla Rogue

Les yeux embrumés de larmes, il lui ferma les yeux.

- Allons Serverus , il faut y aller maintenant. Dit Dumbeldore

Et dans un regard glacial il regarda le directeur de Poudlard et dit :

- Je me vengerais Voldemort !

Les jours qui avaient suivit cette tragédie se releva les plus longues pour tout le monde, ils avaient tous assistés aux funérailles de Eléonore, mais Drago n'avait pas assisté aux funérailles de sa sœur défunte. Peut-être avait-t-il envie de noyer son chagrin à l'abrit des regards indiscrets. Aussi ils avaient assisté à quelque chose plus joyeux la récompense du ministère pour le courage de Molly Weasley, tous ses fils et sa fille était très fière d'elle, ils avaient même tendance pour la taquiner à l'appeler super maman ! Aussi les filles de Poudlard devait garder à tour de rôle la petite Lucie mais ça personne ne s'en plaignaient ! bien sûr le dernier jour arriva et ils étaient temps de refaire ses bagages. Dumbeldore avait fait son discours habituel de fin d'année, en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Et angel Diggle avait été admit à St Mangouste.  
Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione partirent en direction des sombrals qui les ramenaient vers la gare.Persone n'avait reparler de ce qui c'était passé, peut-être préférait-il ne plus y penser.

- Oh fait Hermione et Harry vous pouvez venir pendant l'été j'ai demandé à maman et papa et ils veulent bien. Et dumbeldore est d'accord aussi. Dit Ron.

- Tu viendras mon amour ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

- Pas d problème mon bébé ! Dit Harry en déposant, un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

- Oh trouvez vous une chambre dit Ron

- Viens la toi ! Dit Hermione.

Elle l'empoigna et le colla contre la diligence et l'embrassa avec force, tout le monde s emit à rire, Ron un peu déboussolé monta dans la diligence en compagnie de Hermione, Ginny et Harry s'arrêta quelque instant pour observer le château qui ne reverrait plus avant 2 mois.

- Tu viens Harry ? Dit Ginny.

- Oui !

Et il monta dans la diligence, les sombrals commença alors leurs trajectoires en direction de la gare.

Un peu plus loin, sur l'un des balcons de Poudlard un homme aux cheveux noirs avait observé cette scène avec attention. Il se retourna et vit sa fille dans son berceau paisiblement endormie. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il repensait à son âme sœur ; Eléonore Malfoy, elle lui manquait terriblement. Il se demandait pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi par exemple, Ginny Weasley sortait avec Potter, pourquoi la plus intelligentes des filles de passait son temps à flirter avec un idiot de Weasley ? Pourquoi Eléonore l'avait choisit lui ? Toutes ses pensées se mélangèrent, mais son attention fut distraite par autre chose, là sur une table se tenait le fameux journal d'Eléonore, il le prit et se rendit compte que en plus de décrire ses journées, elle écrivait beaucoup de poèmes. Et cet alors que la réponse à ses nombreuses questions qu'il venait de se poser était juste inscrit sous ses yeux :

- LE CŒUR A SES RAISONS QUE LA RAISON NE CONNAÎT POINT.

FIN !

OUIIIIIIIIN c'est fini, alors vous avez pleurez ? Moi oui, mais bon j'avais envie d reprendre un peu de J.k Rowling avec cette manie de tuer quelqu'un lol non je sait c'est pas drôle. Mais j'en avais envie. Alors voilà je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes et je vous adore donc à bientôt et sur ce bisous à tous !


End file.
